Naruto and Akame ga kiru revolution
by 10000future naruto
Summary: A crossover with Naruto and Akame ga kiru. After being abandoned and neglected by his parents Naruto finds out they are still alive and happy living his twin sister and a younger. Upon their return to Konoha and confrontation with Naruto, he decides to leave Konoha making his way to the Empire in the Akame ga kiru world. How will things change with chakra user Naruto in the empire?
1. Chapter 1: Perspective

**Naruto and Akame ga kiru revolution.**

**I don't own Naruto or Akame ga kiru, they are owned by Kishimoto and Takahiro respectively.**

**The beginning of this story was inspired by JackOfBlades' story 'Return to Konoha', Projectrain's story 'For the love of Family' and Ruskibraat and his story of Naruto True Ninja. There are elements of similarity in the beginning; however there will be noticeable changes further down as Naruto makes his way to the empire.**

**Early comments:**

**For those that read my other story 'The Last of Naruto', I will be updating it later as I'm having trouble conveying the chapter as I want and I'm hard pressed for time. I'm halfway through, however I'm studying engineering in university and I can't begin to tell you how screwed up the content, homework and assignments are. As such most of my time is being spent on studying and part time work so releases will be slow for the moment. It will speed up in the future like in 6 weeks when I manage to complete a 3 credit subject so bear with me on that story. I am definitely NOT ABANDONING the story as I have a good plot I want to convey it and I am totally serious about finishing it.**

**For those who haven't read it I encourage you to read it. If you don't know what 'The Last of Us' just watch the first episode of a walkthrough and you'll see why I like the game so much.**

**For this story I decided to start it after I began reading Akame ga kiru for fun since electrical subjects are starting to really suck and I want to read something enjoyable so presto, here is a new fanfiction story.**

**I also noticed that again there is only one story published in the Akame ga kiru crossover section. Someone beat me to the punch again! And that sucks. I only found out just now there was another story published and would read it after I publish this story. Pairings are going to suck and I'm unsure at the moment as to what to do with them, but so far I guess you can assume it will be whoever Tatsumi is paired with.**

**There might be issues with grammar, but as I said I'm hard pressed for time so bear with me in that area. Please mention any issues as I want to fix them in the future when more time presents itself.**

**I heard that America is doing an SOPA, fight it. I don't know much about it, but if fanfiction shuts down along with the loss of fan art I would be extremely pissed since there goes my entire fun time. So yeah, fight it. I doubt it will pass since America would be screwing itself more with a huge amount of fan art and fanfiction stories overseas as well as monitoring the issue. That on top of its messed up economy is only prompting more trouble.**

**Naruto's current age is 9**

**Chapter 1: Perspective**

Naruto Uzumaki Konoha's biggest knuckle head Shinobi and the pronounced 'demon brat' sat in Ichiraku's Ramen stand with the sound of rain and thunder in the background. No other customers were willing to enter while the 'demon brat' was around, not even the Shinobi. Naruto didn't mind though having already been use to the discrimination over the years; rather he focused on something else.

It wasn't all that surprising seeing Naruto in such a state, spacing out and eyes void of life, after all many horrifying acts have been done onto him time and again during his 9 year life. He survived the beatings, the whispers and the constant destruction of his belongings and household. He even adapted to these by carrying what he owned in his pockets.

From anyone watching over him it would come as a surprise that he hadn't already snapped and lost all sense of reasoning. Instead people outside Konoha would see another innocent, cheerful boy with a dream to become Hokage.

That however was all at risk.

Currently we find Naruto mulling over prior events that only transpired a few hours ago. This on top of the horrible week he had been having so far was speculation for concern. His problems started with the loss of someone that actually cared for him, however today's revelations have maxed out what little perseverance he had of the village, his mental fortitude forever scarred.

Flashback:

Naruto awoke to no water or electricity due to the landlord cutting them off and demanding payment for his stay or to leave his property, something he had no choice but to disagreed to. His accommodation was already been set too high with him being 'special'. That and compared to what little income he received left him with little to nothing to work with.

Sometimes Naruto would starve and the only reason he hadn't done so yet was due to Ayame and her father providing cheaper and sometimes free food in their stand. Those 2 people were the closest to him right now and he cared for them deeply. He truly cared for them and if push came to shove he wouldn't mind giving his life to them in gratitude.

Following the disagreement to the start of the new day, an ANBU agent eventually called Naruto to Sarutobi's office. He proceeded to get a new set of clothes and looked scurried through his cupboard for anything to wear having noticed how ragged, ugly and dirty his clothes were.

He always liked orange, but as a ninja in training it was something simply couldn't wear. As much as he wanted something else better it was the only thing the civilians would sell to Naruto in their pitiful attempts to get him killed.

Naruto knew what happened to his clothes, as it was common throughout his life. He always locked the door but on occasion the landlord would open it up and let people inside to trash his apartment. It was the sole reason why his apartment was barely livable being full of holes, broken windows and deplorable furniture. To add insult to the injury he was required to pay it since 'he' damaged the property or would be kicked out just like the other apartments he stayed at.

After attaining the best jumpsuit he could find Naruto proceeded to the Hokage's office ignoring the stares and whispers sent his way. Storm clouds gathered overhead but Naruto paid no attention to the sudden change in weather. Naruto wouldn't notice till later how painful the storm would be adding insult to his injury.

After making his way to the Hokage tower bypassing all the glares and whispers Naruto was greeted by Sarutobi outside, a rare occurrence since meetings usually took place in his office. Naruto analysed him and noticed his sad facial expression seeing pain and guilt-ridden eyes. Naruto decided it was best not to question him on the issue and chalked it up to work and stress since it wasn't the only time he was sad.

Guess old age was getting to him.

Sarutobi looked at Naruto as he worked overtime to get his mood back in order. He began by questioning him on his progress with his education in the ninja academy, but that was a terrible attempt to do so as he knew the truth and that Naruto wasn't making much progress due to the bias of teachers working against him having already resulted in him failing once before.

To top it off Iruka the only teacher that respected Naruto was killed by Mizuki in the scroll incident while he watched on. Sure Naruto had won utilising a vast amount of shadow clones returning the favor to the traitor through slow torture, but the damage was done. Naruto the bright and cheerful child hadn't returned to his normal state all week and was lost and confused. One wrong move would set him off and Sarutobi didn't want to see that happen.

Naruto in the end replied to Sarutobi's question stating that his education was improving, but his usual cheerfulness was void from his words.

Naruto noticed Sarutobi sigh and accept the answer and proceeded to escort follow him to his office and get the meeting over and done with. On the way his 'jiji' would apologize profusely on what would transpire even if he had no idea what was going on. It couldn't be as bad as things already were right?

It took only a minute for them to arrive at the office and Sarutobi specifically told him to keep an open mind with his voice still full of remorse. He hoped that one day Naruto would forgive him or at least understand what he did and why. Slowly and cautiously he opened the door knowing that this event would forever scar him in the young child's eyes.

The duo walked into the office and was greeted to the sight of the Yondaime, The Yellow flash of Konoha and Naruto's prior hero sitting on the Kage seat along with a woman and 2 kids by his right. He noticed the features of the females, first the older woman had noticeable long red hair going down to her waist and held one of the children who bore great resemblance to her and looked at him with curious, innocent eyes.

The final female in the room who was most likely around his age surprisingly looked like his oiroke no jutsu except younger with 2 pigtails, sun kissed blond hair and was detailed even down to the whisker marks on her cheeks. It made him slightly happy that there was someone else out there that bore similar features to him, however that excitement was not likely to last with the news that followed.

Naruto was astounded to fid the fourth Hokage alive and well with what he assumed was his family standing by him. He wondered what was going on and what this had to do with this, sure he was honored and all having been called up personally, but why signal him out? Was it because he sealed the Kyubi into him? Did he want to finish the job like the villagers wanted? That thought scared Naruto.

(The following interaction would be similar to Projectrain's story 'For the love of Family', I PM'd him and got permission).

"Ah! Naruto I'm glad you're here", Minato said with a foxy grin similar to Naruto's own.

"Look at you, so handsome already. You have your father's looks alright." the redheaded woman gushed.

"…Father?" Naruto slowly registered unsure where the conversation was going. As far as he knew he was an orphan and his parents had died during the Kyubi incident.

'Did these people know my parents? Were they friends?' was the primary thought going through his head. Sure he was a bit unsure why the Kyubi was sealed into him in the first place, but maybe the reason was his parents and they were close. What was said next was not what he expected and as if kami was watching the scenes unfold she matched the suspense with rain and thunder.

"That's right son! I told you he'd take after me didn't I Kushina?" Minato said looking at his wife and ignoring the sudden storm in the background.

"Tch. Whatever, he still has my face," Kushina playfully jabbed unaware of the grave mistake their antics just made.

As if trying to clarify the situation Sarutobi spoke up "Naruto, I'm sure you're familiar with the Yondaime Hokage and this is Kushina Uzumaki- Namikaze. They are your parents". He began slowly to ensure he fully understood what they meant; unsure if this was the right way to go about things.

Naruto stood there in shock for a long time being unable to fathom the situation. He was extremely quiet almost showing no signs of breathing which worried his 'parents' and 'siblings'.

"…"

"Sochi? Are you okay?" Kushina asked looking at her son in worry.

"…" Naruto didn't respond, instead looked down with hair bangs covering his eyes.

"Now I know what you must be thinking. How come it took us this long to come home? Well with Jiraiya and Tsunade taking care of you we figured we'd wait a while and train Naruko a bit more. Why I bet those two Sannin had been beating you to the ground with how serious they were when it came to training. Oh yes! I'd like you to meet your two sisters!" Minato said cheerfully trying to lighten the mood as he motioned to the older sister by his mother's side and the younger sister in the arms of Kushina.

"Is that Naruto-niisan?" The little girl asked her older sister softly as Kushina gently rocked her side to side.

"Yes Narumi-chan. That's oniisan", Naruko replied warmly to her little sister.

"Hello Naruto-niisan. I'm Naruko and I'm your younger twin. This is Narumi and she's the youngest of us. I've wanted to meet you for a long time now Niisan and I'm so happy and honored to finally meet you", Naruko said as she smiled warmly at her brother and bowed.

Naruto still didn't respond and just looked at the floor unable to think or look at the 'family' he had missed out on, still they ignored his lack of reaction and continued.

"Haha! They've always wanted to meet you ever since we told them they had an older brother. Gosh it seemed like yesterday when the kyu-"

"That's enough Minato!" Sarutobi cut in. He understood Minato's excitement in seeing his son after all the years he staged his death leaving Naruto in the hands of Tsunade and Jiraiya, but Minato didn't know of what happened while he left Naruto at the mercy of vengeful villagers who despised the 'demon brat'.

Naruto had only recently found out about his tenant who is linked to his own life in the most horrid way possible and the more Minato continued on the greater the grave he dug. He doubted their cheery approach they took to the situation was helping Naruto at all and was likely having the opposite effect.

"What is it Sarutobi?" Minato asked.

"I told you to hear me out before you did anything but did you listen? No! You have no idea what you've done. You and Kushina have made a grave mistake." Sarutobi said as his voice volume increased with every word.

"What are you talking about Sarutobi?" Kushina questioned unsure what the problem was.

"…So you know them Sarutobi-sama" Naruto asked not moving his attention away from the floor. Naruto understood now, he couldn't trust Sarutobi. He had lied to him all these years and what's worse he's been putting up with this crap all his life.

Sarutobi flinched at the sudden respect change Naruto gave to him, yet still he replied "Yes Naruto, I know Minato and Kushina and I can't begin to express how sorry I am for not telling you" he spoke sadly.

It was clear that Naruto no longer trusted him and he wouldn't be surprised if he hated him, hell he hated himself right now. He only knew about Minato and Kushina's disappearance after the Kyuubi attack with a letter stating that Minato had trusted Jiraiya and Tsunade to look after as his godparents, especially when they were the best teachers around to protect and train Naruto to control the entirety of the Kyubi.

They on the other hand needed to maintain secrecy to gain an edge against the masked man and train Naruko to prepare for the inevitable battle. This separate training would optimize the amount of knowledge they can cover for the twins and the village would grow stronger as a result. They believed this was the best way to strengthen the 'will of fire', the fire that burns with strength and determination.

"He couldn't say anything because it was an S rank secret sweetie", Kushina cooed hoping to get her son to look at them.

"And I'm sure you know all about that since you're in the ninja academy, if what I read is correct", Minato said looking at a paper.

"Minato… We really need to talk. These are not happy times and I'm sorry things didn't go the way you hoped all those years go." Sarutobi said looking at Naruto in sadness.

"Am I free to go Sarutobi-sama" Naruto asked emotionlessly.

"But sochi-"

"Yes you're free to go and for what it's worth, I'm sorry." Sarutobi continued ignoring the furious look Kushina sent his way as Naruto left the office not bothering to dignify his apology.

Naruto had left the office and walked down the stairs limping towards the exit in a daze. It was raining heavily with the occasional thunderclap going off, yet Naruto continued to walk out ignoring it all.

It was raining heavily and nobody was around. The ground was slippery with mud, but Naruto paid no mind. He was mulling over what had happened and felt sad and sick every time he thought over it.

He subconsciously made his way to Ichiraku's ramen, hoping to clear his mind with ramen.

Flashback End

Naruto stared down his bowl of ramen which was given to him on the house simply because Ayame noticed that he was especially sad today. Ayame took this opportunity to talk to him over the counter. She always liked Naruto and saw him as a cheerful little brother regardless of the horrible life he lived and seeing him at such a state really tore at her.

At first their relationship was a customer to worker, however as time moved on with the more frequent visits from Naruto they got to know each other more. This was mainly brought about because of the rumors of the 'demon brat' and what life he lived.

Ayame didn't see Naruto as any form of demon, but instead saw an innocent child caught up in the hate of the world. For that she took it upon herself to watch over him when she could along with her father. They tried adopting him; however Naruto refused in order to keep them safe. She understood where he was coming from and appreciated his resolve, but it didn't mean she had to like it. She wished the villagers would see him for who he was not what he contained.

Ayame decided to take some time off since no one else was likely to come and took the opportunity to talk to Naruto to find out what was wrong.

"Naruto what's wrong? You haven't touched your bowl of ramen and that isn't like you. You usually have eaten 4 by now". She giggled slightly at the memory of his addiction.

"…." There was silence between them for a good minute with the only sound of rain and thunder in the background, then.

"Some things happened" was his lacking response. Naruto continued to stare down at the full ramen bowl, eyes void of emotion and the cheerfulness they usually held.

Ayame was happy he replied, but was not satisfied till she knew more. She spoke up once again "What happened? You usually tackle problems in front of you with a smile on your face, what's got you so upset? Is it the villagers again, I swear those bastards will get what's coming to them eventually".

"…." Another long pause before Naruto responded in trust.

"My parents were alive and… I was abandoned". He replied emotionally stunted.

"…."

Ayame didn't respond for a while unsure on how to comprehend the situation. She didn't know what to say and clearly understood his reason for being depressed. She wouldn't even know how to react if that happened to her on top of all the abuse the villagers pushed onto him.

Regardless she responded. "Naruto… I can't begin to understand what you're going through on top of everything else, but to me you're on one of the strongest people I know. No matter what you always face your problems head on with a smile."

"You're cheerful and fun no matter what has happened and to me that's what makes you different and special from the rest. Don't ever let your problems change you for the worst. Hate is a terrible emotion that will destroy you. I don't want that to ever happen to you".

Naruto didn't respond at first till a small smile graced his face and he began eating his bowl of ramen. He wasn't hungry at all and all he really wanted right now was someone familiar to help him get through this mess.

"…Big sis… thank you."

Ayame smiled at that and began humming as she continued to clean the dishes.

Naruto didn't eat much but to make him feel better Ayame and his father gave him the ramen on the house. Still Naruto was unsure how to proceed; he thought over the pain, the abuse and betrayal and was at a loss in what to do next.

He didn't want to stay in the village anymore and he didn't owe the people his loyalty except for Ayame and her father. Iruka was the only other person he came to care about, especially from his dying confession of caring for him like a brother, however he was dead, killed before could truly make the connection.

His Jiji or 'Sarutobi-sama' had lied to him on something very important and that destroyed his image of a grandfather in his eyes.

Finally he had no friends since everyone stayed away from him or made fun of him, even his rival Satsuki who he challenged daily hoping to get stronger wasn't entirely a friend and at times joined in, but still being less pronounced then the rest. No one cared for him and he doubted she or anyone else would miss him if he disappeared.

After mulling over his thoughts, Naruto decided he had to leave the village. There was nothing here except the 2 in front of him and Ayame was right in a way, if he stayed here he would likely change for the worst and he didn't want to constantly be surrounded by horrid people.

He decided it was best he found somewhere new to call home, where he was wanted and could be of use. Somewhere he could start fresh without having a bias identity against him as the 'demon' of Konoha.

The 2 people in front of him were the only people to say goodbye to. He knew they cared for him deeply and hopefully would understand his intentions for leaving. It was going to be sad saying goodbye to them, possibly forever, but if he could pay them back for their love and support he would.

Naruto called both Ayame and her father to focus on what he was going to say next. It was late and getting dark with the thunderstorm raging overhead, yet he knew this was his only chance to leave and escape without being tracked.

The people of Konoha would be far too busy preparing for the return of the Yondaime and would be too preoccupied to notice his disappearance. If he didn't leave now he would be monitored carefully as his 'son', something he didn't want so now was the only chance he had left.

Naruto prepared himself to tell them his plan.

"Ayame, Old man Teuchi" he paused trying to come up with the right words to say to them.

"I have decided… tonight…. I will be leaving Konoha".

"…." There was silence for a minute accompanied by the occasional thunderclap in the background and the pouring rain. Then.

"Naruto. Where will you go?! As bad as this place is you at least have a roof over your head. Out there it's dangerous, bandits, killers, thieves, it's no place for a child!" Ayame responded shocked at the sudden development.

Before Naruto could speak up Teuchi spoke next also surprised.

"As much as I can see where you're coming from there is currently a thunderstorm overhead and it's raining. What if you're caught? You would get into a lot of trouble and I don't think Hokage-sama would let you out of his sight willingly". Teuchi finished trying to comprehend the ramifications of such an act.

He understood completely that Naruto had a better shot outside of Konoha, but going now without a plan was extremely stupid and dangerous.

Naruto responded with confidence and slight cheerfulness in his voice, most likely at the prospect of a new future and the fresh option available to him. "I though it over and over. I owe these people nothing and they don't deserve my respect. I am actually more prepared than you think, the rain will cover my scent and tracks while the thunder would increase my stealth by blocking out the sound of my movements. I have little to carry as I don't own much and to top it off I know a secret way out of Konoha." He paused dramatically before continuing.

"No one will notice me gone until it is too late. I am the 'demon brat' after all and no one would care."

Ayame and Teuchi continued to argue with Naruto, but in the end agreed with him that the only way he would have a shot at life was to find somewhere new to take it. With a heavy sigh Naruto said his goodbyes and pulled out his wallet to pay for his meals.

"There's no need my boy" Teuchi said.

"Consider it a gift. Also I have something in the back I wanted to give to you for your birthday. I know it's early but it's now or never, give me a second to get it for you". Teuchi left to collect the items for Naruto to take on his journey.

Ayame went around the counter and gave Naruto a big long hug. "We're really going to miss you. Don't ever forget about us and if you're in any trouble, we'll always be here to support you".

Naruto's eyes watered at the idea of leaving them behind "*Sniff *… thanks Ayame; you're the best big sister anyone can ask for".

They continued to talk spending what little time they had together till Teuchi came back with the items in hand. Naruto analysed the items and was surprised with what he was carrying. He saw a large and expensive storage scroll designed to last and absorb impact along with several ninja books and scrolls which included chakra theory, combat styles, jutsu and fuinjutsu. Naruto was surprised they were able to accumulate such material let alone so much, he couldn't help but voice his confusion.

"Where did you get all of that?" he asked surprised at the items.

"These are presents from us and what Iruka wanted to give to you for your upcoming birthday. He left it with us to mind and present it to you when the time was right and called it a hunch and I guess he was right. This has more use with you than anyone else. Use them wisely". He spoke while handing over the items.

Here's some Ryo (money or whatever) for the journey, buy what you need on the way and finally always remember to live life to the fullest and don't ever let it change who you are".

"Sniff… Thanks…. Thanks for everything. I swear I will take care of it…. Thank you for everything". Naruto finished slightly crying at all they did for him and the fond memories he shared with them.

Now he couldn't make those memories anymore. It was time for him to go… So finally he said his goodbyes.

10 minutes later

Naruto travelled down to his shabby apartment in the rain with his new storage scroll securely tied on his back and the books and Jutsu scrolls sealed inside. He was still depressed over the events that transpired throughout the day with the return of his 'family', but he was now more accepting of the situation and happy he got to spend his last few moments in Konoha with Ayame and Teuchi.

Now he was completely resolved to leave, but first he had to collect what supplies he could from his apartment such as any clothes and food he could use for the journey.

Naruto arrived at his apartment and noticed that all his belongings were outside. He wasn't happy with the landlord for being such an ass, but at least he left it outside instead of in the trash as it would make his escape harder smelling like garbage.

Looking on the bright side and the potential for a new and bright future he scavenged through his belongings taking out what he needed such as food (mainly ramen), blankets, matches, cooking pans, clothes and more and sealed them into his newly acquired storage scroll. For the rest of his stuff he left it there since there was no need to bring it with him. He was going to travel first and see the world before settling down again.

He analysed some of the items he collected. He equipped what little ninja gear he presently had such as dull, pre-owned kunai and shuriken while looking at the state of his clothing. From what he could tell he would need to buy better clothes first then proper equipment. It was risky, but he needed to stop by a ninja store and stock up on equipment, he had to do it early to avoid detection so as soon as he left Konoha and make his way out to the port city of Taki.

It was night time and while the rain had died down Naruto still made his way out of Konoha through an underground passage he found. It was flooded and muddy but so far it was a success as he was already far from Konoha and had avoided any detection so far.

He made his way to Taki and find any boat willing to take him across the ocean after all what better way to stay under the radar than not to be on the radar at all. He doubted any ninja would look as far as across the ocean so it was necessary to travel overseas. He had little money, but he was sure he could use his skill set and shadow clones to help out, especially against any pirates they came across.

His only regret of Konoha was not telling Ayame and Teuchi where he was going. He wanted to tell them, but even with all the trust he had for them he was sure the Konoha Shinobi would pry it out of them, torture or not after all it only took one Yamanaka to do the job.

It took 3 days of travelling at ninja speeds to make his way to the port city and so far had been able to avoid detection from Konoha or Taki ninja's. He had slept little and was constantly on guard against any ninja's so he was heavily fatigued even with his regeneration. Still he pressed on to his new dream.

He was nearly there and was about to start his new life.

As Naruto entered the port city he was able to buy supplies from local stores that sold to him at a 'fair price'. Now he was fully stocked with food, ninja apparel and civilian clothing allowing him to better blend in. He threw away his old orange jumpsuit and equipped a new one and stored any additional clothing he bought into his storage scroll.

Currently Naruto was looking around for any boat that was willing to take him across the seas to a new land. It took several hours till he found a ship willing to hire him aboard for a fee, which he happily accepted. Now he was ready to set off into a new land….

And a New Adventure…

**Final comments**

**So how was the chapter, good? Bad? Please review as I'd like feedback. There was a small part I decided to copy and paste and I'm sure you noticed it, but know this everything from here on out is original as I don't think anyone has done a crossover for this manga as of yet.**

**There are likely to be grammatical errors and I'm unsure when I can get around to fixing them. As I mentioned before I am taking some messed up subjects for my degree and am pressed for time. I only completed this since I took caffeine pill and stayed up all night while studying at the same time. So bear with me till I'm truly free to make proper updates.**

**Again please review as feedback is always appreciated. Preferbly no flammers**


	2. Chapter 2: Direction

**Naruto and Akame gi Kiru Revolution**

**I don't own Naruto or Akame ga kiru, they are owned by Kishimoto and Takahiro respectively.**

**The beginning of this story was inspired by JackOfBlades' story 'Return to Konoha', Projectrain's story 'For the love of Family' and Ruskibraat and his story of Naruto True Ninja. There are elements of similarity in the beginning; however there will be noticeable changes further down as Naruto makes his way to the empire.**

**Early comments:**

**I didn't get many reviews first chapter, but I supposed that is normal to a new story that just started up with a manga few people probably read. As I mentioned before I will continue to write 'The Last of Naruto' story and would probably upload it in the weekends this week or sooner. I should be finished by then, for now I want to try free style writing fanfiction like this story simply because I have less concentration to deal with when writing this fic, after all my concentration is already spent studying maths for the day. After this week there will be a small period of free time which I would be using to finish my next chapter of The Last of Naruto, for now enjoy this.**

**Naruto current Age 9**

**Chapter 2: Direction**

It had been 3 day's since Naruto left Konoha and many changes were occurring internally and externally with the return of the Yondaime and his family. However not everything was good and for the family things were darker than ever.

**Flashback**

It was already 1 day since Naruto left Konoha and no one had noticed his disappearance. The village on the other hand was abuzz with activity with word having gotten out about the Fourth Hokage's return and the village celebrated in honour of their hero. Some had even celebrated further looking for the 'demon brat' to end its existence once and for all, or to capture him and give Yondaime the opportunity to do so himself. As expected the villagers were unsuccessful in finding him, but they didn't mind, their hero was back and would protect them from any future threats. Little did they understand the full extent of what they thought and had done to poor Naruto.

Minato and the family can be seen preparing for the official reclamation of the Hokage position in the Namikaze estate. The family was busy, especially Naruko who was getting use to the new faces of Konoha. Narumi and Naruko were worried for their brother having not seen him since the storm yesterday and they had hoped to spend time with him and to get to know him, but so far he hadn't shown up to greet them.

It worried them and brought them down a little since they wanted to be a family, still they didn't give up hope. They would see him after the ceremony and they would finally be the family they were meant to be.

There however was one thing of concern that caught Naruko's attention. There were often whispers of a 'demon brat' in the background with the villager's discreetly communicating about its coming end. Naruko didn't know what they meant, but she felt angry at those words.

**First day with Kushina and Minato**

It was now mid-day, the sun was shining brightly in the sky with the occasional cloud passing by. The ground was slightly wet and muddy, but was quickly drying by the change of weather. It was much different from yesterday when thunderstorms reigned in the sky forcing the family to seek shelter at their estate without Naruto.

They thought it was best that he thought things through before they confronted him again after all it was a lot to take in so suddenly. Sarutobi didn't say much about how he lived and what he had been through, but it was enough to shape the picture that things weren't well with Naruto. It would only be later today that they fully understood the horrid details of Naruto's life.

The welcoming ceremony took place at the Hokage tower with the Namikaze family standing side by side except for Narumi who was being held by Kushina. Minato and Kushina looked over the vast crowd seeing their happy and cheerful faces and looked on angry and disappointed.

Both had spent some time with Sarutobi before the ceremony in which he took opportunity of to delve deeper in detail of Naruto's life. From there they knew things hadn't gone the way they had hoped with Jiraiya and Tsunade having left Naruto to the whims of the village. Whims that was clearly detrimental to his growth and psyche.

When Kushina and Minato heard what was going on with Naruto they didn't believe Sarutobi at first. That was until they read his ninja report, medical files and history that were handed to them to read. They didn't have much time to read the large folders before the ceremony, but the first few pages told them everything they needed to know. They told a story of an abused and neglected child left to the wolves of the village and it made them sick and to top it off they had begun noticing the whispers of the villagers saying to find the 'demon brat' for them to finish 'it' off. To ensure that didn't happen Minato had ordered the ANBU to watch the villagers and ensure nothing happened to Naruto or there would be severe ramifications.

Kushina was feeling the worst of the 2 since she had lived her life as the previous Jinchuriki to the 9 tailed fox and understood how difficult such a burden was, yet she had left her very own son to go through that pain a thousand times worse. She couldn't call herself his mother with all she had put him through and wished she had thought differently at the time of their separation.

Truly they had made a mistake in entrusting Naruto's care to these people. They only hoped they could explain to Naruto the circumstances around their decision and in time he would forgive them of their slights, regardless of how unlikely that would be.

It was time for the ceremony and Minato had expressed his disappointment and fury at the villagers for what they did to his own flesh and blood. A lot of the villagers were confused on that matter, but he quickly cleared that up with the shocking revelation of Naruto being his son. Immediately most of the villagers and Shinobi knew they were in trouble.

Shortly after the ceremony Minato and Kushina continued to look over the large records of Naruto's life. They wanted to find him and apologize, but they couldn't go in blind again. Who knows what kind of damage they would cause if they joked about new revelations to him again or brought up something that happened. They spent hours looking over the records delving deeper into his life and so far it painted a terrible picture, the abuse, neglect, torture, suffering, pain, mistrust and worst of all loss.

They found out in greater detail that Naruto had lived a terrible life being kicked out of the orphanage at 6, constant homeless periods, short term accommodation that changed randomly, trashed apartments, overpriced necessities, beatings, abuse, poor academic records, long medical files and much, much more in his 9 year life in Konoha.

To top it off he only found out recently of him being a Jinchuriki from a traitor no less who mocked him while killing someone precious to him. Frankly they were surprised he was still sane by all he's been through, but even then they grew concerned after all they were unsure how he would react to yesterday's revelation. They needed to talk to Naruto as soon as possible and help him through the pain. The thought of their child going through that alone scared them.

With all bad records out of the way they couldn't help but feel a sense of pride. Through his suffering Naruto had made do with what he had showing resourcefulness as well as maintaining a cheery attitude to life, whether it was a mask or not. That coupled with him maintaining sanity through all the pain showed strong mental fortitude.

Naruto had also continually demonstrated determination and perseverance by working towards his dream of becoming Hokage, regardless of the bias and hindrances pushing against him. He wasn't strong and was considered the weakest in the class, but with his attitude along with him being their son they were sure with the right push he would become strong and a future beacon for the next generation of the 'will of fire'.

Little did they know it was already too little too late.

**With Ayame and Teuchi**

Both of Naruto's precious people were unable to attend the welcoming ceremony for the return of the Hokage, but that didn't mean they didn't know what was happening. The gossip channel was running rampart and working in a ramen stand allowed them to find out the situation. It came out as a surprise that the parents that had abandoned Naruto's to his deplorable fate were Minato and Kushina Namikaze; then again his similarity to Minato was noticeable with his blond hair and blue eyes and looking back they had to stop themselves from face palming from the obvious.

Next they found out that Naruto had a twin sister and a younger 3-year-old sister. They couldn't help but think how horrible the meeting must have been with the supposed 'family' having lived happily together in a life of luxury while he got the shorter end of the stick, suffering throughout his life.

It made them angry that their carelessness had caused him so much pain; even now they continued to support his decision to leave, who knows what would have happened if he stayed. There was simply too much pressure working against him and it wouldn't have been long till he snapped.

It was obvious that eventually they would notice Naruto was missing and would go seeking answers. They were close to Naruto and almost everyone knew it so they were the likely suspects of his whereabouts. Fortunately for them they didn't know where he was specifically and could bypass basic Shinobi interrogation tactics since they just simply didn't know where he went. Still they would do what they could to buy him time to escape from the clutches of Konoha so if the 'family' ever came around to the store for questions they would just counter by saying they don't know after all they didn't have the right having caused so much suffering. Besides Naruto was better off without them since he didn't owe them anything while they owed him everything.

Ayame stopped her line of thought and looked up to the clear blue sky. 'Naruto I hope you're happy wherever you are'.

**Day 2**

As much as Minato and Kushina wanted to spend time with Naruto to reconnect they were simply too busy yesterday with council meetings and rebuilding their position in Konoha. That coupled with the ceremony and looking through Naruto's records had taken far too much time out of the day and they simply didn't want to disturb him when it was already late, so they decided to put off the family reunion till the next day.

Today the family had decided they would try what they could to reconnect with Naruto despite the likelihood of failure since they owed him so much and they had no idea where to start building the bridge.

Naruko herself had only recently learned what had transpired in her twins' life and was disgusted with the village, her parents and most of all herself. Had she been more persistent in her approach to return to Konoha much of her brothers suffering could have been avoided.

Minato and Kushina at first tried to pin the blame on the missing godparents being Jiraiya and Tsunade, however Naruko's reply was it was as much their fault for trusting people that weren't family to Naruto's care and they should have kept track on what was happening to their son instead of blindly trusting others with their own child. The family knew they deserved nothing but hatred from the boy but they would do whatever it took to get Naruto in their lives.

Naruko and the family went to extra lengths to prepare for the apology bringing with them a great number of Jutsu scrolls, books, necessities and even large amounts of Ryo to at least satiate the pain they had exposed him to. It wasn't much in comparison to the large records of suffering he had endured, but it was a start.

The family along with little Narumi left the Namikaze estate with their apology presents sealed into a storage scroll and began making their way to Naruto's last known apartment. On the way they were greeted by many past friends and civilians who either wanted to say hello or ask for forgiveness for what they have done, or what they didn't do.

The family was too focused to care and only replied with glares and disgusted looks after all it wasn't them they should be apologizing to. Most of the Shinobi, civilians and old friends flinched at their reply understanding clearly how much they messed up. Most hoped that overtime they would attain some level of forgiveness.

The family arrived outside the known apartment after walking to the third story and noticed belongings and furniture of various kinds scattered outside the apartment's entrance. 'Early Spring cleaning?' was what the family thought simultaneously thinking that Naruto was replacing run down furniture, after all who would be stupid enough to evict him when word had spread that he was the Yondaime's son. Surely no one was that stupid, right?

Minato knocked on the door and the family waited for a response.

No response.

There were no signs of Naruto registering the knock on the other side.

Still they waited.

Naruko decided to check if the front door was open only to find it locked. 'Did Naruto leave early?' the family collectively thought unsure how to proceed. Still they decided to wait a while hoping he would return soon and meet up with them.

30 minutes later:

Nothing had happened for 30 minutes and the family was patiently waiting for Naruto's return, then suddenly out of nowhere.

"What are you people doing? If you want to beat the demon brat, I'm sorry to say I evicted him 2 days ago. Couldn't pay the special demon rent you know." The now identified fat landlord spoke with pride in his voice, likely from causing the 'demon' the suffering he 'deserved'.

All three members clenched their fists except Narumi who was confused at what was going on. It was clear to them that the Landlord was outside the gossip loop, wasn't present at the return of the Yondaime ceremony, nor recognize the Yondaime himself standing in front of him.

"Wait 2 days ago?" was the simultaneously response by Naruko, Minato and Kushina.

2 days ago was when they had just arrived and talked to Naruto, if he wasn't living here then where had he been living?

That scared them after all if he was evicted, then all the stuff outside were his belongings and not garbage. That meant he hadn't been able to move them to a new home as transporting equipment for ninja was easy. It was also noticeable that some necessities were missing such as blankets, pillows and food.

Did that mean Naruto was living outside?

Was he homeless again?

Was he sleeping in the rain!?

The Landlord continued in a cheery and upbeat voice still unable to comprehend the situation, "Yeah that demon got what he deserved. Sucks for him, doubt anyone would take that spawn in after I evicted him that stormy night. Probably was sleeping in the trash can where he belongs… he de-".

The landlord was unable to finish as Kushina appeared in a flash in front of him with raging eyes and fist cocked back, then in a spilt second chakra punched him as hard as she could. Before the rest of the family could react to his words, the landlord was already sent flying breaking down the wooden railing on the opposite end and crashing to the street below.

Kushina however wasn't done yet and sun-shinned to him and preceded to bash the living crap out of the fool till he was a bleeding and bruised mess. To emphasize her hate of the man she took out a kunai with the intent to end him, only to have her arm stopped by Minato.

"Dear… I know how you feel, but we can't kill him. As Hokage I have to keep these 'villagers' alive", He all but spat the word villagers.

He didn't want to protect them as much as he did in the past with what they had done to his own son, instead he had to do it as part of his duty.

Kushina glared at Minato, but understood where he was coming from so she put the kunai down and left the man in a pool of his own blood. Minato however just called the ANBU to send him to the hospital and when he had recovered enough to be sent straight to Ibiki for torture and interrogation.

Now the family had another problem to deal with. Where was Naruto?

Not wasting any time the family worked on finding any leads his location. Narumi had to be returned to the Namikaze estate with a hired baby sitter and ANBU as guards watching over while the rest of the family worked on locating Naruto and finding any leads as to where he was, even the Shinobi and ANBU were sent around Konoha and its training grounds to investigate.

Kushina and Naruko had bypassed the searching by first making their way to Ichiraku's ramen knowing that Naruto's precious people worked there. They were however disappointed when they replied they hadn't seen him all day or knew where he was. Kushina and Naruko noticed they were hiding something but didn't delve deeper into it and continued to look elsewhere for Naruto.

It was now night and there was no sign of Naruto. It was concluded that he had left the village and ANBU agents were sent out to retrieve him, however that was a fool's task with the storm having covered his tracks and him having over a day's head start.

The conclusion had come about when Kushina and Naruko ended up returning to the ramen stand with Minato stating they were hiding something about Naruto. From there it didn't take long to pry out the information from Ayame and Teuchi due to the threat of working against the village and the consequences.

Sure the 2 workers didn't know where Naruto had went, but they at least knew he had left during the storm to take full advantage of the track covering potential as well as the confusion around Minato's return.

Immediately Minato had tasked the ANBU to spread out and search fire country and any allied countries for his estranged son. As hokage Minato could have had the pair sent to prison for working against Konoha and not notifying them earlier, or even stopping Naruto, but no matter what way he saw it they weren't at fault and were looking out for him. Besides if he did send them to prison it would only make the relation worse with Naruto and he would never forgive them then. Still he hoped he would be found, captured and returned in which they can finally work to make things right.

**Day 3**

It was the third day of the return of the Namikaze and the Shinobi and ANBU outside Konoha were on high alert for any signs of Naruto. Kushina wanted to join them, but Minato convinced her to stay since she needed to take care of Narumi and the ninja outside were working overtime to look for him, especially Sarutobi who also joined in the search. With him searching for Naruto it would only be a matter of time till he is found after all he was the previous Hokage. Her interference would just change very little in the search for Naruto.

Today was also the day that Naruko would enter the ninja academy for the first time. Academy had been postponed due to recent events however was set start up once again and she was exited to enter, but also sad at going to a major place of Naruto's suffering.

She really wanted to see Naruto again, apologize to him and build what relationship she could with her brother; however that was becoming less and less likely each passing day he had left Konoha. Naruko was sorry and depressed over the loss of her brother, but that wouldn't keep her down as she was more determined than ever to bring her nii-san back and make things right. It was her goal, no dream to complete the family as it should be. To do that she needed to get stronger, she needed to train and study. No more mistakes, everything would be complete once nii-san was returned.

Naruko prepared herself for the academy. She was already strong having trained with her parents extensively and would capitalize on what she already knew. She needed to pass academy as soon as possible and begin her search for her brother and bring him back, whether he wanted to or not.

Naruko arrived at the academy and proceeded to the classroom 302, her brothers class room. She entered the room and looked around analysing the different children that were likely to be her teammates. So far there were only 8 others in the room that she saw potential in. She didn't know their names but in time that was likely to change, maybe she would even have a rival to top of her friendships.

Naruko looked around for a free seat and noticed a female with black hair, onyx eyes, a slim figure and wearing a purple ninja kimono staring out the window while on her right were 2 free seats. Seeing no harm in taking one Naruko made her way to the free middle seat moving up the stairs and eventually sitting down. The girl hadn't noticed her yet so she decided to initiate the conversation.

"Hi I'm Naruko Namikaze, mind if I sit here?" she questioned curious of the girl.

The female replied, "Actually yeah I do, could you scurry across one. Naruto usually sits there and he should be coming in soon, although I doubt he'd want to sit next to you".

Naruko gulped. Guess this girl was a friend of Naruto's or at least an acquaintance with him and knew about his complicated… situation. Yet she wasn't aware that Naruto was actually missing, guess it was her duty to inform her.

"Umm…. About that…. Well you see…. Uhhh…. Naruto kinda left the village" she responded unsure on how to best convey the situation.

This immediately got the attention of the girl as she spun around and looked at her seriously "What?"

"Yeah… My brother kind of left, but don't you worry as soon as I graduate I'll drag him back and make things right". Naruko replied upbeat and confident in her abilities and dream.

The female scoffed "Yeah right, you were likely the people that drove him away in the first place. Seriously just rocking up randomly right after someone close to Naruto was killed and saying you're his family that abandoned him. It's no wonder why he left".

Naruko flinched at the jab and then got angry "Who the hell are you to say such things captain obvious!?"

"Figures a weak and a mentally challenged girl like you wouldn't know much about me. I'm the last Uchiha, Satsuki Uchiha and the prodigy of the clan". She replied smugly to Naruko, which only seemed to infuriate her further.

"Yeah the clan of 2 people while the rest was wiped out by your older brother. What's Naruto to you anyway? I don't think your Naruto's friend or he would have told you he was leaving like he did with Ayame and Teuchi". She replied with a smug smirk of her own.

The newly identified Satsuki blushed red in anger and embarrassment and stood up in defiance. Naruko stood up to match her and they both stared down one another.

It was the start of a beautiful friendship.

**Satsuki At the end the day**

Satsuki didn't pay much attention in class and thought over the recent developments in Konoha and her interaction with Naruko. She had no real friends and was often lonely with Naruto being her only light, challenging her every day to enforce the point he was her rival and would one day beat her.

Satsuki thought it was funny at first and daily beat him to the ground to prove her superiority, yet he stood back up with fire and determination in his eyes and continued to challenge her. When she asked why? His simple reply was she was strong and he wanted to be strong as well and if he managed to beat her it would mean that he got stronger and a step closer to his dream of being Hokage.

She was confused at first, but thought over what he said overtime and eventually understood when she saw him training alone. He was an orphan back then and survived alone. He was just determined to prove himself, to show he was somebody and she admired that attitude of his. Sure he was weak but with recent revelations it was completely understandable, being hated by everyone with all the bias aimed towards him.

It was a surprise to her that he remained sane through all that suffering. She had hoped to see him in the academy today, to talk to him and to actually become friends and not just rivals, however all for naught as she found out he left to start a new life elsewhere.

Satsuki couldn't blame him. She had noticed his treatment with the occasional whisper of 'demon brat' directed to him. She only found out what it had meant and truthfully it just made her respect for him grow. He persevered through the hardship and pain all with the desire to get stronger in order to attain respect from fellow peers and villagers, even when they didn't deserve it. That's what always made him unique and different from the rest and in her eyes, someone capable.

It was only recent when things had begun to change. On top of the abuse, Iruka their previous teacher had been killed and from what she heard by Mizuki another teacher who turned traitor. Naruto and Iruka were not entirely close at the time but he did watch over Naruto and as such it came to no surprise that Naruto was depressed over his death.

If that was all things would have rolled over in time, but it wasn't the end of the week, instead another problem shows up, the Namikaze family… for Naruto to suddenly find out that his family was alive all along living happily together seemed to have pushed him over the edge and he left.

Satsuki *sighed*, she wished he could have at least talked to him about it, but she guess all the times she had purposely mocked him for his weakness had negative effect on his view of her. She didn't do it out of hate, rather she did it because she cared and her words continued to drive him to become stronger.

Still he was gone and there was nothing she could do about it while she stayed in Konoha. She wished she could at least have talked to him one more time to become an official friend to him, but it was too late.

No it wasn't too late; she would find him and tell him what she thought of him. She will make things right.

**With Naruto day 4**

Naruto had set out with the sailors in the trading boat to a continent overseas and towards a place called the Empire. Naruto didn't know much about the place and only picked up tidbits of information from what the sailors told him. It was west of the elemental nations and just like the elemental nations was a large continent with the dominant power being the 'Empire'. It was a long sail to reach their destination and they didn't know much about the area not having delved too deep within, but they were able to collect information from rumors of traders at port.

Apparently the elemental nations have only just discovered their existence about a year ago and have started small-scale trade with the locals. From what the sailors had gathered on the other side the 'Empire' was said to have been around for 1000 years and boasted numerous resources and land.

At the founding the empire was said to have limitless resources and the best minds of the world with the emperor having absolute authority, but was now going through decline due corruption, economic recession, eroding public order, rampart poverty and dissatisfaction with the people. Still with how big the Empire was said to be and a new identity he had he was sure he would be able to make a fresh start there.

One particular piece of information that he found interesting was the rumors of danger beasts or 'risk species' that roamed the continent that were extremely hostile to humans, attacking them if they wander into their territory. Naruto had wondered if these danger beasts were like summon creatures and if he could make a contract with one after all his combat repertoire was severely lacking not having completed the academy.

He supposed his first order of business would be training and attaining strength and with groups hunting down danger beast he supposed he could join in and make some money, get to know strong people while also completing some training.

Things were finally looking up for Naruto, until suddenly

*Boom*

A whizzing sound was heard from the distance and Naruto spun around to the direction of the noise to see a ship in the distance. 'What was going on?' he thought himself until the situation was clarified by one word and one scream.

"Pirates!"

**Final comment:**

**So how was the chapter, good? Bad? Please review as I'd like feedback. There was a small part I decided to copy and paste and I'm sure you noticed it, but know this everything from here on out is original as I don't think anyone has done a crossover for this manga as of yet.**

**There are likely to be grammatical errors and I'm unsure when I can get around to fixing them. As I mentioned before I am taking some messed up subjects for my degree and am pressed for time. I only completed this since I took caffeine pill and stayed up all night while studying at the same time. So bear with me till I'm truly free to make proper updates.**


	3. Chapter 3: Landfall

**Naruto and Akame ga Kiru Revolution**

**Comments: **

**I rushed my other chapter and listened to it over the phone and noticed many discrepancies. I will try and fix when I can but that's not likely going to happen till June or July after Uni. My chapters usually come out from my I phone and as such there a periods where my mindset changes and hence changes to the story.**

**For those who commented on updating faster I have other focuses on life. I'm extremely sorry I didn't update this sooner, I've focused my attention of my other fic The Last of Naruto and I did this more in the spur of the moment. I now have regained my enjoyment of Akame ga Kiru. It's hard to maintain inspiration when the manga chapters come out so slowly that it's agonizing to wait. Also I generally make chapters when there is no interesting stories (to me) coming out and as I get bored waiting I type. Ironic isn't it. Lol.**

**As for my approach to the story, I wanted to make a mix of clash of civilizations after Naruto integrated more into the empire, but don't expect that to happen for a while. Think of Kiri civil war with Naruto, but with Naruto in the empire instead. Also I'm still free falling on this chapter, why, well because there is hardly anyone doing crossovers of Akame ga Kiru and I can't make any sense on where to proceed. I'll do my best to make it entertaining though.**

**I also cut the chapter a bit short because doing the pirate scene was agonizing the entire way through. As such towards the end it's a bit more of a summary. You can expect the next chapters to be better cause I'm pushing through towards the start of the manga. Yay…**

**I'm hoping my work will inspire more people to write about Naruto and Akame ga Kiru crossovers.**

**Also I just realized that I am going to have trouble with future chapters. How am I going to hide Naruto's identity from Esdese and the Jagers when I get to that part. There are multiple roads I can take, have Naruto replace Tatsumi or have Naruto play a third person guy in the rebellion. I need ideas… please review or send me a PM on what I should do. I'd rather not have Naruto rely on an armored teigu or henge to hide his identity**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 3 Landfall**

After a week of sailing Naruto had finally arrived at a port town south of the Empire. Once he disembarked and said his goodbyes to the sailors as well as his new friends, Naruto walked down the harbor-side taking note of the city surroundings. Immediately he noticed the similarities and difference in the architect of the city as buildings bore similarities to elemental nation design, particularly that of Konoha, but had a more rugged and modern feel to them with the prioritization of cement and bricks rather than wood.

Naruto thought it was unique and extravagant in its own way and grew more excited to see what the capital was like, once he began traveling around and got to know the empire first. He had heard many great things about the empire from its navy, particularly from Wave and his master and was exited to see as much of it as he could, from the ports, to the cities, to the wild wilderness and to the mountains. It was so different to that of Konoha and this time he could freely explore without interruptions of ninja hunting him.

Naruto was free.

He felt free.

No more abusive villagers to deal with and no more lies piling on behind his back.

He could do what he wanted, be what he wanted and find actual friends that would care about him. Just thinking about what lay ahead made him giddy with excitement.

As Naruto travelled down the streets he thought back to Wave, his master and the navy and couldn't help but wonder what lay in store for him.

Flashback

"Pirates!" One of the deck men shouted. Pirates were a constant danger in the seas and it appears Naruto wasn't lucky enough to avoid them.

It was clear what was going to happen so without a second thought Naruto rushed in to help defend the ship by created 20 clones to clear the deck for the upcoming fight and to gather weapons for the sailors. Additional clones were also tasked to man the cannons and help load them with heavy metal balls for the initial phase of naval combat.

It was a struggle at first as gunpowder and projectile weaponry wasn't common in the elemental nation nor were they widespread due to them having little effect against ninja's and their mobility in combat resulting in Naruto's lack of practical knowledge, however guns and cannons eventually found greater use elsewhere, particularly in boats due to the lack of shinobi personnel to fight and defend against (other than in Kiri), as well as the lack of mobility people held when sailing. As such gunpowder and cannons found more use with civilians and the naval trade being a common sight at the ports.

At first the crew were momentarily shocked at Naruto's ability, however quickly assumed he was a shinobi, or at the very least a shinobi in training and their spirits were lifted as a result. They began working double time to ensure they weren't shown up by a kid, shinobi or not.

Naruto looked up and noticed more ships coming in and counted 3 in total. They weren't all firing, rather only one ship seemed to be as it tried to clear the deck of its defenders. It was clear what they were planning as the pirates continued their approach.

'They want the ship in one piece' Naruto thought naturally. They were pirates after all and regardless if they were after the ship itself, he knew they would be interested in whatever contents they were currently carrying.

It didn't matter to Naruto either way and simply continued loading the cannons along with his clones and fired back whenever they could. So far little damage was being done to the pirates and there were simply too many of them so he quickly assumed the fight could only be won through hand to hand combat. As such he prepared himself.

Naruto already had the advantage and he knew it. A couple hundred clones can be summoned to kill and cause havoc and what's more the sooner a ship came close the more room he had to summon clones. It was the perfect ambush and he doubted any of the pirates would be prepared for a fight where they would be outnumbered and out maneuvered.

The ships were close now. Some of the pirates threw grappling hooks onto the trade boat, but that did nothing to deter Naruto, rather it excited him, he was going to board a pirate ship, spam clones and beat the crap out of them. He had a lot of pent up frustration that needed an outlet.

So far the battle had been going well in Naruto's favor, however things quickly changed when the capital pirate ship made its move towards them. Clearly the lead captain was on that ship after all it was the biggest and most heavily fortified ship out of the pirates. Deciding to use the size of the ship to his advantage the original Naruto procured a grappling hook from the pirate ship and swung it up to the capital ship and secured it. Then he ran up with vigor while preparing his hand signs for more shadow clones.

Immediately Clones began popping up all around the ship and began engaging whatever pirates they could find and so far the combat was easy, they were all civilian level, hence being easy prey for a warrior of his caliber, regardless of how weak he currently was in comparison to other shinobi.

Naruto suddenly dodged to the side as a spear was sent flying right past his face. The origin of the spear was from a large bulky man rippling with muscles and had a large mustache on his face.

"Good dodge kid" he cockily smirked as Naruto's instincts ran wild again forcing him to dodge.

Surprisingly when he looked back he noticed the spear coming for him yet again, this time there wasn't a person throwing it. It was as if it had a mind of its own and acted like a boomerang.

"Not bad". The man smirked again clearly amused at his opponent.

"That's one amazing teigu you've got. The ability to create physical copies of yourself. Not a bad catch".

'Teigu? What's that?' Naruto thought confused. Sure he had chakra, but he never heard it being referred to as teigu before.

'Is it their version of chakra?'

Regardless Naruto had to beat this guy. As much as he preferred not to engage in a fight he needed to end the pirates and ensure the crew survived or else he'd be stuck in the middle of the ocean with no direction to go, and that's if he survived after losing.

Deciding not to give any information away Naruto created more clones and had them attack the bulky person with the weird mustache. As expected his attacks proved fruitless with his lack of taijutsu style against a more skilled and experienced opponent. The only thing he had advantageous over the man was numbers and stamina.

The man expertly used his spear to destroy the clones, spinning around as if he were some ballerina.

"Your fighting style sucks kid. How about you leave those merchants and join my crew. I'm sure you'll be an excellent addition after some training. We have money, slaves, women. I'm sure you'll know what decision to take since you'll die otherwise." The bulky mustache man said cockily yet again.

Naruto was appalled at what he had heard towards the end. These people actually took slaves and actively tortured them having found out by the clones sent into the interior of the ship. It appears there was another useful aspect of the clones he had just found out.

The accumulation of knowledge the clones see when dispelled.

Naruto abhorred slavery and torture as it was tantamount to aspects of his old life, as such he was even firmer in opposing the newly identified captain. Attacking again over and over using his clones and superior stamina it took 30 minutes before he was able to overwhelm the captain and eventually kill him with a kunai to the heart. This however was a shallow victory in Naruto's eyes and it was a clear indicator that he had to improve his combat skills to deal with the tougher opponents. It would be one of the primary focuses he would have to deal with as soon as he secured accommodation, a steady supply of money and food.

Another 30 minutes later the sailors of the merchant ship began securing the deck and releasing the prisoners while also tying up or executing the pirates/ slave traders. Eventually another ship entered the arena, but this time it wasn't another pirate ship. It simply far too elaborately designed.

Naruto heard one of the crewman shout, "It's the empire's navy".

Clearly the ship itself was a patrol ship securing the waters for the empire, but it its presence alone brought relief to Naruto and the crew. It was sort of a let down though that the navy shows up just after the battle, then again it was better than them not showing up at all.

It was several hours later after having dealt with the pirates and the slaves that custody was transferred over to the navy. Naruto in that time had managed to make a new friend while familiarizing himself with the empire. He met a young kid named Wave who was just above his age training aboard the vessel alongside his master/ teacher (I'm going to just refer him to wave's master as I know nothing on him).

His dream was to join the navy and fight for the empire, but it was clear that it was a loose dream and acted more of a set goal than a lifetime achievement. Still Naruto found the kid fun to talk to and officially Wave was his first friend.

From his talks with Wave, Naruto was able to learn more about the empire, the people that inhabited, the geography, the countries that surrounds it and the dangers it faces. He learned that there were powerful fighters mainly referred to as generals that protected the empire and the many different kinds of people he was likely to meet. Sometimes Wave gave him warnings of bad people to watch out for, but Naruto being Naruto with his vast experiences with bad people knew he could handle whatever they threw his way.

One significant piece of information Naruto learned from Wave was that the people didn't have access to chakra; rather they relied on normal combat prowess, special biological gifts and technology to fight. One example was the development and standard issue of guns to soldiers, these days being a common sight in the Empire's military. Wave mentioned that guns have been developed and specialized overtime having come a long way in manufacturing with great velocity, reload time and power behind each flying bullet. To them it was an extremely effective way to combat enemies of the empire, however the downside was it was less effective against the more powerful and experienced foes. As such it is mainly used to deal with the more common and weaker form of enemies encountered.

An additional product of their technology was the development of Teigu. Although no longer in production, he learned that these items were specialized weapons with certain effects allowing the user to do abnormal feats of nature similar to bloodlines of chakra users. He learned that they were made from danger beasts of various kinds, similar to summons which also had distinct abilities as their biological parts were eventually used to make the Teigu copying the beast's effects. The weapon overtime then chose its master having a form of sentience over its user, usually having a requirement that they must fulfill. The only downside was it was rare to find teigu only having 48 in existence, most already being in use and others lost in time. Still it was an interesting prospect and Naruto now wanted to attain a teigu to become stronger.

He finally understood what the pirate captain was drawling on about during their fight and why he was stronger than the normal pirate.

After the navy secured the slaves, the pirates and their ships, they proceeded to leave, but not before giving a recommendation to Naruto to join the empire. Of course Naruto refused saying he wanted to explore first, so bidding them goodbye Naruto and the crew of the ship continued to sail towards a port city of the empire, one of them more eager to start his new life.

_Flashback end _

Back to the present.

Naruto pushed on into the city giddy in each step he took. He looked around inspecting the city surroundings while making his way inward. The further he traveled the more he noticed diversity of the people. Everywhere he looked strangers walked by in all shapes and sizes. Some wore basic ragged clothing while others had royal and business oriented clothing he had never seen before. The fashion in the empire was entirely new to him and while there was great diversity in Konoha, it held no match to the diversity he saw here.

Naruto stomach grumbled in hunger and he realized that he had yet to eat. Deciding he had nothing to loose he made his way to the smell of cooking meat.

Naruto eventually found himself in front of a store vendor who was cooking meat over a grill. Naruto's mouth watered in anticipation, but realized he had no money to pay for food. He needed to find cash and work and stealing would prove disastrous long term, especially when he was somewhere new and didn't want to attract attention to himself just yet. Besides this was his fresh start and it would be pointless sullying it with stealing, he did it to survive, it didn't define who he was as an individual. Also He didn't want to have to deal with his so called 'family' looking for him while he was weak eventually creating more problems for him leading to his capture and that's if those bastards end up looking for him. As such, for the time being he had to avoid attention.

Naruto didn't know where to start looking for jobs and being curious about the new scenery ended up playing off his feelings of hunger and instead focused on exploring the different shop's, libraries and cafés he could find.

As he walked down the street he noticed people sent him strange looks, some lustful and others confused. It was definitely a step up from the hateful and disgusted looks Konoha citizens sent his way. It was evident Naruto was a foreigner with his looks being extremely exotic with little to no people having sun kissed blond hair, deep sky blue eyes and whisker marks on their cheeks. As such regardless of his efforts to remain conspicuous Naruto still received a large amount of attention.

This exotic look however worked not only to get the occasional attention from glances, but also attain attention from the more shady type of people. What Naruto didn't know was the city and all of the empire had a much darker side. Sure he heard the sailors and Wave say a few things about murders and kidnappings happening all around, he just didn't know how serious it was, its extent and how deeply rooted it was in society.

As Naruto passed an alleyway a group of thugs jumped him hoping to drag him in and take advantage of what they could get by either selling him to some rich noble or having an extra pair of hands to do slave labor. Unfortunately for them they didn't know who he was or what they were messing with and had to deal with the awesomeness that was Naruto Uzumaki.

The thugs were weak and easy for Naruto. A couple of clones and some below the belt punches and they were out for the count. Sure his taijutsu could use some improvement, but he was a ninja, or at the very least a civilian that had undergone some ninja training and survived harsh life conditions.

Once Naruto had knocked the thugs out he ignored them in favor of returning to his search for work and accommodation. For the moment it looks like he would have to sleep on the streets as he simply couldn't just break into an apartment to sleep and he didn't have any money with him, only Ryo that was not exchangeable yet. There may be accommodation for lost children like him, but he was not willing to chance it after the last time he took that path only to end up beaten for every inch of his life. Besides he had experience living on the streets and it wasn't as bad as people made it out to be.

Eventually Naruto came across an information board. Although he couldn't read the language completely, the use of shadow clones and learning aboard the ship helped immensely. He could tell the board had some jobs on it and could make out some of the requirements being a servant or maid, or working in café as a chef or waiter, but he knew those weren't the job for him. He wasn't even sure he could perform such work and would end up being a waste of time. He wanted a job where he could have action with more physical requirements to improve his strength like a shinobi.

Looking further he noticed there was one job on the board that was interesting and it had to do with danger beast hunting. It was interesting as he would not only gain money from finding and killing danger beasts, but he would also gain battle experience on top of his planned training. It was the best way to improve quickly other than joining through the military. He simply wasn't ready to commit himself to anything just yet.

Interested, Naruto took the flier and walked towards a specified hunting agency for more information.

He had a future to start.

**Final Note**

**So how was the chapter? Review if there is something you want or like and if its good I'll consider it. If there is a problem PM me or review and I'll try and correct it where I can, but I'm sure people would prefer a chapter over corrections anyway.**

**So review…**


	4. Chapter 4: Friends and Enemies

**Naruto and Akame ga Kiru chapter 4: Friends and Enemies**

**I don't own Naruto or Akame ga Kiru, they are owned by Kishimoto and Takahiro respectively.**

**Authors Note:**

**I'm going to try my best to get as many chapters out this week before the finals which I should be studying for instead. I have other stories lined up and an update coming out for The Last of Naruto some time next week. Maybe this one when I lose my drive for this crossover again. **

**I'm rushing the story a bit because I want to get to the juicy bits of the story, mainly the awesomeness of Esdese and the combined conflict with the elemental nations making a move, but that's not till several chapters down. So expect summary timeskips.**

**I know most of you want Naruto to join the empire. Sorry to say for this fic it's not happening. Down the road I may make another variation of this fic where he does and it does sound interesting, but I don't think I can make a dark Naruto fic just yet. Oh and don't get me wrong Esdese will still play a major role in this story, than again she and Akame are the best focus of the manga anyway. Tatsumi is more of a support character in my eyes (my opinion). Also I see a resemblance in personality with Naruto and Tatsumi. I like Tatsumi as a character so I won't make him disappear or kill him off.**

**All the comments so far were positive. No I'm not having major trade happening between the two continents, but as the story progresses expect characters to show up with a war following close by. Don't expect it for a while till the manga develops more and the rebellion is finalized. If your wondering my approach, think of Naruto entering the kiri civil war, then think this fic. **

**For dracohalo: Nice to hear from you. I've read a few of your stories and like them a lot, particularly Parents Returned. I'm honored you actually read this. It's guys like you that inspired my to write up this story so thanks.**

**Chapter 4: Friends and Enemies**

_Time skip_

_3 years summary:_

Naruto's training, travelling and hunting in the vastness of the Empire went on for the betterment of 2 years allowing him to accumulate knowledge, improve his combat capability and increase his ninjutsu reservoir. The scrolls Ayame and Teuchi left him were a great help with its various combat styles as he utilised and adapted whatever he could find such as various Chakra exercises and ninjutsu to propel his strength further.

In this time Naruto had enjoyed exploring the vastness of the empire. Sure it was huge and he had barely covered anything, but that did nothing to deter his excitement every time he looked at the landscape. So far he had only covered a small portion of the south area of the empire being sure to keep to the maps.

As he explored he came across different towns and cities along the shores or in the countryside that were populated by various kinds of people. Most people kept to their own business, but as he walked he noticed the common sight of beggars and snobbish people harassing them. Sometimes he would interfere, other times he didn't and each time he did he would get in some type of trouble and end up having to run away. He remembered the first time he did so only to find out he messed with a government official. He wasn't willing to risk becoming a target of any sort again.

As he explored further into the empire it was becoming more obvious that there was something amiss. He could openly see corruption on the street whether through money, drugs or trafficking and it truly disgusted him. Something was clearly wrong.

Naruto had also come to understand that there was a rise in violent behavior and an increase in rebellious activity and what was worse was that he bore witness to the effects rebellion had on the empire and the brutality that followed as a result.

_Flashback_

Naruto walked down a common road on his way to another city, but so far he had yet to see anyone passing by on the road. Considering there was a large town up ahead it was confusing.

As he walked closer to the next town the smell of ash, blood and rotting corpses began to permeate through the air getting stronger with each step he took. This concerned him and he looked up into the sky noticing the black smoke rising in the distance. Concluding something was wrong Naruto rushed onwards to the town.

As Naruto passed a large hill he was greeted to the sight of the town burning with most of the riverbed frozen. He looked further and noticed military personnel slaughtering, torturing and 'raping' the civilians. As he looked on he could feel the agony of the people and without thinking rushed in to stop the atrocity. He didn't get far however as he encountered a female, the military commander he assumed from the official getup of her uniform.

She was young, somewhere in her teenage years with long blue hair stretching below her hips with an official military commander hat on her head. Her military uniform consisted of a white, one-piece female military dress with the skirt ending halfway up her knees and outlined with black leather along various parts. In addition to the uniform she had leather arm holders covering most of her arms and thick white leg holders also outlined with black leather giving her a sadistic feel **(this is Esdese, but Naruto just doesn't know who she is yet)**.

Analysing deeper he could see she was equipped with a very long rapier and noticed most of her cleavage showing with a weird tattoo in the middle. Overall in Naruto's eyes she was a beautiful sight that managed to deter him from his initial charge. He could tell she was strong just by looking at her with power, confidence and authority rolling off her in spades. It had Naruto stop and think for a second.

Still behind her he could see the agony people were being subjected too. It was far worse than anything he'd seen or faced and it disgusted him. Focusing back on what was happening he rushed off trying to bypass the woman however couldn't do so as she blocked his path with phenomenal speed while out stretching her rapier in a challenging motion at Naruto. She had a smirk on her face as no words were exchanged between the two.

Naruto knowing what the military was doing continued to try and try again to bypass the woman only to fail over and over again. Looking at her he could tell she was just playing with him with the smirk evident on her face.

Annoyed and unfocused, Naruto ignored his base instincts to run and live another day and instead engaged the female in combat creating clones and using various techniques including crude explosive tags and paper bombs. This did surprise the female momentarily, but like every professional soldier she easily adapted to whatever surprises Naruto threw at her by dodging or using her sword to deflect each attack he sent. She even managed to counter him when he was using Kurama's chakra turning him feral and powerful.

As the battle continued and escalated with him and the female beginning to destroy the road and tree's surrounding it became more apparent to Naruto that the female was just playing with him, as if he was some sort of game to her. It was clear he was outmatched as she had yet to show any moves of her own or even attack for that matter.

Each time he attacked the female she was becoming more and more sadistic with the growing grin on her face. Suddenly without warning she went on the offensive quickly appearing behind Naruto in a burst of speed and attacking with her rapier. Again it was clear she wasn't taking him seriously, yet he still struggled to dodge barley avoiding her slashes.

Eventually Naruto began to accumulate cuts and bruises from her attacks and although they would easily heal overtime, he was growing tired every passing second. As he looked around he began to notice more and more soldiers piling up surrounding him and the female.

It was over.

He knew he shouldn't have acted out especially against the military, yet regardless he could do nothing. He was clearly beat and surrounded. Not willing to chance it Naruto pulled out several smoke bombs to create a smokescreen and created as many clones as he could before leaping out and running in several directions. Most clones were shot down instantly, but for some reason he could tell they weren't killing shots, rather more aimed to suppress his escape. Unfortunately for them and lucky for him he managed to get away having to run several hours at top speed. It was clear the empire had powerful fighters and he needed more skill to combat them.

He needed better ninjutsu and a sword.

_Flashback end_

Fortunately for Naruto no wanted posters had shown up and he continued his work as a danger beast hunter, reporting, discovering, killing and trading any danger beast he could find for money. He had a large portion of his time fighting and hunting for experience as he explored the lands discovering many natural and man made wonders on his way as well as the many horrors of reality that followed.

He underwent training when he could using the scrolls to learn and improve his combat reservoir and survival skills. He started on fuinjutsu, as it possessed many maneuvers in combat and outside such as for storage, gravity based seals and ambush seals. It appears that Uzumaki were naturals in creating and maintaining seals as he found it easy to understand, as such it didn't take him long to learn, especially when his learning was amplified with shadow clones. After getting to a sufficient level in fuinjutsu he then began prioritizing his practice on ninjutsu and chakra control. He grew exponentially in these areas again with the aid of shadow clones. Truly they were the greatest cheat to humanity (it truly is lol).

As he continued to train Naruto began delving deeper into his mindscape meeting the Kyubi for the first time. At first the meeting was rough with both sides throwing insults at one another, but as time progressed and his constant pestering of the Kyubi he was able to reach out to him by giving him access to some of his senses allowing him to observe what he observed. With his permission of course.

He guessed his persistence began wearing away at the Kyubi's patience.

Additionally the prospect of exploring a new land away from the influence of the sage interested the Kyubi and he too wanted to see what was out there. Through this mutual understanding they eventually became friends to the point where he had given Naruto his actual name.

Kurama.

Naruto then began training further with the Kurama's chakra, but was making little progress with his age and conquering the bloodlust that followed. It was something he had to work on in the future. Additionally Kurama had provided the basic details of the Rasengan allowing Naruto to eventually recreate it, but for the moment needed the aid of clones to do so. He may have hated his biological father for abandoning him, but he did respect his power and genius with the Rasengan being proof of that (Naruto isn't Naruto without Rasengan).

As time passed Naruto became more weary in his travels. Sure there was much to see and explore, but he wanted more stable friendships and somewhere to settle down for a time. Although he was accustomed to sleeping outdoors as he hunted danger beasts, he had no one he could call a true friend that would watch his back and hang out with him. Sure there were coworkers he worked with as he hunted danger beasts, but it was just that.

Co-workers.

No relationships stemmed from that, especially when he was dozens of years younger than them. Thinking over his progress in growth he was satisfied where he was and supposed it was time he had a break and focused on living.

Eventually Naruto made his way to a small town south of the empire. It was poor with many people wearing ragged clothes, but they at least seemed content with what they had. A small knit community, something he liked. Sure cities were big and fun, but he wanted somewhere where he could meet people and not just bypass them on the street. Deciding this was the place to settle down and to live life a bit more Naruto searched for an inn and information on work.

_1 year later._

Naruto had spent a good year in the small town making several friends while spending time with his new stable job in the forge molding metal into tools. Sure it didn't pay much, but it was good practice. He even managed to forge his own sword. A katana. Something he had wanted for a time and although he really wanted a Teigu version they were extremely hard to find; besides the weapons wouldn't react to him as he had Chakra, which for some reason the sentient weapons didn't like.

He still on occasion went out to hunt danger beasts, but that was more of a rare occurrence when he needed pocket money to spend. For now he was more than happy to eat into his savings and enjoy his life in the small community.

Naruto had also made friends his age. Sure he was the more powerful and mature out of the bunch, but he didn't mind. To him they were his precious people he enjoyed spending time with. There was Tatsumi with brown hair and green eyes around his age, Ieyasu (don't know his color) and Sayo (don't know her color). Initially they were a close-nit group but he managed to warm his way in with the extra help of Sayo. He just didn't understand why she blushed every time he went to talk to her.

Eventually as time passed the friends grew closer and started seeing Naruto as the big brother and leader of the group, especially with him teaching and showing them all his cool moves. Sure they couldn't use chakra, but that didn't mean they couldn't become powerful after all there were ninja's that couldn't use chakra and performed exceptionally in combat.

Eventually the town got poorer and poorer even with the amount of money Naruto was bringing into the community all because of a famine and the increasing taxes levied by the government. Eventually Naruto and the group were asked by the mayor to help keep the town alive and agreed to help them any way they could and left to the capital to make money and gain influence.

Present day:

As Naruto entered the large gates of the capital wall, he was immediately greeted to the extravagant sight of large buildings covering the courtyard where many people went about their day in entering and leaving the city. The windows were made of glass and the buildings themselves were several stories tall made of cement and bricks. Sure he had seen it in other cities, but not to the extent the capital made them.

He looked further and noticed more towers in the distance that were built skyward as if attempting to reach heaven itself. Further yet he could see the inner walls and the palace that stretched even higher into the sky. Overall the architect was impressive and outmatched any man made city he had come across in the empire or in the elemental nations. No wonder the capital was seen as the seat of power. It was so vast and developed showcasing the power of the empire.

Naruto began travelling down the vast streets of the capital paved with bricks and tiles. There were people everywhere and the streets were packed to the point where people were almost brushing his shoulder as they walked past. Carriages driven by horses moved along the road showcasing nobility and privilege in the empire. Even here he could see the difference between classes and the effect wealth had on social status. At least in the elemental nations wealth didn't affect the identity of a person.

As he walked down he noticed stalls selling various merchandise and foods as well as lampposts set up to illuminate the streets at night. There were café's all around with tables occupied by customers drinking coffee, reading book or engaged in conversation. He just wished the group were together to see it all at once.

Before arriving at the capital, Naruto had been separated from Tatsumi, Sayo and Ieyasu after being attacked by danger beasts on the road. He knew they could handle themselves and would eventually meet them in the Capital. Naruto himself had easily taken care of his portion of danger beasts that went after him, but the group was still separated. He had hoped they would have stayed close by and waited for him to finish instead of running off. Did they not trust his abilities?

To top it off Naruto couldn't use any sensing abilities to locate them. He could still sense chakra signatures to a degree, but in the empire such abilities were useless when the people didn't possess chakra. Still he had expected to sense something from them, but even Kurama mentioned the lack of energy in individuals prevented him from sensing his desired targets. Regardless he expanded his senses and as he did so he could sense a extremely strong presence in the capital. It wasn't a chakra-based sense, but he could just feel the power rolling of the individual just like the female he had encountered long ago. Naruto concluded it was best he avoid this individual.

As Naruto continued to walk he spotted a lady with D cup breasts held back by a thin leather strap that did nothing but emphasize the size of her chest and her curves. She was just exiting a bar with a happy smile and cheerful atmosphere about her as if she had just scored something big. For a moment Naruto could swear he felt something from her, but played it off to instead stare at her as she walked down the street. As she passed him he noticed she was carrying a large sack by her shoulder and for some reason he felt that the sack was extremely familiar. Chalking it up to coincidence he decided it was time for a break and entered the bar.

As he entered the bar he noted the square tables and chairs being occupied by customers. He looked at the wall noting wanted posters of criminals posted up and the bar at the far end stacked with beer bottles and wines of various types waiting to be served out. He looked around again and to his surprise he saw Tatsumi siting alone at one of the tables with a mixture of happiness and perverseness on his face. Likely from the conspicuous female that just exited the bar.

"Tatsumi. There you are. Where are Sayo and Ieyasu? Also what's with that goofy grin? " Naruto inquired relieved to find a familiar face out of the crowd of people.

Tatsumi looked up returning from whatever dreamland he was imagining and was momentarily shocked to see Naruto in front of him. Quickly recovering Tatsumi replied with his famous grin.

"I'm getting commissioned into the army"

"Huh?" Naruto replied momentarily confused

"What did I say about joining the military Tatsumi. It's bad business and dangerous. You also don't make much as a soldier".

"Yeah I know. I got this beautiful onee –san that has connections to the military to give me a head start. She's going to inform the captain now."

"And pray tell how did you get a hot lady like her to help you out" Naruto said with a hint of mockery in his voice, yet Tatsumi didn't notice. (Not bashing. Tatsumi is cool).

"I paid her".

Silence.

"You paid her? How much?"

"All my earnings from danger beast hunting with you Naruto. She says with that amount I'll be promoted right away and we can have a steady supply of income for the village".

Another silence. Even the whole bar was quiet listening to Tatsumi's reasoning.

Then.

"HAHAHAHA".

Everyone in the bar was laughing. Naruto had also joined in finding the whole situation hilarious and how easy Tatsumi was scammed. It went on for a good minute before Naruto recovered enough to respond to Tatsumi with a less than straight face.

"Kami… That's the weakest scam I've ever heard of. Tatsumi, as your teacher I got to say you have a lot to learn… Pfff". Naruto barely kept himself from erupting into another fit of laughter's as everyone in the bar continued.

"Huh?" Tatsumi intelligently replied confused over the whole situation.

"You got scammed kid" one customer inputted

"Don't expect to see that onee – san again. Or your money" another said momentarily before returning to his fit of laughs.

"And I was wondering why that sack seemed so familiar".

It took a few seconds for Tatsumi to process everything that was being said. Suddenly his face turned from one of cheerful confusion to that of mortification. He rose from his chair aggressively knocking it down in the process.

"We have to go after her!" he shouted mortified by being tricked by breasts, I mean lady.

Naruto laughed again.

"Not happening. She's long gone by now. Any thief worth their 2 cents would know when to run and where to hide. She's long gone by now". Naruto spoke yet again.

"But what are we going to do about food and accommodation. You already spent your money on getting us passports".

Silence…

"Crap" was Naruto's only reply.

Several hours later:

"Well looks like we'll be spending the night on the street" Naruto spoke out depressed over resorting to sleeping on the streets again. Sure it was easy, but it wasn't something to be proud of.

Both him and Tatsumi had spent several hours looking for work; accommodation and anything that would help them get a quick buck in the city. Unfortunately the hours were wasted and only helped to explore the vastness of the city.

Naruto and Tatsumi continued to walk down the deserted street and found a spot where both could sit down, rest and plan their next move. Naruto may have experience and skill in stealing, but it just wasn't right to do so. Who knows what struggles people were going through in the capital if he and Tatsumi were going through the same. He wasn't a heartless guy just Konoha didn't count since he knew everyone there were bastards.

As Naruto and Tatsumi settled down on the pavement by the edge of the street whose name eluded them. A young blond girl in a horse driven carriage stopped and looked at both Tatsumi and Naruto as they spent their moment recovering.

"Stop. Do those 2 have a place to stay?"

"Again my lady?" a guard spoke

"I can't help it. That's my nature" the girl spoke cheery as she ran off to approach Naruto and Tatsumi who continued to rest by the side of the street.

The girl looked approached the pair speaking out "Do you two come from the country side?"

"Huh… Yeah" Tatsumi responded.

Naruto remained silent. For some reason he felt the girl was rubbing him the wrong way and he didn't know why. Maybe it was the scent of human blood under all the perfume, but he could not picture the girl as a killer. She seemed so happy and cheerful.

"If you don't have a place to stay. Do you want to come to my house?"

"We don't have any money"

"You wouldn't be sleeping here if you did"

"Lady Aria can't leave people like you two alone"

"You should just accept her goodwill"

"So what do you want to do?"

Later:

"WHOAA!" Tatsumi and Naruto spoke out at the great view the interior of the mansion held.

The mansion was extravagant. Both had never been inside one before, but he could tell class when he saw it. He looked around noticing the various rooms upstairs and down as well as a large staircase leading to the second floor from the main entrance. A typical mansion in layout yet was exquisitely designed. There was a chandelier above shining light below, several expensive looking furniture skewed about the room and different paintings and animal heads hung along the walls.

"Ahh, Aria brought someone again". The supposed father spoke up while looking at the pair.

"What a habit, I wonder how many it's been now" the mother said in a happy, but understanding tone.

Those sentences sent ripples of warnings to Naruto's instincts; yet again he couldn't place his tongue on why. He had learned to trust his instincts as it saved him countless times against Konoha civilians and in the countryside so why was it acting up here? He thought it was best to keep his guard up around these people for the time being. He then glanced at the bodyguards and noticed how tense they were.

Something was amiss.

"Thank you very much for bringing us in" Tatsumi spoke thanking them of their hospitality

"Its ok. Make yourself at home"

"If we help people out, the happiness will eventually come back to us, right"

"Mom. That's not the reason I'm doing this…. Joking, Joking" Aria cheerfully spoke yet again.

Naruto still had the inkling suspicion something was up, to invite complete strangers into the house and for the members of the house to accept them openly. Sure there were good people in the world, but they were a rare few. Not many wealthy people he met helped others this greatly. They didn't even properly check them.

The next day:

"We're going to that shop next!"

"My Lady, please wait" one bodyguard spoke

"It seems we're staying home this time" another guard quipped to Naruto and Tatsumi.

"Her Shopping's amazing isn't it? The amount is getting really silly now"

"It's not just limited to her. All girls are like that. Anyway look up. That's the center of the capital. The Palace"

"It's Huge. Is that where the emperor who controls the country is!?"

"No. It's a little different. There's an emperor all right, but he's a child right now. The one who controls that emperor from the shadows. Is the Prime minister. He is the ring leader that's rotting this country".

Naruto paid attention to the conversation and chose to remain quiet while he absorbed whatever information the guard spoke.

"Then the reason my village is suffering from heavy taxes"

"It's capital's common sense. There are guys like that as well". Guard spoke once again pointing to several wanted posters posted up and spread across the wall.

"Night Raid"

"It's a group of assassins that's rattling the whole capital. Just as their name implies, they conduct nocturnal attacks on their targets. They mainly target high ranking or wealthy individuals in the capital… Prepare yourself just in case".

"Yes!"

Nighttime:

Naruto and Tatsumi woke to the feeling of bloodlust in the distance. Naruto sniffed the air again and could smell fresh blood. Someone had recently been killed. Tatsumi grabbed his sword while Naruto took his Katana out of his storage seal and rushed out of the room preparing themselves for a fight.

As Naruto ran Tatsumi followed close behind. They saw a large arc window illuminated by the full moon and peered through into the distance. There they saw five figures, all their features pronounced on the wanted posters while some were unknown.

"Night Raid" They both spoke.

"They're targeting this place as well because they're wealthy!?"

Naruto and Tatsumi peered down and saw the bodyguards rushing into the field equipped with guns and hand to hand combat weaponry. Naruto prepared himself to jump through the window and assist them, however before he could make a move the Night Raid member Akame had sliced one bodyguard while another was killed by Braht in his heavy Teigu armor. The final bodyguard fleeing the field was shot down from long range from what he could guess was a specialized teigu gun. It was over in an instant and from what he could see he would be hard pressed taking them on from the level of teamwork skill and numbers he had just witnessed.

"Tatsumi, be careful. These guys are professionals from what they do. Try to avoid combat with them if at all possible. I'll see if I can buy us some time. Worse case scenario I can take a few of them down with me".

Without waiting for a reply Naruto ran off to help protect the family effectively splitting up with Tatsumi. He was sure Tatsumi would take his advice to heart and knew he could handle himself for a while.

Naruto ran down the corridors tuning himself to his surroundings and taking note of any noises, smells or shadows moving about. It was clear from the posters and what he saw that these people were professional assassins, comparable to black ops ninja in the elemental nations.

As he went further down the corridor the pronounced smell of blood filled the air and bloodlust he felt was growing. As he got closer he was just in time to see a female looking directly at him prepared for combat while the father of the family lay motionless on the floor in a puddle of blood. As he looked at the father he noticed that his neck had been crushed with a few gashes and assumed the female to be a hand-to-hand combat fighter that utilised nails or claws.

As he closely inspected the female he noticed that she was the same one from the bar and was likely the one that scammed Tatsumi from his money. Something he still thought was well played. She however had a few slight differences in her appearance, as she appeared feral like he was when under the influence of the Kyubi. She just bore the appearance of a lion with longer feral golden hair, slit yellow eyes and even a tail to go with the transformation. A Teigu he assumed, one that came with physical changes.

"Well hello handsome. What's a guy like you doing with a bunch of crooks like these?" she asked in a flirty tone either trying to have him let down his guard, or her interaction just being a part of her personality.

"You're the girl from the bar that scammed Tatsumi" Naruto said evenly.

The girl pouted not getting a raise out of him.

"Tatsumi? Who's that?"

Naruto would have faulted in his stance had it not been a serious situation.

"The only crook I can see is you. You stole from us and killed people that gave us somewhere to stay. Why shouldn't I kill you?" he spoke evenly yet again.

He knew something was up with the family. There were subtle signs in their conversations and movements that gave way to a more sinister plot, but he didn't know anything as of yet and couldn't form any assumptions.

The Lion like female thought for a moment.

"Well I can show you proof".

Naruto thought it was quite the risk to take as the she could easily lead him into an ambush, but on the other hand his instincts had been going haywire ever since he entered the mansion. The malignant smell of blood and his hesitant feelings just screamed suspicion. He supposed this was the best way to get to the bottom of things.

"Ok. I'll follow, but try anything and I'll attack without hesitation. What's your name by the way? I'm Naruto"

"Leone cutie. Just follow me"

Moments later Naruto and Leone arrived in the yard of the mansion immediately bearing witness to Akame and Tatsumi engaged in combat with one another and the Aria sprawled on the floor in fear. Tatsumi was loosing with a small gash in his jacket where his heart was. Naruto immediately tensed preparing for a fight, however in the corner of his eyes he saw Leone walk up to Akame and catch her on the scruff of the collar just before she took the final swing.

"Hold up."

"What're you doing?"

"We still have time right? I owe this young lad a favor".

Tatsumi looked carefully at Leone before recognizing who she was.

"You're the BOOB!" Tatsumi exclaimed unceremoniously. Clearly his head wasn't in the game and were it not a serious situation against professional assassins Naruto would have face palmed at his lack of guard.

"Yep, the beautiful onee- san from that time." Leone quipped not bothered where his focus was at.

"Young Lad. You told us not to kill and innocent girl, but Can you still say that after seeing this?" she spoke once again while heading to the to the entrance of the shed.

The stagnant smell of blood, death and rooting corpses immediately filled the air as it rushed out the opening. Naruto could see Tatsumi's back and could tell he was shell-shocked. It was too dark too see inside from his position so Naruto took as step forward and as his eyes began to adjust by the entrance. He now understood where the strong smell was coming from and why.

He peered into the room from its top platform. Directly in front of him he could see dozens of corpses of men and women hanging off wires attached to the roof naked. Some were hanging from their legs, others by their arms. Most were missing limbs of different types, arms, legs, eyes, heads and more with blood all over their body either dripping down or dry from time.

Disgusted, but unable to direct his eyes away Naruto peered down to the lower level and could see more corpses occupying dozens more torture platforms. Machete's and large knives of various types, torture tables, torture wheels, boards with pins, drowning glass cages, beheading platforms, spinning blades and other equipment for torture he had no idea existed were below the unassuming shed. Every corpse he looked at had an agonized expression plastered on their faces, with or without their lips. With the sound of groaning he faced the cages and could immediately tell there were some people still alive and in constant agony. He was speechless.

"What… What is this!?"

"They lure unidentified people who came from the country with their sweet words and subject them to their hobby of torture and toy with them until they die. That's the true nature of this Household…"

Naruto continued to look around and when he looked up he saw someone he whished he didn't.

"S…SS…Sayo!"

Above hanging from a wire by her arms was the tortured form of Sayo. She was naked with dry blood covering her entire body while small amounts still oozed out. Most noticeable of all was that she was missing a leg. She had almost been unrecognizable if it were not for the flower pin on the right of her head. Naruto knew that pin as he gave it to her on her birthday as a present and she cherished it to the point that she kept it on her at all times.

Naruto couldn't take it and fell to his knees.

Sayo.

A good friend of his who he was developing feeling for was in front of him. Dead. And from what he could see was tortured the entire way through. Her face forever plastered with pure agony. Eyes unclosed.

"So there was someone you know".

Aria tried escaping as quietly as possible, but Naruto could hear her steps.

"You're not getting of the hook by running away little lady".

"The people of the house did this?" Tatsumi spoke up, but it was evident he had not recovered from the shock.

"That's right. The guards were keeping quiet about it so they're similarly guilty".

"It… It's a lie! I didn't know there was a place like this!" Aria said trying to cover up. It was hard to tell as Naruto couldn't feel any uncertainty in her voice

"Are you going to believe me? The one that saved you two or these guys, Naruto, Tatsumi!?"

"Ta…Tsu…Mi. Na… Ru… To. I… It's… Me"

Naruto looked to one of the cages and could see Ieyasu in a cage reaching out.

"That girl invited Sayo and me… After we ate, we lost consciousness. And we were here when we came to".

"Th… That girl… SHE TORTURED SAYO TO DEATH!?"

"UH… UGHH".

"What's so wrong!?" Alice spoke as if she stood on a divine platform above others. She pushed herself free from Leone and began talking in pure insanity. It was now clear what was going on. The family of the mansion was truly insane.

"You're just worthless hicks from the country, Right!?"

"I should be free to treat them however I want!

"The same as cattle!"

"Besides, that girl was so impervient for having straight hair for a farm animal! Even though I'm troubled with such unruly hair!"

"That's why I agonized her so meticulously! In fact she should be grateful I took such good care of her!"

"A family of sadists that takes the guise of Samaritans. Sorry for getting in your way akame". Leone spoke seriously. It was clear she was disgusted with what she saw and heard.

"Eliminate"

Naruto stood back up unsealing his katana again surprising Akame and Leone in the act. He prepared himself to kill Alice.

"Wait". Tatsumi spoke up halting Naruto from the act while also putting his hand on the hilt of the sword on his back. He looked at him and knew the look. Tatsumi was serious and seeing he was closer to both Sayo and Ieyasu, he knew not to interfere with what would happen next.

"Don't tell me… Are you trying to defend her again!"

"No…" Tatsumi spoke evenly knowing what he was going to do and supportive of the act the entire way.

"I'll kill her".

Tatsumi suddenly moved forward in a normal slash stance with both hands on the sword while slashing at Aria with as much power as he could.

"Ah" she grunted out one final time before succumbing to death.

"…"

"Heheh… That's Tatsumi for you… That felt great… **HACK**!" Ieyasu spoke out before coughing sporadically".

"Ieyasu!" Tatsumi and spoke out as they rushed to the cage. Naruto broke apart the bars with his brute strength while Tatsumi went in and grabbed Ieyasu.

Akame spoke out looking at both of us. "It's the last stages of Lubora disease. The Mistress here enjoyed putting people on drugs and writing how they were doing in the diary".

"He can't be saved anymore".

"… Naruto. Tatsumi. You know Sayo… She didn't submit to that fucking girl. Even to the very end…" Ieyasu began speaking out.

"It was so cool… So for my death, this Ieyasu- sama here will also… keep it real". Ieyasu spoke out for the final time in the arms of Tatsumi as he clenched his fist with a smile on his face.

Truly keeping it real to the very end.

"He was already in a state where he was hanging on by willpower alone"

"What's wrong with the capital…?" Tatsumi spoke remorseful with all the events transpiring within the hour

"Lets go" Akame spoke evenly as if it were another job for her.

"Hmm… Hey, why don't we bring them back with us? Our hideouts always short-handed." Leone spoke her out her thoughts while dragging Tatsumi. Naruto unsure what to do decided to follow but not before sealing the bodies of Ieyasu and Sayo for burial, a heavy expression on his face as he did so.

"Lemme go!" Tatsumi screamed out.

A short while later on the rooftops of the city the remaining members of Night Raid could be found hanging off some wires connected across different roofs.

"So they're finally back." A heavily armored man spoke, likely Braht from the wanted posters.

"It'd be bad if we don't retreat soon." An unknown man with distinct green hair spoke

"Your Late. What were you doing!?"

"Huh… Who are they?" A young girl with pink hair tied in two pig tails spoke this time.

Tatsumi was still thrashing as he was dragged by the collar.

"Starting today you're with us. Congrats on your inaugurations into Night Raid!" Leone spoke out with a feral grin with her Teigu still active.

Naruto took the information in stride. If what was happening to the capital was anything to go by along with all the corruption he saw in his travels something needed to be done, so for the moment he took the sudden development in stride. That and he was more focused on the sudden passing of Ieyasu and Sayo. He wasn't thinking as clearly as he normally does since those two were some of his only friends and to know they died tortured to death saddened him. He was supposed to protect them and keep them safe. Instead he failed and it hurt.

"What the hell's up with that?" Tatsumi spoke interrupting Naruto's line of thought.

"Give it up. Leone won't listen once she get's started".

"As expected of my bud. You know me well". Leone said before shoving Tatsumi to the armored figure of the group.

"Bulacchi! I'll leave this guy to you."

"Lemme go! I have no intention of becoming an assassin…"

"It's okay. It'll get better soon."

"Mission complete. Let's return!"

Everyone from Night raid began jumping across rooftops in formation with Tatsumi in the arm of the armored member and Naruto following close by.

Onwards to the new adventure.

**Final Note:**

**So how was the chapter? Review if there is something you want or like and if its good I'll consider it. If there is a problem PM me or review and I'll try and correct it when I can, but I'm sure people would prefer a chapter over corrections anyway.**

**Read and Review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Resolution

**Naruto and Akame ga Kiru Revolution**

**Author Notes:**

***Important * I'm thinking of removing Narumi and having Naruto's importance in the elemental nations revamped since there would be great development later on if Kushina is infertile. I thought over again and could just say she is infertile after having Narumi. I'll think on it next chapter. If your wondering why, I got a really awesome idea in my head that would drag the empire and the elemental nations together, but that's not until later down the road. Maybe 10 chapters or so.**

**One guest mentioned a better sword like a gun-sword. I've taken it into account and Naruto has it in development. He couldn't make the sword before simply because it was in development and he needed a proper forge and molding materials. It's mentioned further down.**

**I've also come to understand that there are people that read my fic without reading Akame ga kiru. It would be much less confusing if you did so, besides I can definitely say it's a step up from the Naruto manga. It for some reason isn't being advertised to well I think. Just read it its great**

**Also I read my previous chapter over again and realized that it may be a lot to take in and sound a bit complicated and for that I'm sorry. Been busy rushing it out that I tunned in to using complex sentences. If it was hard too hard to understand sorry about that.**

**I am speeding through this fic as fast as I can and am hoping to get a chapter out a day or 2. I want to get to the fun bits and make this crossover shine so if there are any errors or something I left out let me know**

**Also last chapter and some of this was copied and adapted from some conversations in the manga. Why, cause it was perfected and besides I don't want too much change going on just yet. Besides I would be too hard pressed making conversations from scratch, so bear with me for now.**

**I'm going to post some youtube links on my profile for lightnings gunblade.**

**If you're wondering why I'm updating fast. Inspiration for the story and there aren't many good fics coming out anymore. If I don't read I type.**

**Chapter 5: Resolution**

Several months have passed since the death of Sayo and Ieyasu. Naruto was standing in front of their graves as he laid flowers on each of his friends resting place. Much has happened since their death, joining Night Raid, conducting assassinations, Tatsumi's inauguration and getting to know the members more closely.

Naruto looked on at the grave and thought about the developments over the months. Everything had changed since leaving Konoha. He had experienced the pain of losing people precious to him and seen the true lengths of barbarism humanity would stoop to in the name and safety of power.

_Flashback_

When the duo entered the hideout Naruto immediately went about meeting the crew and getting to know them, their background and some of their more noticeable quirks.

Schere with light purple to pink eyes and hair had her "Cutter of Creation: Ecstasy" teigu which is a pair of giant scissors said to be able to cut anything. She is extremely talented in killing due to her open mindset making her ruthless in combat. As such the revolutionary army recruited her.

Leone who had short yellow hair and eyes was raised in the slums of the capital and was scouted after saving slum children from being abused for sport by a group of nobles, after killed them of course. She utilizes a Teigu in the form of a belt named "Lionelle" which enhances her speed, reflexes, strength and regeneration, similar to his Kyubified chakra.

The people because of her half foreign blood ridiculed Mein who was raised in the western borders of the empire. He learned she joined the revolution when she found out it was forming alliances with countries from the west and with the promise of improved diplomatic relationships under a new country she entered Night Raid.

Akame, who was sold as a child then raised as an assassin eventually joined after seeing the harsh reality of the empire and was eventually persuaded by Najenda to join the revolution. She currently uses the "One Cut Killer Murasame" which is a long katana that is coated in cursed poison that kills anyone with its slightest cut on skin. This teigu concerned him the most and he wasn't entirely sure if he would survive the poison, so he thought it was best not to get cut in the first place and find out the hard way.

Najenda who is the boss of Night Raid doesn't posses a teigu at the moment, but does have access to firing her prosthetic arm. She was once a general in the empire that defected from the empire in her expedition to eliminate the revolutionary army. She eventually lost her right eye and arm against another general called Esdese. For some reason the name stirred him somewhat.

Rabac also followed suit with Najenda's defection and wields an offensive wire teigu named "Infinite Uses: Cross Tail". It is strong with many uses such as detecting intruders and can turn it into a spear to impale his enemies. He noticed his main quirk was his perverted nature, which he found funny at times.

Braht who was also a high-ranking officer in the empire known as "100 Man-Slayer Braht" defected when his superior was framed for not giving into the Prime Ministers agenda. Disgusted he left and joined Night Raid. He currently uses "Incursio" an armor-based teigu that changes form depending on the person using it.

When everything was resolved with Tatsumi and Naruto joining Night Raid the security and development of their southern village was secured. Even better yet Naruto now had enough time to continue working and developing a new sword, only this time he planned to have it mixed in with gun characteristics. Essentially he was making a prototype that was both a gun and a sword that could change between the two or act as the same in the middle of combat. He had already developed the blueprints before leaving the village and just needed a good enough forge and money to put it together. With him becoming an assassin and the financial backing of Night Raid and the revolutionary army, all he had to do was put his creation together.

Naruto still liked the katana he currently held, but with stronger enemies showing up and him now participating in the revolution, he needed something more powerful. It didn't mean he was going to throw out the sword or give it away, It was his baby, besides he still needed it for combat because if he were seen in assassinations the witness would be able to identify him by the uniqueness of his blade. The katana now acted more of conspicuous weapon to draw suspicion away from him when he explored the capital openly.

As soon as Naruto joined Night Raid he had begun development on new seals that would alter his appearance as he kept his mask on, while also passively placing a genjutsu on himself to ward suspicion away from his identity. The only downside was the subtle genjutsu wouldn't work on someone strong and experienced enough and the new seal would continuously eat at his chakra reserves meaning he had set time limits to work with.

Henge was effective for hiding against targets, however he was an assault specialist and henge wasn't maintainable throughout combat, especially when hit. As such seals, masks and specialized clothing that hid his identity were necessary.

Naruto had already purchased specialized assassination clothing during his business in hunting danger beasts/ risk species, after all certain species were better hunted at night than during the day so blending into the shadows and keeping his scent different was important. His uniform was basically consisted of long black pants, long black shirt and light, but strong metal breast-plate with shoulder pads and arm guards. It was similar to what most ANBU wore back in the elemental nations, but with a different shade of color and material used.

Initially Naruto and Tatsumi had begun their work in Night Raid as chore boys doing all the cooking and cleaning, but as time passed Tatsumi took more and more assassination jobs, mainly with Akame and Mein while also training to improve his strength and skill through other members including Leone, Schere, Braht and himself. Naruto had already laid the foundations for strength and improvements prior to their journey, now all he needed to do was adapt it towards assassinations and stealth.

So far Tatsumi had managed to assassinate one of the mercenaries that was spying on the hideout several day in joining Night Raid, the captain of the capital guards 'Ogre the demon' and a bodyguard for relative of the Prime Minister 'Iwokaru'. He even engaged and survived against a teigu user, 'Zank the beheader' and his accomplishments made Naruto proud.

Overall Tatsumi had been increasing in strength exponentially while fitting in to Night Raid.

Naruto himself had been focusing on fuinjutsu and creating parts for his new Gun-blade. He still trained in his chakra reserves and combat but now spent most of his time taking missions alongside Leone, exploring and gathering information on the happenings of the capital. He had already easily proven himself a capable fighter when sparring against Braht and Leone, all he had to do was adapt himself to stealth assaults as a proper black-ops ANBU did in Konoha.

When asked where he attained his skill and where he was from, he answered at the table with everyone looking at him expectantly, even Tatsumi was enthralled as he had yet to share anything on his real background and origins.

Naruto told them he was from another country overseas that was recently discovered and as a child he was beaten and ridiculed for being born on a certain day and his involvement in a cataclysmic disaster that took hundreds of lives. He talked briefly of a Biju, which he describes was similar to a risk species, but at the same time vastly different that was sealed inside of him giving him access to its Chakra strengthening him. Eventually as he grew up and more truths came out including being lied to and abandoned he left his village and country seeking a new life in the empire.

Naruto kept his story brief not giving away too much detail on his origins and the specifics why he left as it may come to bite him in the back. Sure he felt bad that everyone had given his or her stories to great detail, but he wanted to stay hidden till he was strong enough and they were more trustworthy. He could see everyone had a bit of suspicion, except for Tatsumi, but he'd answer their questions more closely in time.

Fortunately Najenda spoke up resolving the awkwardness

"Naruto… I can tell your hiding something. Just so you know that's fine". She took a whiff of her cigarette before continuing in a serious but calm tone.

"We don't expect you to be open with all your secrets straight away. Trust has to be earned after all, but just so you know we are fine with it. We all have done and experienced some stuff we want kept buried, but so long as it doesn't interfere with the mission it will be fine".

_Flashback end_

Naruto looked back on the graves of Ieyasu and Sayo. He truly missed them and often had nightmares of failing them. They were now becoming less and less pronounced, but that didn't mean he was forgetting them. He just knew that those two would want Tatsumi and him to move on and create a better world for the future.

He looked on for a while longer before he got up and walked back to the hideout.

**Later that day.**

Leone and Naruto were walking through the streets of another district. From the development of the houses, the missing windows and the bare dirt on the ground he could easily tell this was one of the poorer districts, still it was an exciting sight to him. He was currently wearing a light brown shirt, a pair of blue jeans and a thick dark brown trench coat on his back.

He looked at Leone and as usual she was decked out in conspicuous clothing again emphasizing her curves and assets. White cloth arm guard's held in place by golden braces. A whit scarf around her neck, black leather underwear held in place by her teigu belt and a black leather bra barely covering her assets. To top it off she wore white pants that had openings towards her crotch area emphasizing its position and brown leather boots. When he asked out of curiosity why she wore those clothes, she responded that it was fun and liberal and it distracted men allowing her to kill them easier.

That actually had him stop and think. It was a good strategy. He just didn't understand why the Kunoichi in the elemental nations didn't adapt such a strategy. He guessed it was cause they were more inclined to cover their modesty, or the more likely case drew far too much attention to themselves. Leone was such a case.

"Hello Leone, I could use another shoulder message " A female with a red hood and slightly revealed assets spoke up suddenly catching the duo's attention.

As they walked down the streets more and more people were calling out to Leone. Clearly she was popular in the district

"Lookin' hot babe! Come drink with us tonight!" one man said.

"Yeah, come hang out with us Leone" a child added in.

Naruto stopped momentarily as Leone waved back to the people calling out to her.

"It's a lot livelier than the average slum, huh?" Naruto spoke voicing his thoughts.

"Souls as strong as weeds. It's what happens when you struggle to survive all your life". Leone responded proud of the people of the slums.

Sure for the more popular people in Konoha such attention was common sight. Satsuki Uchiha, the last Uchiha was a prime example. The only difference was she absorbed the attention like a sponge not caring what praise she was getting. Still it was nice to see a friendly person like Leone popular with the people

"I made a name for myself working at a local message palor…" she continued proud of herself before the duo's conversation was interrupted with three very, VERY angry men charging towards them.

"There she is"

"IT's LEONE!"

"I'll have you pay your drinking bill!"

"It's time to settle our gambling debt!"

"I want your money you scammed off my brother!"

One thought crossed Naruto's mind as he and Leone began running away from the trio of angry men,

'popular indeed'.

As if not caring for the whole situation she continued talking

"Whatcha Think. Interesting place, huh?"

"Yea… reminds me when I ran from angry people after I stole their stuff back when I was a kid. Always got away… Good times, good times". Naruto chirped in finding the situation funny and ironic.

"Really… that means we got a lot in common. Wanna trade tips after this?" Leone continued happy while pumping her arms trying to escape.

"Sure. It'll be fun". He replied enthusiastic. Leone did posses a similar personality like his, especially when he was a kid and just like him she was serious when she needed to be.

**At the imperial palace, audience room.**

"I have a report" a guardsman spoke kneeling in front of the emperor.

"It's about Generals Nakakido and Hemi. They are gone. They have joined the rebel army!"

All the generals in the audience room grew concerned with this revelation and spoke low key to themselves

"The military genius Nakakido has…"

"This will make the rebel army a much bigger threat…"

"If we don't get a handle on this, the empire will…"

"Do not let your thoughts run away with you!" the child empire stood up from his golden throne firm with his words while the prime minister stood behind him with a smirk.

"After all they are down in the south. We can deal with them at any time! The rebels gathering together just means they will be easier to clean up!"

The emperor himself wore elegant attire coupled with a white coat hung in place by a golden pin with the empires hat atop his head, only worn by the emperors of old. The Prime Minister himself was fat, incredibly so wearing official clothing with a large white coat that emphasised his belly. In addition he had a mustache and unruly hair, but what was most noticeable was he had three black horns sticking out his head. One in front where his forehead is and one horn by each ear.

After his speech the young emperor looked back at the prime minister cheerful at his job well done. "So did I handle that well, Prime Minister?"

"UFUFU…" was the minister's response as he bit into a piece of meat and began chewing.

"As always, your majesty is a mountain of calm in a sea of chaos". The minister spoke up again and continued to do so addressing other issues.

"We have a closer problem than some far away rebel army. This is the problem we should be focusing on. The leader of the Imperial guard assassinated, my own relative Iyokaru dead! Even that serial killer was killed by Night Raid and they kept his Teigu!"

"I want them dealt with so badly! I've been so obsessed with this, I've gained weight!" he spoke again aggressively biting into a large chunk of meat and chewing it with vigor.

"Well what of them?" The emperor spoke up

"Are there not professionals searching for their hideout?"

"They haven't been in contact. They're probably dead, but I have another plan." The prime minister spoke calming down from his frustration fit.

"I've already called in someone reliable to help me express my uncontrollable rage!"

"The one who is currently subjugating the Northern tribes will return as soon as she is finished". He continued

"I have called for General Esdese to return to the capital." He spoke calmly assured of his plan.

The generals were in shock and fear of the woman. One spoke his thoughts "B… But grand general Budou is in command of the capital forces is he not!?"

"But to ask the grand general to do something as low as hunting rebels would be an unforgivable wound to his pride, would it not?" the minister calmly replied while continuing his moral boosting speech.

"She is a hero that rivals the power of general Budou. I'm relieved! She is the ice-hearted woman who executed 400000 enemies by burying them alive. She will bring to task the hopelessly incompetent imperial guard. This is no longer a question of life and death!"

"These animals are getting stronger day by day. SHE WILL HUNT THEM DOWN AND KILL THEM ALL!" the prime minister finalized his speech clenching his fist forward with an angry, almost insane expression on his face. Clearly showcasing his might.

**Later that night in the red light district**

Naruto and Leone stood on one of the rooftops of the red light district. The architect of the buildings were again vastly different being that much closer to elemental nation design with prioritization of wood and paper.

The duo looked down at the busy streets illuminated by lights sprawled by the sides of walkways. It was nighttime and as expected the district was busy. Down below and from openings by the side of buildings both could see countless women either waiting or entertaining guests through sake, alcohol, smoking, singing or talking. Just by looking Naruto could tell there were far more women than there were men further detailing the desperation of the capital civilians. All were working hard trying to make money or find entertainment for the night.

"So this is the red light district of the capital. Sure is big. Definitely makes your heart beat faster". Naruto spoke slightly blushing.

Sure he had been at red light districts, he even lived in one for a time in Konoha, but the extent the capital had easily outmatched them in design, size and number of people.

"That straight forwardness is kind of cute". Leone spoke standing firm for their mission.

"Okay than. Time to work. I've got debts to pay" She spoke.

Naruto equipped his combat gear, his standard infiltration gear with the breastplate arm, and shoulder and leg guards with dark black leather boots. He hadn't finalized his appearance alternation seal, or his new gun-blade still in construction, but he was sure he wouldn't need either for the occasion. There weren't any significantly difficult targets so he could get in and out without being noticed and reported by bystanders. For now his identity was safe.

Naruto looked to his right and watched as Leone activated her Teigu "Transform Lionelle!"

Immediately her wares began to change almost disintergrating while a tail sprouted out her rear. She grew ears atop her head while her hair grew longer and wild in appearance. Most noticeable was the change in her eyes and arms. Her pupils had changed into thin slits, similar to his change, except thinner and her arms now sprouted lion like hands with fur and nails.

"Alright, Changing into this form always gets me excited!" she spoke ready for combat while Naruto was in the background lightly clapping and blushing.

"Okay. Let's sneak in. We've got killing to do Naruto". Naruto quickly put on his blank mask preparing himself for the assault. As the seals and changes to the mask weren't complete his sun kissed blond hair and lightly tanned skin was still a noticeable trait, especially when it was foreign genetics. He needed to get his stealth equipment updated as soon as possible or his identity would be compromised.

Suddenly Leone grabbed Naruto by the neck and jumped from the roof towards an open entrance at phenomenal speed. Naruto gaged as he tried to breath through the strangle hold and watched as they sped behind the guard and into the rooftops opening. The guard being none the wiser.

"Phew, made it" Leone spoke cheery and proud of her accomplishment while Naruto was on the ground refilling his lungs with air

"That was not sneaking in… you just charged through the front" Naruto breathed in an out speaking low and raspy.

"Still I guess I would have done the same".

Leone spoke moving on towards the objective. "Over here, Over here. Hurry it up!"

"Look" she spoke much more quietly as she moved a wooden board to the side to allow her and Naruto to peer down below.

Both looked through the board and immediately noticed the odor in the air. As they looked down Naruto noticed dozens upon dozens of women lying about the floor matted with wood. Some were naked, others clothed while most were half naked with clothes slightly falling off. What was noticeably important was the large golden cauldron, the smoke in the air and the pipes several women were smoking out off.

'Drugs' Naruto thought as he looked on at the women. As he looked closer at their faces he noticed that most had a blank eyes as if enthralled by the drug and the smell of the room. He had to stop himself from vomiting from the mixed smell of drugs and sex.

A few seconds passed and two men walked into the room via thick paper doors. One had a small mustache with a distinct eye patch on his right eye while the other wore a noticeable business suit and tie. Both had an expression of might and arrogance on their faces.

"Ohoo. Very Nice. Very Nice." The man with the eye patch spoke. It was becoming clearer and clearer from his get up that he was high up in the ladder of the organization.

He spoke again with a distinct cheer to his voice. "Hey there girls. If you keep earning money well, I'll make sure to send around some more 'medicine', alright girls?"

"OKA~~~YY" was the unison response.

"Boss… Take a look at this one" the grunt spoke up as he looked towards an unresponsive girl lying down on the floor with a very small and revealing Yukata emphasizing her curves and assets.

"Ahh, Damn it. This one's done. She smells like fish. She's broke". The now identified boss spoke. A slight hint of frustration in his tone

"Hahhh… I need some of your drugs~~" the female managed to speak out, her eyes devoid of life while she pressed her assets onto the leg of the grunt.

"Deal with her. We'll get a new one to take her place". The leader said uncaring and looking back at the crowd of girls.

Suddenly without warning the grunt punched the girl breaking her already fragile neck and effectively killing her. This sudden atrocious action immediately surprised and angered the duo. Naruto's eyes subconsciously turning into slits as Kurama's chakra poured through him in anger.

"We'll have to call up another stupid bitch from the slums right?" the grunt spoke calmly while wiping his fists on a white rag

"Yeah. Those good for nothings will do anything as long as they get paid after all."

"What bastards… Unforgivable" Naruto growled out trying to contain his anger and prevent a rampage.

Leone was silent for a few seconds before she spoke in a low but dangerous tone. "The one he just hit… Was someone I knew from the slums."

Suddenly Leone and Naruto stood up. Fury evident on Leones face while Naruto's remained unseen behind his mask and slowly pulling out his katana from its sheath.

"They make me sick… Let's put an end to their business. Permanently!" Leone spoke with fury as she cracked her knuckles.

"With pleasure."

**Moments later at the gangster meeting**

The grunt in the business suit spoke "Boss… It's about time we expand our drug delivery route, don't you think?"

"True huh… wonder if we should go over to Chibul- sama's place to discuss it" the boss spoke as a half naked girl served him sake. Suddenly

"BOOM".

The roof of the room exploded downwards surprising the boss, his various grunts and co-workers.

Naruto and Leone appeared in the room and with cold fury spoke

"The only place you two are going… is hell!"

The grunts in black immediately sprung into action. The head grunt leading them "I… Intruders. Kill Them!"

Naruto immediately rushed forward taking on five at once and with great efficiency and speed cut them in half with wind chakra imbued swings, a cold and furious expression on his face behind the mask.

Leone however stood still waiting to be surrounded.

"Our targets are the drug-smuggling ring leaders, but you share their guilt". She spoke in cold fury.

Then her tone rose with clear anger as her nails became more pronounced, "So you can all die together!"

Immediately a barrage of punches followed, each landing on a critical point in the body, then she kicked them all at once smashing them onto the wall at great velocity making a small crater and effectively killing them.

With the power shown an executive in the organization went crazy taking out a hang gun and aiming it at Leone "Don't fuck with me! If you think I'm going down that easily, you've got another…"

But the executive wasn't able to complete his sentence or open fire as his upper body was cut off with Naruto appearing in front of the now dead man.

Leone instead went directly to the boss capturing his neck in her lion like hands and began choking him. He began begging trying to find middle ground to ensure his survival.

"What do you want? Money…? Drugs? I'll give you whatever you want if you just let me go".

Leone spoke calmly, her hair covering her eyes and her fury.

"I don't want either of those things. What I want from you is your life". As she finished her cold fury speech, a feral grin appeared on her face.

"Wh… Who the hell are you guys?"

"We're Nobodies"

Leone brought her fist back pouring power into the punch. From where he could see Naruto noticed the change in wind as she did so and when she let loose her punch, just like a spring the power behind it was great. The boss was immediately propelled through the air destroying the back wall. As Naruto looked on he could see and apparent hole in his torso where Leone had punched and the blood dripping out of the dead mans mouth.

"Therefore. Disposing of societies trash suits us just fine".

_1 hour later as Leone and Naruto began their journey back to night raid_

"So what's going to happen to all those broken down girls now?" Naruto spoke getting her attention

"That's not our problem is it?"

"But"

"There's an old doctor in the slums they can be taken to… Though he isn't that skilled. We'll see him and explain the situation. He's got a thing for young girls, so I'm sure he'll be happy to help."

"Leone – nee- san. Heheheh. Say what you want, but you're a kind person at heart aren't you?"

"It's only because I know some of them."

"Whatever the reason is fine. As long as they get a chance in life its all good." Naruto spoke happy with his famous grin. Leone blushed as a result

"…Naruto. I've thought this from the beginning, but…" Leone began slowly and softly

"When you make that sort of face… It's really cute…" she spoke as she licked Naruto on the cheek

"Ah.. Huh… Wha…!"

"Fufufu… I was literally marking you." She spoke in her firm pose, a blush on her cheeks.

"If you grow up to be a good man, you're mine".

**Meanwhile in the Northern Lands fortified city.**

The Northern Lands fortified city and people were advanced in terms of technology, but not overtly so like the empire. They possessed electricity and appliances as well as pipelines for sewerage and water. Although crude, their infrastructure designs allowed for multiple levels of residence and additional construction atop the roof. At the center stood the fortified city, walls stretching at least a hundred meters high with pipes and armaments along its sides. But what stood out about the city was that it was frozen in a big block of ice, as if it had been buried inside a glacier. The truth however was far more frightening.

Below in the various buildings surrounding the city bodies of Northern military personnel equipped with winter jackets and gas masks were sprawled around the snowing city, frozen in ice blocks and expressions unreadable behind the masks.

In various areas pikes had been set up vertically with men and women either skewered onto them or tied on. All were bleeding profusely or had blood drying all around them. Most were naked exposing them to frostbite, others had some clothing on, but did nothing to limit the cold making their deaths, slow, long and agonizing. The more lucky ones were already dead before being set on. What was truly disturbing were their faces. Their eyes and mouths were stitched shut. No screams or please for help ever leaving their throats and death meeting them in complete darkness.

They were set up as a reminder of the might of the Empire.

In front of the fortified city's entrance sat the general. A chain was in her right hand linked to a dog collar on the neck of the man kneeling and licking her boots. The man was Numa Seika, hero of the North and he was currently naked with blood drying all around his body. Desperate for his life he acted like a dog, tongue sticking out his mouth and a permanent blush on his face, likely from the cold.

"The northerners were defeated in a blink of an eye. That's our general for you." One soldier said

Esdese sighed. "Their army, people and pride were so easily crushed huh… And this is their supposed hero? How worthless."

"Die Dog!" she spoke bored as she kicked the once mighty hero in the head with her metal tipped high heel boots killing him and spraying his blood across the pavement.

She put her foot down, stood up and walked to the exit of the city's outer rim, her highly equipped and well experienced army following behind her. Each soldier had their own custom weapon for combat, specialized guns, spears, and swords. One soldier in particular was over 9 meters tall. All of them were distinguished soldiers equipped with empire winter trench coat uniforms and standard metal hats.

"Somewhere out there… Is there an enemy that can satisfy me…?" she spoke with power, authority and confidence

'I'm hope your ready boy. I'm coming for you'

Esdese, Sadist and "The Empire's Strongest".

**Back in the elemental nations 1 year ago (just forgot to add it into the last chapter)**

**Satsuki and Naruko in the valley of the end**

Three years had passed since Naruto had left the village and Naruko and Satsuki were facing off in the valley of the end. Naruko was trying to prevent Satsuki from defecting to Orochimaru and Satsuki trying to escape towards him with promises of power.

Over the years the girls filled out nicely appearing beautiful in their own way. Naruko more feral like with her whisker marks on her cheeks and her blond hair tied up in 2 pigtails, one on either side of her head. Satsuki on the other hand had her more homely features with feral black long hair and pale skin.

Over the years the two had developed a rivalry to the point it was hard to tell if they were friends. Both wanted to see Naruto again, but both were against aiding each other and the way to go about it. Naruko still stood by her family and Konoha hoping to become Hokage and find their lost brother and make things right. Satsuki on the other hand wanted Itatchi dead through power and developed the idea of seeking Naruto on her own without Konoha's aid, after all she expected Naruto to stay well away from them.

Over the years both had trained extensively becoming the most powerful of their class (along with Hinata) and overtime it became apparent that they were even in terms of power. Satsuki had her fully matured bloodline along with various fire and lightning techniques including Chidori and additional variations while Naruko had her chakra chains, Rasengan and other water based ninjutsu techniques (acquired from mother).

The Namikaze family was still torn over what had happened to Naruto and still looked wherever they could. Hiruzen Sarutobi took his disappearance the hardest as he was there during his stay in Konoha, while Tsunade and Jiraiya although slightly affected were now in bad terms with the family and were doing their best to make it up. A majority of Konoha itself was saddened over what they had done and sought to at least make amends in some way, especially since Minato and Kushina were being extra hard on them. There were still some people that didn't like Naruto, but eventually they too were shunned. Truly humans worked in mysterious ways.

So far there had been little to no success in finding the whereabouts or even a rumor of Naruto, but the family kept trying.

Naruko and Satsuki charged one last time. Satsuki weakened had weakened her enough allowing her to land the final blow driving her to unconscious before escaping to Orochimaru. Naruko collapsed on the ground unconcious from her a combination of exhaustion and her wounds. It would only be several minutes later that Kakashi and Kushina show up while concluding the failure of the retrieval mission. Kushina picked up Naruko and alongside Kakashi journeyed back to Konoha, saddened at the development of Mikoto's child

Things were developing in the elemental nations and soon the collision of cultures would follow.

**Final comment:**

**So how was the chapter? Review if there is something you want or like and if it's good I'll consider it. One person added in a gun-blade and it's coming. If there is a problem PM me or review and I'll try and correct it when I can, but I'm sure people would prefer a chapter over corrections anyway.**

**Read and Review**


	6. Chapter 6: Elemental Development

**Naruto and Akame ga kiru Revolution**

**Author Notes:**

***Important, Read before you start or review***

**I got a lot of reviews on the desire for the reaction of Konoha and the elemental nations and any potential development. I did a summary below so there is an understanding on the political climate and the development. There will be more detailed conversational reactions later on in following chapters and below is just a detailed taste. Expect flashbacks in the future as putting it in now will be annoying and it helps with plot development if the flashback is in the right place… the following year is going to have huge development, especially in the hunt for Naruto which I just gave away. If you have a problem with the lack of conversations here, write your own fic and PM me so I can read it. I'm focusing on the Akame ga Kiru world for the moment as the inspiration is still hot and I have a crap load of chapters to go through, besides I only see one other person doing a crossover here.**

**If your wondering, I'm not focusing too much on the pain of neglect, why? Simple there is hardly any enjoyable plot development that can follow. If you want to know read the other neglect fics and you'll se most are incomplete and abandoned, why cause the story gets boring or the reader gets bored writing an annoying plot. Those that are complete usually having some extremely weird development or super bashing that I eventually find pointless to read on. Good stories have a development and don't focus just on one thing. Besides my Naruto isn't completely dark. There are bigger fish to fry than his childhood after all in the Akame ga Kiru world, rape, torture, corruption is openly seen. He will still hate his family, but I have a plan that will actually make this fic more enjoyable down the road. Hell if I tweek it a bit I can still have him hate them permanently (you'll just have to see what I mean).**

**If your wondering why the interest and development, I am actually pretty excited to write the massive cluster fuck that's going to happen later in future chapters. I'm not sure if I can get it all written down within the week, but it's worth a shot pumping out chapters till then.**

**I just hope in future manga releases something weird doesn't happen like the Rebellion looses, Night Raid dies and Tatsumi is beaten and raped by Esdese. If that were the case I definitely would be breaking off and doing a deviation. Sure it sounds interesting, may even do a one-shot, but I can't have that happen to my awesome Naruto.**

**Originally I did this fic as a spur of the moment from projectrain's story 'For the Love of Family'. It was from reading a neglected fanfic and I'm just developing it further with plot. **

**I may have missed something important in the summary, if so send me a review or PM me and if it is something extremely important, I'll go back and add it. Below is more of a summary as I am focusing on Naruto's life and not Naruko. **

**From the reviews I discerned that a large majority of readers actually haven't read the manga. Just so you know it would be hard understanding if you haven't. Still I will do what I can to accommodate. I suggest reading it, I actually find it as my favorite manga, which may prove bad in finding out my condition of my psych with the type of content it showcases.**

**As for the Gunblade comment I mentioned lightning's one from Final Fantasy 13. I think it would fit in perfectly well from mid range gun to sword transformation, I'm not sure if its semi automatic, burst or what, someone help me there. The Akame ga Kiru world has a good focus on technological weapons after all. Also I added link's in my profile to youtube video's on its transformation, I think Its pretty cool, also the transformation would be smoother than in the video's of course. **

**Chapter 6: Elemental development**

**Konoha and the elemental nations summary, 4 years till present day and 3 years after Naruto's disappearance.**

Time continued to pass since the disappearance of Naruto and the return of the Namikaze family, yet things were still tense between the family and the villagers. The mistreatment of Naruto and his eventual leaving still stung the family resulting in Minato, Kushina, Naruko and even Hiruzen lashing out at the villagers subtly and directly.

Kushina had reacted badly the first few days issuing her own form of justice by finding the people most responsible for his mistreatment and beating the crap out of them. She made it perfectly clear that the 'Red death' of Konoha was back and in action.

She took Naruto's mistreatment and his leaving hard as she was the former Jinchuriki of the nine tails and was ostracized in her youth. Sure the civilians at the time didn't know she held the Kyubi at bay, but she was seen as a foreigner with her red hair and chubby face. She knew the feeling of being alone and made fun of for something beyond her control and she took a different path in her youth acting as an aggressive tomboy and lashing out at anyone that made fun of her. As a result she didn't have many friends and only stayed close to Mikoto Uchiha who respected her and acted as her rival and eventually Minato after the attempted kidnapping of Kumo.

As she continued to delve deeper into Naruto's suffering, his personality and approach to his problems she saw a child in need that did pranks for attention. He approached his problems far different from her taking a less aggressive approach, sucking up his problems and dealing with it as best as he could. She noticed he trained alone and had little to no support from his teachers except from the one called Iruka, however he had watched him die by a traitor of the village as he revealed his deep dark secret.

She noticed in the reports that although things were bad for Naruto, he continued to smile and stay positive and it truly made her proud and sad. Proud her son was turning out to be a kind and strong person with a great personality and sad that she had nothing to do with it, worse yet she may be the one responsible for crumbling away his pure nature and turning it into something disastrous. She needed to find Naruto and make it up to him as soon as possible.

For the time being Kushina spent her time at home watching and training Narumi in the basics of Chakra and combat while she herself revamped her skills. She had plans to become a Jonin again and alongside Naruko find their wayward son and make things right. She knew Narumi understood why things were the way they were and expected Minato to watch over her once she was back in the ninja fighting force. Narumi agreed that this was best and she herself began training hard in hopes of one day reuniting the family.

Minato on the other hand didn't directly beat the crap out of the villagers responsible for the mistreatment of Naruto, but instead took it out in paperwork and official investigations. The first thing Minato did as Kage once again was address the growing corruption rooted in Konoha and Fire country and brutally deal with the problem. It turns out that a majority of people that mistreated Naruto the most were involved in corruption in one way or another ranging from bribery to the eliciting of drugs and illegal good. Sometimes he came across cases of fire country citizens sharing secrets to foreign shinobi and enemies of Konoha. Following a long and brutal investigation and its eventual conclusions those convicted, they eventually paid a visit to Ibiki Morino and Anko Mitarashi for torture and interrogation before meeting their end in the public execution platform. (Keeping children away of course).

At first the civilian members of council spoke out in an uproar, but as the days pass on they too were found to play a hand in corruption and with evidence were also convicted, tortured and executed. It turned out that a majority was delving their hands in gold and greed doing what they liked behind Sarutobi's back. They too paid for their crimes and their wealth converted back into Konoha's financial reserves. Now the civilian council was composed of people that looked out for the good of Konoha and fire country civilians. Sure there were a few members that had played a hand in Naruto's mistreatment, but Minato and Hiruzen knew they were truly remorseful for their actions and were doing their best to make up for it. Still a close eye was kept on them.

Time progressed and Minato began rebuilding diplomatic relations with neighboring countries and allies of Konoha including Takigakure and Suna, although things are still tense with Suna. The more minor nations surrounding were also seeing Konoha as the key player, particularly with the return of Minato to power and in the case of war (although unlikely) were more inclined to support Konoha.

For the rest of the major countries Minato had begun supplying weapons and materials to the rebels in Water country while initiating black ops operations. This was done discretely of course as complete involvement would destroy the sovereign rights of the nation and initiate a bad reputation for Konoha, regardless if Yagura's regime was generally seen as evil with baby killings, open torture and executions of bloodline users and supporters. Minato hoped that with the victory of the rebellion diplomatic relations with Konoha would become favorable eventually leading to an alliance.

Iwa and Kumo were starting to see Konoha as a major threat again with the return of Minato and in case of war had created a defensive pact between the two, although that was very loose as neither side liked each other with constant border confrontations and attempted kidnappings of Kumo for strong Shinobi.

Kumo although in bad relation with Konoha due to the attempted kidnapping of the Hyuuga heiress still engaged in diplomacy agreeing that war should be avoided at all cost. The diplomatic meeting was quite the sight between A, kage of Kumo bringing his 2 Jinchuriki, Bee of the 8 tails and his brother and young Yugito of the 2 tails and his adopted daughter. Minato however brought along Hiruzen previous kage of Konoha and his wife Kushina, 'Red Death' of Konoha.

Things started out tense seeing that Kushina had bad experiences with Kumo, but as the kage knew and respected one another having engaged each other during the third Ninja war, the tenseness settled down. Eventually a non-aggression treaty was signed and although things were still tense between the two countries a working relationship was developing. Talks of trade happening between the two were on the rise.

Iwa on the other hand remained stubborn to the end declining any form of diplomatic agreement between the two nations. Oonoki still resented Minato for having destroyed Iwa's shinobi column in the third war. No one was sure where relations of Iwa would go with only time telling.

Hiruzen took the leaving of Naruto the worst. Being a father and grandfather himself he knew he should have looked out for him more. Having believed he failed to provide for the boy he had openly searched the border and surrounding countries for any signs or rumors of his whereabouts, all for naught.

Eventually as old age caught up to him and he returned to Konoha distraught over his failure and inability to be the figure Naruto needed growing up as he focused on the betterment and safety of the village. As time passed this phase eventually turned into conviction to change things and make things right. Too long had Konoha delved into stupidity behind his back diminishing his sensei's 'will of fire', so with his new conviction he played a more active role in correcting problems around the country and inside Konoha.

Although Minato Namikaze was now acting kage Hiruzen played a major role as an advisor and in backing him from the sidelines by establishing his authority and support with the shinobi clans and their leaders. Although his direct involvement in the village has been reduced, the more free time he had allowed him to improve his work quality and alongside Minato stamped out corruption.

He continued to play a major role on the council acting as the key advisor while at the same time increasing his training and involvement of Konohamaru's life. He had made mistakes in the past but it was never good to delve into them forever after all the next generation shouldn't suffer for his mistakes.

These days it was more accurate to say there were two acting kages who were strict on the happenings of the village. With the greater logistics and growth the development of the fire country skyrocketed reaching beyond the initial phases of the founding of Konoha. Shinobi and civilian curriculum's began improving and advanced beyond the basics allowing for a range of improvements to take place. It no longer catered just towards clan heirs and the privileged, for instance the basic three for graduation, Henge, Kawarimi and clone were no longer enough. Each graduate was required to know at least an additional three combative justu's and be able to satisfy a chunin instructor in a fight. Additionally there were now after school classes available to further advance and improve the student's capabilities.

Chunin and Jonin were strengthened and improved with better training regimes with access to greater equipment and techniques. As years passed more and more were pumped into the Shinobi forces and with better quality to the point that the build up was just below pre-war output. Normally this would frighten other countries, but as corruption and spy's were stamped out the neighboring nations remained none the wiser.

Better yet the Daimyo's samurai armies improved logistically and strength was improving. Talks of upgrading weaponry and equipment manufacturing began to increase as the future approached. All this was possible under the banner of both Hiruzen and Minato.

Fire country was now completely seen as the strongest in the elemental nations and Konoha the strongest shinobi village.

As the change and improvement in logistics occurred, Root was eventually re-discovered again. In response Minato and Hiruzen put their fist down on the matter engaging with Danzo and the elders on the issue. Both had basically said that as long as they conducted missions approved by the kage and were loyal to Konoha and himself Danzo can maintain and train his troops, however certain conditions had to be met such as the inhuman conditioning of the forces no longer being permitted. The reason for the leniency was simply because Danzo had worked for the greater good of Konoha, no matter how dark and Minato could see the logic behind his moves. Danzo and the elders accepted seeing no other alternative, besides under the influence of Minato conditions of Konoha and fire country were significantly greater than before. Now Danzo was responsible for aiding the bloodline supporters and conducting covert mission against Yagura with the population being none the wiser.

Jiraya and Tsunade eventually returned having heard of the Namikaze's return and were greeted with scorn from the family and a painful fist from Minato and Kushina. Jiraya knew Minato was alive from the toad contract and explained that he had a sophisticated spy network to maintain for the safety and security of Konoha. He couldn't bring along Naruto as the danger would be too great and he would be recognizable by enemy shinobi as the offspring of the Namikaze.

Logically it was a sound excuse, however the family were still extremely angry at his neglect of Naruto. He still maintained his network outside Konoha, but at times would visit the family and do his best to show his remorse and improve his relationships. Sometimes he can be seen training Naruko and eventually gave her the right to sign the toad contract just like her father. Jiraya kept and open ear for any sign of Naruto in the elemental nations

When Tsunade returned, she was in a much worse position than Jirayia as she had been drinking and gambling her life away when Hiruzen found her. She was eventually dragged back to Konoha by the ear (its and expression) followed closely by Shizune. She knew Naruto was alive, but did nothing to help his situation nor have any excuse to back her up as she wallowed in her depression.

It took a great deal of tongue lashing from Minato, Kushina and Hiruzen to wake her up after breaking down in tears. Overtime she grew more remorseful of her actions and did what she could to make up for her mistakes. She wanted to see Naruto and apologize for her neglect and now spends her time developing and improving Konoha and fire country's medical department. Eventually she would come to take on two apprentices in addition to Shizune, Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuuga.

Kakashi Hatake although happy with the return of his teacher was sadden by the loss of Naruto. True he wasn't close to the kid directly, but he was one of the ANBU assigned to protect him at times and he did. He couldn't be there all the time as he was a black ops ANBU and he was the next one powerful after Hiruzen and Itachi, as such he was an important resource. He discreetly helped Naruto when he could leaving money, food and other important needs when he could. Being open was not permitted under the guise of an ANBU.

Naruko spent her time in school training and had done so for several years. She worked hard with dreams of bringing his brother back, apologizing and making things right for the family. She had focused hard in her studies making her intelligent, however far from the intelligence of her father at her age as well as improving her ninjutsu reservoir allowing her to conduct several water based techniques and effectively use the Rasengan and shadow clone (not as much as Naruto can). As time progressed she made friends with the other clan heirs, but of particular importance was her friendship and permanent rivalry with Satsuki and Hinata.

Satsuki continued her studies with extra vigor eventually being taken up by a Jonin instructor, Kakashi Hatake (seeing himself and Obito's relationship similar to Naruko and Satsuki) after classes allowing her to learn and develop further while quickly catching up to her rival's capabilities. She was able to learn additional fire based ninjutsu and develop her second affinity for lighting in the form of the Chidori with several variants.

Hinata eventually became more vigorous in her work and studies after finding out the truth of her idol and crush Naruto and his eventual departure. She worked tirelessly on the Byakugan and gentle fist techniques of her clan developing her combat ability to the point it rivals both Naruko and Satsuki's abilities. She doesn't posses ninjutsu or genjutsu capabilities, but she is seen as the strongest taijutsu figher of the class. She dreams of meeting Naruto again and eventually becoming heiress to remove the slave seal of the Clan.

The relationship between the three started out rough with Satsuki and Hinata disliking Naruko for her role in the abandonment of Naruto, while Satsuki and Hinata already had a distinct dislike for one another, Hinata with Satsuki having Naruto's attention while Satsuki seeing her frail and weak at the time. Eventually the dislike developed into a rivalry where the trio would try to out do one another.

After graduating Naruko, Satsuki and Hinata were set into a team with two Jonin instructors, Kushina Namikaze and Kakashi Hatake. The team was seen as strong already having a great background in combat, but almost failed the teamwork bell test over their petty rivalry. Still the rivalry was seen as a friendship in a way and they eventually developed into a working team.

Time passed and they conducted many missions from the constant D-rank missions in Konoha to the events in wave country eventually leading to the 'Great Naruko Bridge'. Here they learned the deeper importance of being a ninja with the death of Haku and Zabuza further increasing their drive. As the Chunin exams approached they were clearly ready as with the other graduates of their class.

Certain important events happened in the Chunin exams from the trio's encounter with Orochimaru, the curse seal on Satsuki, the draw of Hinata and Neji's in the semi finals, the encounter with Gaara, the participation of the Yugito and Oonoki's grand daughter Kurotsuchi.

In the finals the most surprising event happened, the invasion of Konoha by Sound ninja and the betrayal of Suna. Orochimaru had trapped the kage including A, Minato, Hiruzen and Oonoki in a barrier and used the Edo Tensei to bring back the first and second kage for a fight. He had expected A and Oonoki to side with him and crush Konoha as the chance presented itself, however instead was met with a unified front of kages against him leading to a temporary alliance between and the eventual defeat of Suna and Sound.

Orochimaru however still managed to get away.

At this time Kushina, Naruko and Satsuki worked together to bring down Gaara and Ichibi using chakra chains, Gamabanta and the occasional jutsu from Satsuki.

It eventually turned out that Orochimaru had killed the Suna kage and posed as him during the exams for the destruction of Konoha, as such leniency was given to Suna for their actions and Konoha begun helping them rebuild their losses. Eventually as Suna recovered a Kage was needed. The newly reformed Gaara took the seat working hard to improve Suna and Wind country allowing it to prosper.

With the aid provided with Oonoki and A, relations improved for a time with the expectation of peace and the unification of the continent. This however was not to last as Kiri eventually finalized their civil war leading to the victory of the bloodline users and execution of Yagura's fanatical supporters. Mei Terumi took the stage as kage and Daimyo as the economy was destroyed and the prior water daimyo was dead. The country was under a loose military rule for a time to kick start growth and development economically. As a proper Daimyo was established Mei and water country immediately went about creating an alliance with fire country. This did nothing but increase tensions between the two military blocks of Iwa and Kumo against Konoha, Suna and Kiri.

To make things worse the Akatsuki have been semi active in establishing themselves across the smaller nations. Itachi still acted as a spy feeding Konoha information, but so far their focus was identifying and locating the Kyubi Jinchuriki. Apparently they too were at a loss to his location.

As time passed and more missions taken by the team including protecting the princess Koyuki, developments in the Crescent moon kingdom and the legend of the Gelel stone. Overtime Satsuki's began to see herself falling behind Naruko and Hinata. Hinata eventually had Tsunade teaching her medical techniques and attacks that could be adapted to the Gentle fist style while Naruko began moving onto the Namikaze and Uzumaki specialty, fuinjutsu. As she saw herself falling behind, she was eventually swayed by Orochimaru to defect from the leaf and learn under the Sannin. Sure he had lost in the invasion, but he fought, injured and survived against four kage level ninja. That was an impressive feat in of itself.

Satsuki took the offer and defected. Naruko, Hinata (replace Neji here) and various friends and class graduates took off for the retrieval. At the time most capable Jonin and Chunin were sent to the Sound front as sound Shinobi launched an attack. This meant that only the genin were available for retrieval, besides they weren't expecting sound ninja to be aiding in the escape.

The retrieval squad eventually encountered the sound four and Kimimaro the bone user engaging them in battle. No one from the retrieval team had died, rather had been significantly injured with their encounters. Eventually Naruko caught up to Satsuki and they fought in the valley of the end, Naruko standing on Hashirama's statue while Satsuki on Madara's.

Naruko had lost the battle that day.

**(If you want an explanation why I did this read final comments)**

**Present day Night Raid Hideout**

As the sun rose for the new day, things at the moment weren't looking good for Night Raid. Everyone was outside as Mein was bloodied, battered and injured as she delivered the bad news.

Schere was dead.

Killed in combat. Everyone in night raid was downcast having already expected losses in time. Schere was Night Raids first victim.

Most members were downcast as they processed the information. Rabac was openly crying, hand in face trying his best to hold back his tears.

Naruto remained downcast, his golden bangs covering his eyes. He was already expecting something like this to happen as taught in his brief time in Ninja academy. He supposed he was lucky for not having known Schere all too closely; still it hurt to know a comrade had died in such a gruesome manner.

Eaten by a Teigu.

Tatsumi took the situation far differently than everyone else, having been close to Schere in a more personal manner. Looking at it, it was an expected reaction. He was still new to the death of comrades in battle. He himself went through a similar phase with the death of Iruka and his killing by Mizuki, the only difference was he got his revenge immediately after.

Tatsumi wouldn't.

"Wh… Where is the person who did it? Mein!?" Tatsumi spoke, cold fury evident in his tone and his desire for revenge lapsing his judgement.

"What do you intend to do Tatsumi?" Najenda spoke calmly, pain and loss evident in her voice.

Teeth gritting in anger and frustration he looked back in fury "It's obvious isn't it?! Revenge!"

"Stop. If you go off half cocked, all you will be doing is increasing the body count." Najenda spoke calmly with a strong hint of frustration.

"Hey our friend was killed! Do you think I'm just going to sit here and stay silent?!" Tatsumi shouted while tears poured out his eyes

Braht punched Tatsumi in the face pushing several meters away from his original position.

Tatsumi stared back at Braht

"Stop acting like a child, Tatsumi! Compose yourself! When did anyone ever say that we couldn't be harmed or killed?! You knew this could happen when you joined us!" Braht shouted back, fury and authority evident in his voice

Naruto spoke, not to criticize Tatsumi, but rather in an effort to comfort him and depart knowledge from his experience.

"Tatsumi. I know it hurts and I know you were closer to her than me, but this is a cruel world, Night Raid is a product of its cruelty. Be thankful she fought to the end".

Everyone was distraught over the loss and moral was dropping.

As the leader tasked to ensure moral Najenda spoke with strength and authority "Schere's death was certainly not pointless. The empire will now finally understand it takes a Teigu to fight a Teigu and they will now bring in more teigu users to fight for them. But what this means for us is that the chances to collect more teigu will increase! Also this is the real beginning of the life and death struggle!"

Outside the capital:

Far into the distance by a cliff overlooking the capitals outer wall and forests a dragon danger beast along with three figures in cloaks looked on into the distance. Of striking importance was the female figure that sat atop the danger beast, tall and confidant, long blue hair flickering in the wind. She sat with chain in hand as if it were some sort of pet. The female looked onto the distance at the capital and the large palace reaching up into the sky.

"I'm home. Capital"

**OMAKE: Tatsumi and the eye Teigu:**

Najenda was on the chair sitting down and about address Tatsumi after his recovery from the fight with Zank the beheader. Surrounding him at the sides were the members on Night Raid curious at the development.

Naruto himself was there leaning upon a wall by the side of a window also curious about what was happening.

"Tatsumi… your wounds are pretty healed right?" spoke Najenda as she hunched forward and addressed Tatsumi casually.

"The Teigu we took from Zank. I want you to try using it." She continued as she held out the eye like teigu with her mechanical arm.

"Really!? No one else wants it!?" Tatsumi spoke excited in acquiring the power of a Teigu. He had seen what they could do from the members and knew how powerful they truly were.

Braht spoke up showcasing his white healthy teeth and massive hairdo (I don't know what it is. Mohawk?) "It's only one Teigu per person".

Rabac butted in "Because It takes considerable mental and physical strength to control them".

Tatsumi reached out towards the Teigu and for a moment stared at it with a happy expression on his face before placing it on his forehead and… Nothing happened.

"It has the ability to read minds right? Try reading me." Akame spoke also showcasing her calm excitement while decked out in her black assassin dress.

"There was nothing about it in the book, but it's a Teigu after all so I'm curious to see what it does…" Najenda continued while taking a whiff of her cigarette.

Tatsumi concentrated hard, head up high and trying to read whatever was on Akame's mind.

"You… want to eat meat tonight". He spoke with vigor and concentration.

"Exactly, Amazing!" Akame spoke in calm excitement, it was hard to tell if she meant it or was a form of sarcasim.

Naruto and Leone were sweat dropping at the scene in front of them. Their interaction was comical.

"I don't want him to read my mind. If it really has five different sight abilities, try one of the other ones". Mein spoke up casually with arms crossed

Naruto didn't know what was going on, but Tatsumi started freaking out with a huge blush on his face. He knew that blush. It was his innocent expression he had when he was seeing something perverted like when he saw Sayo in a hot spring bath, wait perverted, different sights… Naruto paused shocked and unable to comprehend what to think or say. Here was Tatsumi innocently practicing with the Teigu to only find it could look through clothes. A thought crossed his head, couldn't the Byakugan do the same?

Naruto guessed he best say nothing and wait it off, besides he could tease him later on seeing Akame naked.

Suddenly

"Oh no, it's rejecting!" Rabac spoke noticing the sudden tiredness with Tatsumi.

"Hurry and take it off!" Akame spoke worried.

"Wh… What's going on… I suddenly feel tired." Tatsumi spoke on the ground having collapsed from sudden exhaustion.

"It's the compatibility… It seems the Teigu isn't suited for you." Najenda spoke casually yet again

Mein inputted her thoughts in her usual lecturing manner "You were thinking about how uncool it looked or something weren't you? The user's first impression of the Teigu is important you know".

Najenda picked up the Teigu and looked at Naruto.

"Naruto, your turn. Try it on."

"Sorry. Won't work. Teigu aren't compatible with Chakra users. They simply don't recognize us at all". He replied calmly having discovered it was not him that was responsible for its non interaction, rather the power of Chakra he possessed

"Why's that?"

"Don't know. Maybe cause we use energy in our bodies and both aren't compatible".

"*sigh * this will need to be sent to the revolutionary army Headquarters then. It'll need to be analysed so it can become part of our fighting force."

Akame decided to speak up educating Tatsumi and Naruto on other goals of Night Raid "while we are an assassination team, collecting the lost teigu is one of our submissions. When we run into enemies who possess a teigu like Zank, we take them… even the weakest of them are invaluable…" Akame spoke in a finger raised like a teacher.

"The more we have the stronger the army becomes or something right?" Tatsumi spoke scratching his head and slowly recovering from the energy drain.

"Correct… You and Naruto should read this book of known Teigu."

Tatsumi opened the book to see a vast collection of Teigu. Inside he could see Mein's, Akame's and Schere's teigu already. Naruto peeked around the side and also began reading curious at what dangerous Teigu he would encounter. As he looked he saw the boomerang spear Teigu inside wielded by the pirate. Appears he got lucky as it had other abilities.

"Speaking of, which is the strongest Teigu?" Tatsumi spoke looking away from the book and directly at Najenda.

There was a brief silence before she spoke

"Their use and compatibility change, but if I had to say… The ice manipulation Teigu… Is what I think. Luckily for us its user is currently busy conquering the northern tribes." Najenda spoke low key and remorseful with her prophetic arm reaching out and covering her right eye patch. She was in deep memory.

Rabac then began a long explanation of the North, but Naruto wasn't paying attention, instead was focusing on the words 'ice manipulation'. He remembered the town that was destroyed southwest of the empire and the frozen river. Was the very same ice manipulation Teigu user there? If so he was truely lucky to make it out of there alive. He had seen how strong the people of the empire were and if he hazarded a guess, the generals were comparable from A rank to S rank ninja's. From the strong presence he could feel from the center of the capital the ice user could range into the SS class.

**(If you want an explanation read final comment)**

Rabac continued talking as Naruto remained in deep thought "They are strong and even have their own hero. Numa Seika, Hero of the North prince of the northern tribes. With his spear in hand, he's never lost a battle. A brilliant tactical genius who the northern people have absolute faith in and currently the empires greatest threat. His army uses the country's most fortified city as a base of operations. They've even become strong enough to invade the empire! Therefore in order to keep that from happening, the empire dispatched an expeditionary force to subjugate the northern tribes."

**Final comment**

**There will be more detailed conversational reactions later on in flashbacks as it helps with plot development… the following year is going to have huge development, especially in the hunt for Naruto (which I just gave away). If you have a problem with the lack of conversations here please go ahead and write your own fic and PM me so I can read it. I'm focusing on the Akame ga Kiru world, why cause the Naruto world and manga is really starting to fail that its actually painful to read on.**

**As for the rankings of strength, simple Esdese is around SS class with her ice manipulation ability. Why, well later into the chapters it is found she can freeze time temporarily. I know that is BS, but it happened and was actually pretty epic at the time, you have to read and find out why it was epic. Also she can easily make large ice out of thin air that can be comparable to a small comet. Enough said? If not I doubt Minato would win if she can freeze time for a bit and eventually behead him. In this position it is more on who has more information on the opponents abilities than anything else.**

**Additionally Akame has an instant kill sword that with one scratch puts a curse poison on the opponent immediately killing him or her. Her sister Kurome has a sword that turns people and animals into puppet like Edo Tensei, except with the lack of regeneration. The military have guns and such. The Akame ga Kiru characters, military are comparible to Elemental Nation Samurai and Shinobi, it'll be hard to say who would win directly. Besides this isn't going to be a fic where Shinobi are the best and they will rule the world, that's why I think this is a good crossover to do, yet there is only one other out there.**

**So how was the chapter? Review if there is something you want or like and if it's good I'll consider it. Also no flames, I want a detailed contructive review so I can improve and adapt. **

**There is nothing more annoying and stupid than a flame from a reviewer only to find he or she hasn't written a single fic and have only been reading other peoples work. Those people are generally what hinder the enjoyment of writing fanfiction. **

**Don't be one of them.**

**Read and Review.**


	7. Chapter 7: Relations

**Naruto and Akame ga Kiru revolution**

**I don't own Naruto or Akame ga kiru, they are owned by Kishimoto and Takahiro respectively.**

**Authors Note:**

**There is not much to say other than enjoy the fic and review.**

**I'm being an idiot. The finals may be 4 weeks away, but instead I invest my time and enjoyment into writing fanfiction. I'm acting an idiot right now.**

**This chapter has several important conversations ripped from the manga, however has a taste of Naruto. You may notice the similarities at first but as you read you'll start to notice the changes Naruto's interference in the land has. I took a lot of the good interactions and put it here, also I added some other stuff to facilitate readers that haven't read the manga. Read it if you can.**

**So far the reviews were positive and only questions with the gunplade. I was thinking of the mask for Naruto, but am keeping it blank with nothing noticeable on. Why, cause I looked at the Dishonored mask and even though it is wicked, I can't picture Naruto using it. He's in his teenage years and I'd say the mask is more for hardcore adult assassins.**

**A couple chapters down I'll have an elemental Nations focus chapter with what has been developing. I'm finding it hard to pinpoint times, as the Akame ga Kiru world doesn't have much timeline focus making it hard for me to write. Still I'll do my best.**

**Chapter 7: Relations**

**Capital torture room, beneath the imperial palace:**

It was dark, hot and damp with light visible only from the fire heating the 40-meter diameter cauldron and other fire based torture utensils. It gave the feel of the dark underworld for participants and onlookers.

The room was large, paved with once upon a time extravagant tiles and large white columns all now having been dyed red with blood. The cauldron itself had 2 towers standing by it with large muscular people continually mixing the contents as if it were soup.

Around the cauldron sadists were openly torturing people using various torture techniques, knives, whips, utensils and machines. Men and women stripped naked were tied onto wheels and spun around in boiling water, metal platforms set vertically where they were cuffed and whipped, people pushed on and sustained in metal spiked chairs and more beaten bloody with spiked knuckles.

The lucky ones died in the process or met their end in the beheading platform.

Screams were loud, constant and excruciating for the new and inexperienced observers. New victims entering the chamber and full of energy were shouting their lungs out begging to the torture to stop. Those that were already hours in torture chamber were only moaning in pain, out of energy and dying.

Some that had managed to survive long enough were picked up and dragged towards the large boiling cauldron, expecting to meet their end in a soup of bodies.

Sadists of all kinds reveling in their enjoyment of torturing their victims, pulling their hair, beating and cutting them up where they could.

"Come on! Let's see if you can scream louder!"

"This is what happens to those who oppose the Prime Minister!"

Then suddenly someone feminine spoke up momentarily pausing the torture and pain.

"What is this? Looking at you all is just pathetic".

"What was that?" A Sadist spoke aggressively as he spun his head around only to meet a frightening sight.

"UWAH?! E~~~Esdese- sama!"

What met the sadist's sight was Esdese in her white military uniform followed by three powerful officials. One was extremely tall and buff, another around the height of Esdese and old with white hair, mustache and beard and the final being much smaller comparable to a child mid way to teenage years. All wore black coats with the signature black cross around their collar.

The sadists fell to their knees begging and in awe.

"We're terribly sorry! We didn't know you returned Ma'am!" One sadist spoke voicing the unified opinion.

Esdese spoke up uncaring of their excuses "Truly pathetic, you guys are quite unskilled in the art of torture. For instance what's with the temperature of this cauldron? If its this hot, they die too quickly right?"

She snapped her fingers as she looked at the cauldron full of human soup. Suddenly a large ice block appeared from nowhere and as she swayed her hand and it dropped into the boiling cauldron reducing its temperature.

"If you lower the temperature a bit, you can prolong their suffering even further". She spoke calmly drawing on her vast experience.

"Y~ Yes ma'am! Thank you for the valuable lesson, Ma'am" the Sadist continued worshipping a master of the art.

"Let's go" she spoke one final time before turning around and leaving.

The sadists spoke to one another discerning their opinions and awe of her prowess.

"That's Esdese- sama for you. Such an extreme sadist…"

"Yeah… She's a sadist heart and soul…"

"As well as the ones following behind Esdese- sama, The Sanjuushi. The three beast riors. When the Northern tribes were executed by being buried alive, it seems they were the most gleeful about carrying out the job."

"They are certainly blood thirsty group of animals. I'd love to be invited to their group!"

"But from what I heard the training for the group is so horrible that almost everyone dies before they can finish."

**At the imperial palace, conference room**

"General Esdese" the child emperor spoke from his royal throne.

"Yes your majesty." Esdese replied kneeling with hat in arm to show her respect.

"Your conquest of the Northern Lands was superb! We are prepared to reward you with 10 000 pieces of gold for your efforts." The child emperor continued.

"I am grateful your majesty. We left not a single soldier in the North alive." She spoke with a strong hint of pride in her achievement.

"Splendid. Now I must apologize, I realize you have just returned, however there is work to be done. An atrocious group known as night raid has begun running rampant around the capital. I wish for you to focus on purging this group from my city". The emperor continued in his child voice, calm, serious and understanding of the importance of his position. In the back the prime minister continued eating while looking on at Esdese.

"I understand. I would ask one thing of your majesty". She spoke

"Umu… soldiers is it? You may use as many as you wish." The majesty spoke, supportive of any request.

"I have heard that the enemy possesses many Teigu. It takes a Teigu to fight a teigu your majesty. I would like for a six-man group of teigu users to be assembled that would be sufficient for my needs. I will form a group of nothing but teigu users that will maintain security in the capital". Esdese spoke again conveying the importance and understanding of teigu.

"Doesn't the general have a group of teigu users? Those ones known as the Sanjuushi and yet you ask for six more?" the emperor spoke confused of her request.

"Your majesty", the Prime Minister butted in.

"I believe we can rest assured by entrusting this task to Esdese."

"Umuu. If you say as such, then I will not question it. Will you handle the preparations?" he spoke out, great trust towards the prime minister evident.

"Of course your majesty. I will see to it personally". Esdese finalized.

"Then I can be assured that peace shall return to the capital!" the emperor spoke out in relief.

"Thank you, General Esdese is a very loyal subject." The prime minister spoke out in relief with a round box of sushi in hand

"I don't believe just giving you gold is a suitable reward for the task. I wish to give you something special. Is there anything you desire such as titles or lands?" The emperor spoke again determined to thank Esdese for her contribution.

"There is one thing… If I may dare say…"

"What is it?" He spoke curious.

"I was thinking, it may be nice trying love." Esdese spoke calmly, not embarrassed over her proclamation, yet a small, but unnoticeable blush developed as she thought over someone in the past.

The emperor and prime minister were stunned at this new development, staying silent for several seconds and unsure how to proceed. Then.

"Th… That's right! You are of marriageable age and yet have not married." The child emperor began momentarily confused on how to proceed before recovering and immediately understanding her situation. He spoke confident with hand on fist as if Esdese's request was the most understandable request ever made.

The prime minister however was less understanding still confused and shocked at the sudden development and it showed in his voice "h… however, the general surrounds herself with those who adore her, does she not?"

"Those are pets" she spoke firm and uncaring of them.

The emperor continued diverting attention towards the prime minister and attempting to resolve the issue quickly and efficiently "Then may I suggest this? What of the Prime Minister here? He's a good man!"

"Wait A… Your majesty!" the minister freaked out and paled at the implications.

"As you say, he is a good man, however with his blood pressure being so high, it is uncertain whether he will live to see tomorrow." Esdese replied calmly diffusing the tension with the prime minister.

"I am in perfect health thank you very much." He spoke while eating more sushi.

"Well then, what type of person would suit you best general?" he continued having regained his composure from the comical conversation in the eyes of observers.

"Drawn on this scroll is a young child, now a teenager that I encountered 3 years ago that I find interesting". She began while reaching into her uniform for the scroll while speaking her tale.

"I encountered him in the southwest village while I was quelling the uprising. He was a traveller, a foreigner that was passing through and saw us 'quelling' the rebellion. He rushed in, possibly hoping to aid the rebels, but engaged me instead. I was recovering from extensively exhausting my ice manipulation so instead engaged him in sword play." She continued.

"He showed remarkable strength, skill, durability and prowess that extended our fight well into 30 minute mark and although I had recovered completely long ago, I continued to fight him surprised at his capabilities. From what I can tell he was only 10 to 11 years. He interested me, still does". She unrolled the scroll while still kneeling showing her sketch of him.

The minister and emperor were enthralled with her story, but were broken out as they looked onto the picture of the child that had interested Esdese greatly. They looked on at her really, REALLY crude drawing of the person and sweat dropped. The only noticeable features they could make out were the blond hair, blue eyes and whiskers on his cheeks.

Esdese continued her story not noticing or not caring for their reactions.

"I eventually gave the subtle order for my army and the Sanjuushi to surrounded him and cut off his retreat, unfortunately he noticed the act and escaped by another peculiar ability I've never seen. He cloned himself and dozens upon dozens of him appeared as they rushed off to escape. I was shocked at such a peculiar Teigu that barely noticed in time that he and his copies had leapt away and were escaping. I gave the order for capture and pursued what I could myself, but he still got away." She finalized her story showing a strong interest in this young man.

Esdese returned to her calm composure "I request that when the young man has been identified to report his whereabouts directly to me. I don't want any attempt at capture as it would scare him away and eventually lead to him leaving the empire. I want to confront him myself". She spoke. It was a simple request with little to no string attached.

"I understand. We shall keep an eye out" the Emperor spoke trying his best to discern as much as he could from the picture.

The prime minister on the other hand was in deep thought. Esdese, the cold-hearted woman had a crush, or at least a developing crush over this young individual. Someone that not only impressed Esdese in a fight, but also posses a Teigu or at the very least a power that allows him to clone himself. The prospects for the empire were interesting, he could become strong and fall in line with Esdese once broken or enthralled by her leading to another great power that he can play with. It was something he would definitely look out for.

It was unfortunate that Esdese couldn't draw a better picture.

**Later in the palace walkways **

Esdese and the prime minister were walking and talking over the political developments taking place.

"As always you do as you please, prime minister. You really have become sick, huh?" Esdese spoke in a casual manner already familiar with the minister's tendencies and personality.

"UFUFUFU, what type of thrilling person would it take to fill your desires though. Of course those who don't agree with me are killed. When I wish to eat, I eat only the best of meats". The minister spoke showcasing his political pull.

"Though it is quite strange… till now all I have ever cared about has been carnage and warfare. Sure the child has been in the back of my mind, but for it to surface now after three years… I don't understand where these feelings are coming from". She spoke slightly confused of herself.

"Yes, well, as a living being, it's only natural that you would desire the opposite sex, is it not? I actually thought you were a little slow in the area" spoke the minister knowingly while subconsciously thinking 'love doesn't suit her at all'.

"I see… This is a sort of bestial instinct then?" She spoke knowingly.

"Now why don't you tell me more about the young man? Sure your drawing is good and all but we need to be more specific". The prime minister spoke calmly trying to find out more information on this individual, after all Esdese was young once and with him capturing her attention at such a age, its only a matter of time till he would be as powerful as Esdese.

"There isn't much to say. He had sun kissed blond hair, sky blue eyes and three whiskers by each cheek. He was extremely cute by the way. We didn't exactly talk during our fight".

"I see" the prime minister thought disappointed.

'No matter, someone of his caliber would show up eventually. Rebel or not, I'm confident Esdese would subdue him and sway him to our side'.

They continued to walk before addressing the present issue, Esdese speaking first.

"Well for the time being at least, I plan to have fun hunting these rebels down."

"Speaking of that. I think it's a little to much to request six teigu users". The prime minister spoke voicing his thoughts.

"Though in the end you will take care of it, right?"

The minister smirked.

**Back with Night Raid, Night time, several days later.**

It was cold and dark in the hideout as snow pilled on outside. Naruto was walking silently as humanly possible down the corridors towards the kitchen in hope to fill his hunger. Hearing sounds behind the door he waited and listened in.

"Akame?" It was Tatsumi's voice and that meant Akame was on the other side.

"A mid-night snack?" Tatsumi continued.

"No. This was Schere's favorite meal" Akame spoke in a low monotone voice; it was devoid of life, barely heard by Naruto with his enhanced hearing and yet seemed awfully familiar to him.

"Since we work in the shadows, Schere's name will never be recorded in history of the revolutionary army… So I have to remember more things about her than anyone else. She may have done many foolish things, but she was the kindest one of us all." Akame continued to speak. Naruto knew that tone; it was familiar with shinobi back in the Elemental Nations.

"I understand. You're doing the same thing as me when I and Naruto offer flowers to Sayo and Ieyasu, right?" Tatsumi spoke in understanding while shivering in the cold.

"Yes".

"But your amazing Akame… you keep composed even though one of our comrades have died. I guess you're used to it by now though… But I'm still." Tatsumi continued, sadness evident in his voice and clearly still suffering from Schere's death.

Suddenly Naruto heard a crash. His first instinct was to break down the door and rush into the room, until he heard Akame speak.

"Compose… Used to it?" she spoke in a higher voice and trembling.

"Akame?" Tatsumi questioned wondering about her sudden change

Naruto heard the sound of scuffling and cloths shifting, whatever was happening it was serious.

"Sure enough… I have seen many allies die before my eyes…" Akame spoke much louder, her monotone voice gone and her voice filled with emotion and pain.

"However!" She shouted.

"One of our precious comrades died! There's no way you can ever get used to this kind of pain!" By now Naruto could hear shouting and crying behind the door, Akame full of emotion, a great difference in contrast to her usual monotone self.

"But these feelings will have an impact on our next mission! So I go around acting like I'm fine about it! We work in the shadows! What would I do if I couldn't flip this switch?!" She screamed out at Tatsumi pain clear and evident all around.

"And you call this being composed. I… How am I supposed to feel about Schere's death? How am I?!"

Naruto now remembered why she was monotone most of the time. He recognized those personalities anywhere. It was even described in what ninja classes he attended, even if he was paying little to no attention. Akame exhibited a personality similar to assassin veterans in the shinobi and ANBU core. She bore the personality of someone with great pain and many regrets, losses he couldn't even begin to fathom.

Sure he himself had been outcast, ostracized and beaten, but that was nothing compared to someone experiencing loss and death constantly. He had started training around the same time she did, yet he was free to do so. Her life on the other hand depended on her results.

Truly the assassin trade was a terrible route in life only existing to pass judgment on the good and the bad.

Naruto stood rooted. Listening in, unable to move from his spot. He listened in as Tatsumi punched himself from learning such a devastating truth.

"What are you doing!? Are you okay Tatsumi!?" Akame spoke concerned breaking away from her tears.

"Don't worry about it… Anyway I want to apologize, Akame. I was thoughtless… I'll make you this promise…" Tatsumi spoke low key but determined as he got up back to his feet,

"I will not die! I'll certainly stay alive! I'll never make you experience this pain!" Tatsumi shouted with power strengthening his voice and eyes burning with conviction.

Naruto's only regret was he couldn't see his friend and student as he spoke. Truly it was a start of a beautiful friendship.

He began thinking back on Konoha and his time spent there, the happy times with Ayame, Teuchi and Iruka and the bad.

Deciding it was best to leave he quietly made his way back to his bed, forgetting his hunger. He was in deep thought about Akame. She was born and raised as an assassin having been sold into the position. Just thinking about it saddened him, his life was nothing compared to hers.

As he walked on in complete concentration he missed the shadow by the corner.

As he walked past someone spoke jump scaring him, before he managed to compose himself.

Naruto looked on. It was Leone in her Teigu form and slightly giggling from Naruto's scare.

"You know" she spoke, "You shouldn't listen in on other people's conversation, especially romantic ones", she continued lightly giggling while deactivating her Teigu.

"Your one to talk. You used your Teigu to enhance your hearing and listen in as well". He spoke annoyed of being found out after the extra effort he went to in hiding.

"Caught me red handed. So cutie, you ever loose someone close in battle?" Leone spoke serious with a hint of concern. She knew the look of someone in deep thought.

"From the looks of things, you know more of what Akame was talking about if your deep thought was anything to go by."

Naruto was silent for a few seconds before he spoke up, entrusting her with more detail on his past.

"Yes… My teacher." He spoke, voice filled with a hint of pain and regret.

"In our village we had shinobi. Essentially it is a small city of thousands of assassins. Many had comrades that died in wars and missions." He began departing what he knew; Slowly the evidence of pain and regret in his voice escalating.

"It is common for people to become introvert, monotone or flip the switch when necessary. Everyone has different ways of coping… Some lashed out at others". Towards the end Leone noticed Naruto spoke with greater anger and sadness as he tightened his fists, clearly an unpleasant memory was surfacing.

"One day I was tricked by an instructor to steal some important documents under the guise of a test. I should have known better…" Naruto continued, pain becoming more evident and the pause only working to emphasis its severity.

"It ended badly revealing a deep dark secret of mine and having the only teacher that cared about me killed in front of me… by the traitor". Again Leone noticed the tightening of his fists and his growing remorse and anger. She listened on.

She herself was growing concerned for Naruto. She didn't know the full extent of his past nor his pain and could only relate from the death of Schere. She listened on capturing every detail of the story. Naruto had entrusted her with great detail of his past, something she was going to take seriously.

"I lashed out in anger and vengeance… I overcome him with my shadow clone ability… Once I did… I didn't stop…"

"I took out a kunai and slowly… began torturing him as he begged for mercy… Crotch, eyes, nails, fingers… I took him apart piece by bloody piece… even as he was long dead I continued to enjoy it." Naruto spoke hesitant while slowly starting to cry.

"I… I… I enj…joyed it and when I finished… I… I… realized… I was the monster". Naruto continued sobbing openly now, no longer being able to contain the pain of what he had done and the hesitance clear in his voice.

Leone too enthralled into his story and seeing Naruto in such a fragile state didn't notice the other Night Raid members listening in behind the corner, Akame and Tatsumi included.

"I… I don't get it… I got my revenge killing him far worse than he did Iruka… but… why does it still Hurt!? Why do I feel like I'm the monster!?"

Leone listened on unable to grasp the complexity that was Naruto. The kind, loving, caring, composed and funny Naruto that liked pranks had such a dark and painful secret buried in his childhood. Not thinking further on the issue she reached out and grabbed him smothering him in her breasts, not caring of the tears wetting her.

"Naruto… I can't begin to understand what you went through… But know this, as your sexy mate I love you". Leone spoke before shifted her arms and pulling away slightly allowing for her to look at him and him to look at her.

"I will keep your darkness at bay… I will live alongside you to see a better tomorrow." She spoke loving and caring.

She now knew more about Naruto and his complexity. They were not as alike as she thought; Naruto had gone through far worse, and with all his strength was in reality a child in need.

The Night raid members looked on, knowing expressions on their faces. Everyone had their pains and their secrets, Naruto himself included, but what they did know was they had a complete member of Night Raid.

**Several days later**

There was a noticeable change in Night Raid. The members were far more active than before. Tatsumi openly trained hard in muscle development and combat skills alongside Akame and Braht. He often went with Braht to fake-mountain combating beasts of all kinds to improve. They were now seen as the duo pair with Tatsumi calling Braht aniki instead of the usual sensei he did with Naruto.

Naruto on the other hand spent most of his time fighting and training with Leone and in some cases Rabac. He had developed a growing relationship with Leone getting stronger by the day. Sure Leone had already claimed him, he was just a bit uncomfortable rushing into the relationship not having worked well in the past. Still he was willing to give it a try.

To him Leone was his pillar of strength.

Rabac had also begun training more frequently with Naruto simply because he utilised a weapon based teigu that used string. As such it had many angles of attack allowing for greater improvement.

That and Akame was mainly taken by Tatsumi during what time he was available outside his training with Leone and his developments in a workshop he had set up for weapons, armor, fuinjutsu, ninjutsu and other minor but important equipment. The only downside of having access to a lot of money and working with Night raid other than assassination risks was that they were not permitted to make a forge as the heat and smoke would give away their location.

Seeing the danger of smoke when forging, Naruto often had to go to different blacksmiths to create and cast his needed equipment. Worse yet to avoid suspicion he had to go to different blacksmiths inside the capital and surrounding towns to create the equipment he needed. He already had his armor, but needed parts for his gun-blade, ammo and to a lesser extent Kunai and Shuriken.

He was fortunate he had his shadow clone ability, which these days everyone thought was cheating. By pumping extra Chakra into them it made them far more lasting and durable. Although they couldn't use the forge due to popping from extensive exposure to heat, he had them study, train and develop other prototypes. He was becoming a master in forging and seals and was enjoying it.

As time passed he eventually completed his Gun-blade that could switch between a large pistol like gun to a sword (Final Fantasy 13 design). Testing out the new weapon showed there was much skill change needed and he had to adapt since it was far different from using a Katana. Still he was greatly satisfied with the result as it allowed for additional techniques.

The gun sword was deigned to enhance his chakra flow into the weapon through a combination of small seals inscribed inside and his use of light, strong and expensive material. With his primary element being wind, the blade enhanced by wind chakra was far sharper and versatile than a standard sword. It could be possible to pour other chakra natures into the sword, but would prove less effective as it was designed primarily for his wind affinity. Something he may have to improve in the future.

In its gun mode as chakra of a certain natures is poured through it allowed for different effects of the bullet depending on the type or element used.

Wind chakra allowed for fast burst cut rounds that acted as armor piercing bullets. As it was his dominant chakra nature he would be relying on it more often.

Fire would allow for explosive rounds, water would allow for softer impact rounds and subjugation, earth would increase the weight of the each bullet and was effective against large opponents and lightning allowed for greater accuracy with shock properties over greater distances. His gun mode wasn't as far-reaching or effective as Mein's 'Pumpkin' Teigu and instead relied greatly on skill and good eyesight. Still it was a good gun and sword for chakra users.

The only downside was it could only hold 2-dozen bullets before reloading was necessary and as such its gun mode was ineffective against large bodies of enemies for the time being. He was already making plans to improve his weapon, which he now calls Gunblade.

In addition to completing his weapon, he had also finalized his stealth ware with his blank mask that had additional accessories such as an air filter and invisible goggles. Once complete he applied his special transformation seal that once equipped, the mask would draw on his chakra passively to maintain the transformation.

As much as he wanted a design on the mask, he couldn't give anything away. Eyeholes could lead to exposure of his real eyes if something went wrong with the seal and changing the area of the mouth would remove the filter. Sure he had a great immunity due to Kurama, but in the assassination business it was better to be safe than sorry.

In addition to this advance he had properly developed and improved his body storage seals to store his equipment and prevent travelling in bulk. This however would only be used under cover as the ability used in public could lead to him revealing himself.

As a precaution he had developed these equipment's for assassination and stealth combat as using any of the equipment openly in public could lead him to being identified. So for the moment he had his Katana, Kunai, Shurikan and set techniques when he is out in the open and in casual wear, while he had his assassination armor, transformation mask and gun blade as his guise.

It was best to be safe than sorry after all.

Naruto had also begun re-entering his training with the Kyubi's chakra after things finally settled down in Night Raid. Kurama was okay with it and had enjoying watching Naruto's life through his eyes, often teasing him about Leone and eventually screwing her. Every time the Kyubi teased he blushed. He did like Leone, and he liked her a lot.

**Several days later:**

Najenda sat on the boss's chair in the meeting room. Above and behind her was the Night Raid emblem hanging by cloth from the wall. In her front were the members of Night Raid organised in an orderly fashion preparing for the news.

Najenda spoke immediately serious of what was to be conveyed, "Everyone is here. I have three pieces of bad news to relay… listen carefully."

She became even more serious as she spoke. Everyone tensed for the news

"First. I can no longer contact the local team."

The more experienced members of night raid looked on in shock.

"Local Team?" Tatsumi asked confused while Naruto stood waiting for an answer.

Akame replied addressing Tatsumi and Naruto's curiosity "The Empire is vast. We specialize in carrying out assassinations in the capital, but there is another team that handles the areas around it."

"It's currently being investigated, but the likelihood that they are dead is high. So be prepared for that." Najenda spoke again, low moral affecting her.

"For the time being, I think it may be necessary to strengthen security around the hideout. Yeah I'll increase the range of my threads." Rabac added

"I'll also lay about more trap seals and clones. Be sure to keep to the designated paths." Naruto also added putting forward his defense.

That was another thing he and Rabac worked together on; they were in charge of security and the early detection of intruders. Their detection ranged into a kilometer around the hideout focusing on key points of entry. Naruto had the additional advantage of detection from the sky via his use of clones.

"Secondly, Esdese has finished conquering the North and she has returned to the capital". Najenda spoke with remorse, concern and a small hint of fright.

"That was much faster than anyone thought it would be". Akame spoke up slightly astounded from her progress.

"God, she's always causing so much trouble!" Rabac spoke frustrated with hand on head. Clearly having encountered her before.

Naruto was growing curious in meeting this Esdese. He heard she was scary and powerful, yet had to actually meet her. But for some reason every time he thought of that he had a chill run up his spine.

"It seems her army was left in the North to keep watch though." Najenda spoke again

"Then it's safe to say that she wasn't suddenly brought back to deal with the revolutionary army, right?" Braht inputted concerned over the development. It appeared he too was afraid of her.

"I can't figure out what her next move will be. Currently, it seems she is throwing herself into her work at the governments torture facilities. Leone you're tasked to observe her movements. Do not engage!" Najenda spoke taking out a cigarette from the box and preparing a smoke to calm her nerves. Things were growing more and more dangerous.

"Roger!" she spoke confidant.

"I always wanted to know what type of person she is after all."

"She's a homicidal maniac who enjoys slaughter. Be on your guard." Najenda spoke serious. She didn't like her cheery attitude right now.

"Alright, alright".

"And finally, there has been a string of murders in the capital. The targets are civil officials. The deaths of 4 officials and 61 bodyguards." She continued changing the subject while lifting a fake Night Raid poster with her mechanical arm.

"The problem is these posters claiming to be from Night Raid have been found at all crime scenes."

Braht spoke up looking at the poster and folding his arms in thought "They're framing us for the crime? It's easy to see they're fakes, right?"

"But that's obvious isn't it? I mean for us to suddenly start claiming responsibility seems a bit far fetched." Tatsumi spoke also inputting his thoughts.

"That's what I thought for the first and second cases, but now it seems it could have been us." Najenda continued.

"Why?"

"After each incident the officials increased security, even so they are still being killed. In the last incident the former Prime Minister Chouri and around 30 highly skilled guards were all massacred as well as his daughter who was a disciple of the imperial fist temple's master." Najenda took a whiff of her cigarette before continuing.

"No one but us could accomplish something like this, is the popular opinion".

Akame spoke up concluding something very important "The criminals are just as powerful as us, in other words teigu users".

"Those who were killed were good people who wanted nothing to do with the current prime minister. They were people who made the minister feel ill at ease. In other words the Prime Minister is getting rid of his enemies and having Night Raid take the blame." Najenda continued.

"Could this also be a trap to lure out the real Night Raid?" Braht spoke worried. If Esdese was there so were her personal operation team.

"I realize this could be a trap, but I wanted to inform you anyway… The officials killed were all highly skilled people who opposed the prime minister and would have nothing to do with rebel army scouts… They cared for their country." She spoke again taking a whiff of the cigarette towards the end before continuing.

"Good people like these officials would be essential in creating our new country. We cannot afford to lose any more of these talented people! I think we should head out and crush this group of fakes! What are your opinions on this?" She spoke serious and toward the enforced more emotion behind her voice.

Tatsumi spoke up clenching his fist "I don't really understand stuff like politics, but using Night Raids name to commit these crimes just makes me sick".

"That's right Tatsumi!" Braht spoke in pride with the development of his student into a man.

"Alright it's decided". Najenda spoke serious with a slight hint of excitement before continuing to finalize the mission.

"There are about five officials who we suspect are being targeted. Of those five only a few have plans to leave the capital soon. We have narrowed it down to 3 officials"

"Akame and Rabac".

"Tatsumi and Braht".

"And Naruto will provide protection for them".

"Why am I working alone?" Naruto questioned. Sure he could handle himself, especially with the development of his new weapons and stealth ware, but wasn't that risking it too much right away.

"I've seen what you can do Naruto. Sure you'll be hard pressed against your opponents, but you have proven yourself as an exceptionally strong and resourceful fighter with the advantages of cloning. You've got your new equipment and surprise as an advantage. Time to put it to use".

"Right" Naruto spoke firm and confidant. He was happy the boss thought highly of his capabilities.

"You will be guarding a minister travelling by the road with his contingent of bodyguards. Keep out of sight till a move is made. They don't know your there". Najenda spoke informing Naruto of his objective.

"If attacked you would automatically co-ordinate with the bodyguards to dispose of the fakes".

"Now, move out!"

**Final comments:**

**Things are developing pretty nicely. **

**I am having Naruto lean towards seal master and a great engineer, why cause it would be fun. In the story you have stylish guy and the alchemist that are medical and biological specialists that are pro's in operating on the human body. I want Naruto to find a unique group so he takes the great Engineer where he is becoming a master in manufacturing and weapon design. It also works since I'm an engineering student lol.**

**For his gun-blade I went with Final Fantasy 13 cause I like the way it transforms instead of Leon's gunblade which is both at the same time. I just feel 13 has a better adaption than Leon's. If you want specifics just read above. If there is something you don't understand or I forgot review or PM me. I prefer PM as I'm starting to get a lot of reviews and seeing as I'm more focused on writing, I probably missed a few important details.**

**Now I'd like comments on the developing relationship with Leone. I don't know how well I went, but when I wrote it I got so immersed into it I started to cry. It was so weird, must be a writers thing. Looking back at it I hope its not linked to me being a bit psycho.**

**So how was the chapter? Review if there is something you want or like and if it's good I'll consider it. Also no flames, I want a detailed constructive review so I can improve and adapt.**

**There is nothing more annoying and stupid than a flame from a reviewer only to find he or she hasn't written a single story and have only been reading other peoples work. Those people are what destroy the enjoyment of writing fanfiction leading to stories being abandoned prematurely.**

**Don't be one of them.**

**Read and Review.**


	8. Chapter 8: Tournament

**Naruto and Akame ga Kiru revolution**

**I don't own Naruto or Akame ga kiru, they are owned by Kishimoto and Takahiro respectively.**

**Author Notes:**

**I got a lot of nice constructive reviews and I'll try addressing what I can bellow.**

**I may be able to manage the developments in the latest manga where they focus on Naruto and Sasuke being decedents of the sage and such, but I'm loosing interest in the manga since it dissolved into a dragon ball z power fight. I'm not entirely sure and for the moment I'm freethinking most of the story with general direction. I am improving and adapting constantly. I'm focusing on certain key things like politics, relationships, Night Raid and the Rebellion. **

**Also I'm going to start elemental nation and flashbacks soon as the appropriate time comes around. Some of you may want it early, but as time progresses you'll see why I put it there. I'm free writing so I'm not sure, could be next chapter even. See how I feel at the time.**

**Also Silvdra-zero put in a good PM that got me thinking deeper on power use in this crossover. It's towards the end where I put explanations. Don't take it seriously; I put it there for the funnzies.**

**As Naruto is in constant development weapon upgrades and stealth upgrades are possible. If there are improvements that can be made and I like it ill add it. Someone referred to the use of the Darker than Black mask design and I like it. It will be added soon. Another referred to sniper based Gunblade and although I'm less sure I may add it in the future.**

**Someone mentioned romance and harem thing. Personally I suck at that area, or rather not sure how to proceed. There will romance and relationship developments, which should already be noticeable from last chapter, but as I said I'm not sure where the story will proceed romantically. I know I definitely created the possibility. One thing though don't expect me to make lemons. You want that someone's going to have to PM it to me somehow. But be sure to tell me first your creating it as I may not use it, for instance none with Akame as Tatsumi has her…**

**I know many have limited understanding of the manga so I'm using OMAKE for important scenes to get the idea across. These are a bit ripped from the manga.**

**Major changes are going to occur soon. Here you'll start to notice the significant effects of Naruto's interference.**

**Chapter 8: Tournament**

Naruto and Tatsumi walked down the busy streets of the capital, Naruto in his usual brown trench coat jacket while Tatsumi in a cream jacket with hoddie. Everywhere they looked people were busy going about their day buying, selling or moving on to their destinations. The streets themselves were crowded with vendors shouting out their wares and interested customers moving in to inspect. Both however were not here to enjoy themselves as they continued to bypassed crowds and stores, while trying their best to remain as inconspicuous as possible.

Naruto was not worried about his identity as he had taken extra effort in using stealth during missions. In addition the mask worked perfectly and no problems were occurring with the seal so he doubted anyone would recognize him. The only connections observers could make were through his gear or more specifically his unique sword, the Gunblade that was sealed away into his body storage seal. In the meantime he had his sheathed katana on his back that would act as his conspicuous weapon.

Naruto looked back at Tatsumi and noticed his hood up and nervousness plastered on his face. Doing that was actually drawing attention to himself and the more experienced would notice right away. His body posture was tense and showed with each step he took and holding the hood up just screamed suspicion. He would have to lecture Tatsumi later on about stealth on what to do and what not to do.

Not worried in the slightest, Naruto continued walking to his destination.

**Time skip summary**

The mission involving the protection of pre-government officials and the assassination of the fake Night Raid ended in success, but at a high cost. Naruto himself, Akame and Rabac didn't encounter the enemy during their mission, but instead Tatsumi and Braht did. Worse yet the enemy turned out to be the Sanjuushi, the three top military officials of Esdese's army.

Tatsumi was lucky to make it out alive.

As per mission Tatsumi and Braht engaged all three in combat killing Daidara with ease, however as Braht engaged his former boss general River the fight ended in a draw with River's poisoned blood mixing into Braht's system under the guise of blood blades.

In his final moments Braht had passed on Incursio key to Tatsumi who upon synchronizing with it managed to defeated the final member of Esdese's elite unit Nyua. With the death of the Sanjuushi victory was assured for Night Raid and the enemy's teigu collected.

Their teigu were significantly strong and would bolster the revolutionary army. They are:

'Scream', a flute type teigu that can manipulate the emotions of those who hear it. It is known to be used to raise morale on the battlefield, but by manipulating emotions it can be used dozens of other ways.

'Belvaac', an axe teigu that can only be wielded by someone of unusual physical strength. It contains tremendous offensive power and can be separated into two axes. Once thrown it will relentlessly pursue the target until it hits.

'Black Marlin', a finger teigu created using a body part from a specific dangerous aquatic beast that can control water. If the user of this teigu is near any liquid, he or she may freely control it.

Tatsumi now wields the Incursio which is an armor type teigu created using a ferocious species as its base. When summoned it surrounds its user in impregnable armor and the users abilities are amplified in order to crush enemies. One distinct feature it has is the unique ability to turn invisible.

Upon acquiring the enemy's teigu and the need to gain new members for night raid, Najenda left with teigu to the Revolutionary headquarters leaving Akame in charge with the promise of returning in a couple of weeks.

With the death of Braht, Tatsumi took his death hard looking up to him as an older brother and teacher. Since then has been training extensively under himself and Akame to increase his combat capabilities as a sign of respect, as well as to ensure none of his friends die in the future.

**Flashback summary end**

Naruto and Tatsumi approached Booknight, an open bookstore that not only sold books but was also acted as the Capital hideout for Night Raid. It was small and simple with no elaborate form of identification, but as they approached they noticed Rabac in an apron leaning by the wall waiting for them.

"Ohh?" Rabac spoke.

"Yo".

"Hey".

Nothing elaborate was said, as it would prove disastrous if eavesdroppers were around. Naruto had paid many visits to this hideout with Leone as they conducted spying operations on Capital activity, however for Tatsumi it was his first time.

Before entering the hideout Naruto decided to look around the store first and get some important books that would aid him in his weapon designs and manufacturing. His clones were currently reading through the books at phenomenal speed allowing him to increase his intelligence quickly. Now his only problem was finding more useful books to read.

Naruto watched as Rabac led Tatsumi to the staff only entrance before looking around for books he could read. He had noticed that there wasn't anyone else present in the store.

As soon as he collected the books he needed, he proceeded to the staff entrance and pulled up the secret entrance to the lower basement, then proceeded down closing the secret door behind him.

As he entered the room he noticed Rabac and Tatsumi were tense while Leone was on the couch in deep thought.

"What I miss?" He spoke curious at what had everyone worked up.

"Nothing much, just a story about Esdese." Leone spoke happy to see Naruto.

"Really? I don't know much about her, can you tell me?" Naruto was genuinely curious. He had heard the name Esdese passed around a few times, but lacked specifics on her and still didn't know what she looked like. He really should pour some effort into that area.

"Maybe another time, I got something that would interest you." Rabac spoke as he scurried through his bag looking for a specific item.

"Naruto I heard you need more money right?" he continued.

Finding the item he held it out in his hand showing a tournament poster. Naruto looked at it and could have sworn the symbol on the middle was familiar. Oh right he had seen it on the pretty lady that kicked his ass, must be the sign of their military contingent.

Rabac spoke addressing in greater detail of his find "Esdese is sponsoring a city wide tournament! The winner will get a huge cash reward, you did say you needed money for your projects and what's left over you can send to the town".

Naruto thought about it. It was a good idea entering and winning, as he would take money from the empire while getting some on field practice. He really wanted to improve his equipment and make prototypes for more of his other designs.

Naruto spoke looking at Tatsumi and his reactions "Tatsumi. You going to enter?"

"I'll pass" He spoke quickly.

"I'd rather watch you kick their ass' than be one of them. Besides it would be fun watching you fight." He continued in a casual tone.

**Tournament ground:**

A stadium had been set up with large stonewalls surrounding the arena octagonally. There were four main audience stands filled to the brim with people shouting at the contenders and each other.

Bets were being made and money was on the line.

In the middle there were two contenders fighting. One had a samurai getup with a kimono, sword and the semi bold head. The other appeared gladiator like with a large axe, helmet on, but with a cape around his neck instead of a shirt. They charged each other shouting their war cries to morally dampen their opponent while the audience looked on in anticipation.

High up in the stands along the VIP viewing platform sat Esdese on an expensive chair. She was decked out in her usual military getup that pronounced her long blue hair. Currently she was leaning on her arm for support as she yawned, bored of the fight.

"What do you think of those ones captain?" spoke Ran, yellow eyes, blond hair pronouncing to the world a natural pretty boy.

"I think boring fighters make for boring fights. I guess it's too much to ask for someone capable of using a teigu to suddenly appear, huh?" Esdese spoke out of boredom from the fights so far.

"Oh… It seems the fight is about over" Ran spoke again drawing their attention back to the stadium.

"Winner, Nobunaga of the dry goods store!" spoke Wave reaching out to the winner of the fight and broadcasting the performance through the microphone.

"Yeaaah. I'm the winner". Nobunaga shouted gauging the crowd while his foot still remained atop the unconscious gladiator.

Eventually the arena was cleared and the people were busy chatting with one another as they waited for the next fight. The contestants stood to the side of the arena, one was preparing for battle, while the other was focused on something else entirely.

'That's Wave!' Naruto thought surprised, but happy to see him again after 4 years. Still it confused him that Wave was in the Capital and acting as a fight announcer of all things.

'Isn't he supposed to be with the Navy? He always wanted to be there'. Naruto continued wondering and confused of the development.

'Well it's nice seeing him, we'll have to catch up after this'.

Wave reached into his jacket pulling out the next contestant card and reading the entries out into the microphone.

"In the East corner, Karubi the Butcher!" He spoke reading out the name with strength and vigor as all announcers were required to do.

Wave looked to Karubi noticing his distinct features. He looked like a Minotaur of some kind with his bull like head and protruding horns. He reached beyond 8 feet tall wearing cream-colored pants and black steel armor covering his upper torso while leaving his abdomen naked to showcase his 6-pack. Most noticeable were his accessories where a ring was pierced around his nostrils and a chain was connected from the color of the armor to the waist area of the pants.

He was a frightening sight to the less experienced.

"In the West corner", Wave spoke again before hesitating as he read the name on the card and checked over and over again to verify its legitimacy, after all who else in the world had their name based off of fish cakes.

"N… N… Naruto Uzumaki" Wave spoke surprised. He quickly swerved his head to see his old friend Naruto walking up to the stadium cheery and waving at Wave.

Wave noticed Naruto was decked out in casual wear as if it was another day in the capital. He wasn't wearing any proper armor; then again he didn't need to as he stuck to dark blue cargo black pants, a white shirt and an open dark brown trench coat that flickered in the wind. He also noticed his sheathed Katana around his back and that his clothing lacked the orange from the previous monstrosity he wore. From a quick glance he could see his clothes were flexible for combat.

"Yo… Long time no see, Wave" Naruto spoke excited at seeking his friend again. He always liked his friend's personality and Tatsumi sort of reminded him of him.

"No kidding… How have you been?" Wave responded excited. It was good to see a familiar face of a more down to earth person in the capital, rather than his new quirky teammates from the Jaegers.

"Great… Things have been good since coming here, however I did run into some… 'weird' complications in my adventures. I'll tell you all about them after this. We got so much to catch up on." Naruto continued to speak cheerful as he stood opposite to his opponent, yet paid attention to his friend instead.

**At the VIP observational stand**

Esdese looked on at the stadium with a small grin, surprised of the sudden development.

'Looks like he came to me instead' Esdese thought as she analysed the features of the young teenage boy participating.

Sun kissed blond hair, sky blue eyes and most importantly three whiskers on each cheek. She lightly blushed looking over his form with her grin never leaving her face. Instead it was growing.

"Ran" She spoke authoritatively with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Get the rest of the Jaegers. I have a mission for them."

"Captain. What about Wave in the stadium?" Ran spoke confused of the sudden change from Esdese.

"For now let him do his job, from the looks of things they know each other and that will help later on. I'll inform him of the mission down at the stadium later… fufufu. To believe after all these years he'd show up right in the middle of my tournament no less. Naruto Uzumaki huh." Esdese spoke standing up from her chair. Excitement was growing in her voice as she watched the once upon a time child she had fought participate in a fight.

Ran curious of what was happening left to bring the rest of the Jaeger members to the stadium for orders.

**In the Audience stand**

Leone, Rabac and Tatsumi watched on in excitement. They didn't know the person Naruto was talking to, but considering they were friends it was nice story to learn about later. After Naruto had given a part of his tragic childhood they were curious to know more of him, but were unsure on how to bring up the topic. The members of Night Raid looked on as Naruto continued to speak to wave ignoring the Minotaur.

"Blacksmith. That's not much of a cover considering he does spend a lot of time making weapons" Leone spoke cheery and excited to see Naruto in action.

"Yeah. Naruto always worked hard making weapons back at home. It's his specialty, especially since his new equipment is finished". Tatsumi spoke in awe of his close friend. He always saw Naruto as someone to reach towards, yet the more he learned of him the greater the gap he saw.

The night he eavesdropped on his past showed that.

It didn't mean he disliked Naruto because of that, on the contrary he admired what kind of man he was becoming and so did Braht. He wasn't sure how he would have turned out given his friends circumstances, just like Akame.

"He's got quite the skill in, well everything. It'd make anyone jealous but he's just so easy to approach, even does the occasional joke or prank." Rabac spoke also excited seeing Naruto in action.

Over the time Naruto has joined Night Raid, he's impressed everyone in what he could do. Skills in combat, forging, experience against extremely powerful danger beasts and a dark mysterious past. As a man he's got it all.

**Back in the stadium**

"Pay attention brat" the Minotaur like man spoke, arrogance clearly laced in his voice.

"You're a tiny one aren't you? That prize money is already in the bag kukuku."

The Minotaur continued to gloat in arrogance of his achievements.

"I may have been excommunicated, but I'm a 9th level master of the imperial fist, ya know."

Naruto on the other hand didn't care what he or it has done in the past. In the ninja academy he was taught anyone could win in combat. An inexperienced child could kill a Veteran shinobi with ease; all he had to do was attack when the guard was down and shove a knife at a critical point. The world wasn't as simple as the most skill and experience wins, there were many other factors to take into account and in the end preparation can only get you so far.

Besides he had more on the guy than he actually new.

Deciding not to dignify his opponent with a response he prepared himself for combat. His aura changed accommodating a serious atmosphere and although it wasn't flipping the switch as most Shinobi's and assassins did, the change was still noticeable.

Wave watched Naruto's from the sidelines and thought over his situation.

'This old guy may be as arrogant as hell, but he's certainly strong enough to back it up. Than again so is Naruto. He took down three pirate ships and a teigu user all on his own if the testimony from the traders was anything to go by'.

Wave looked on from the side preparing for the fight and taking in every detail.

"BEGIN!"

Immediately Kurubi leapt forward rearing his fist back while continuing to arrogantly talk, a stupid thing to do once in combat.

"Let's go. I'll give you a full helping of my destructive fists!"

Naruto however responded immediately by taking a defensive leap stance with fist cocked back. Then as Kurubi approached in slow motion, Naruto suddenly leapt forward with great speed bypassing his guard and launching a chakra enhanced punch at his abdomen. Sure he could have attacked his crotch and got away with it, but it just seemed inappropriate to do so, besides he doesn't want go anywhere near that area.

With the extent of power behind the chakra-enhanced punch, Kurubi was sent backwards several meters as noticeable blood poured out of his mouth. He attempted a quick stance recovery, but Naruto attacked.

Not giving Kurubi any time to recover and attempting to stay out of his line of vision, Naruto leapt forward showcasing great speed attacking his legs with a kick to destabilize his balance and go for the critical blow.

The tactic worked as Kurubi was destabilized and quickly attempted recovery by moving his other leg back for support. This was what Naruto was waiting for as he prepared his final move attacking the chin weak point.

Naruto already in front did a chakra enhanced backflip kick (Lili from Tekken) hitting Kurubi's chin completely disorienting him resulting in his eventual collapse on the ground belly up.

He wasn't knocked out yet as such a move was a temporary stun so to finish off the fight Naruto punched him in the face knocking him out.

There was a moment of silence before the crowd cheered at the unexpected and quick fight.

"Naruto is the Winner!" Wave spoke in awe at seeing his friend's moves in combat for the first time. He knew he was skilled, but now he could definitely say from observation that he was strong.

Naruto looked up at the stands and smiled with his famous, heart warming grin.

"I did it!"

**At the VIP observational stand**

Esdese watched on in a blush. She knew he would win with ease, but just seeing him again and performing exceptionally well in combat excited her and raised her anticipation for the meeting. She looked on blushing deeper at his smile, radiant as the sun. He was perfect.

He was everything she wanted. He had great ability with a deep well of untapped potential that she could mold, was fearless, younger and raised himself outside the capital hunting danger beasts. To top it off he had a pure and innocent smile.

She wanted to claim him.

The team of Jaegers having been called including Dr. Stylish, Bors, Seryuu, Kurome and Ran stood patiently at in the stand looking on at the victor also amazed at the fight and its quick conclusion.

Ran looked back at Esdese in anticipation expecting orders, but instead was met to the sight of a blushing Esdese.

"I found him" Esdese spoke up serious, yet if analysed closer held a small hint of desire.

Ran voiced his thoughts slightly confused of her reaction "He's a candidate for using that Teigu, Right?"

"That too, but something else..."

Esdese looked towards the Jaegers atop the VIP stand.

"Here's your order. I want you to surround the outer perimeter of the stadium and cut off the retreat of Naruto Uzumaki. I will confront him myself. If he attempts escape you are only permitted to capture, I don't want him harmed too badly." She intoned serious for the operation.

"One important thing so you don't make the same mistake I did. He has he ability to make solid copies of himself. Do not hesitate to engage them if they all attempt escape."

"Mistake?" Dr. Stylish spoke curious at what led to the extravagant and stylish ice general Esdese to make a mistake.

"Towards the end of our fight I gave an order for my forces to surround him and commence capture. He however saved his ace for last creating several clones and running in different directions; as such I hesitated slightly resulting in his to escape… That was 4 years ago. Be on your guard."

'4 years ago!' everyone collectively thought after all if he were able to engage Esdese and impress her at such an age, his power and talent right now would surpass that. Everyone tensed not wanting to disappoint their commander Esdese and stain the name of the Jaegers.

The Jaegers rushed out surrounding the arena all weapons and Teigu ready at a moment's notice and Dr. Stylish's personal enhanced army was already close by and ready for action.

Naruto noticed the sudden change in the atmosphere and tensed not knowing what was going on. He looked around noticing the sudden appearance of five individuals surrounding the rectangular arena. Tensing and on guard Naruto slowly looked back at Wave who was also showing signs of confusion. 'What is going on?' Naruto thought. Outside he appeared calm and collected but on the inside he was in a flurry of emotions. 'Was he caught?' 'Did he mess up somewhere?' 'Did they know who he is and what he's done?'

'What's going on?' Wave thought confused seeing all his Jaeger comrades surrounding the arena serious and prepared for a fight. Wave looked up to the main stand and VIP box as he listened to the footsteps of his commander walking down.

The crowd was now silent either out of fear or respect.

Naruto noticed the sudden silence of the crowd; confused he looked towards Wave and noticed him staring specifically towards the direction of the VIP box. Naruto picked up the distinct sound of footsteps getting louder and louder with each step.

It was clear hard metal tipped boots were making its presence known on the stairs.

Naruto slowly diverted his attention away from Wave and the people surrounding him in what he could assume were the Jaegers, after all the capital had been very talkative about them lately.

He slowly swerved his head, guard still completely up and ready for action.

He looked on noticing the crowd focusing their attention towards a lone individual making their way down the staircase and toward the arena.

Towards him.

Naruto noticed her distinct long blue hair swaying slightly in the breeze and lightly bouncing in each step she took. Her white military cap a-top her head signifying her stature in the Empire.

Her one piece female military dress with a short skirt and an large opening below the neck emphasizing her cleavage, but most importantly the tattooed symbol in the middle of her chest.

Too late had Naruto realized who the female warrior he encountered in the southwestern region was. The one who he attacked and fought well beyond the 30 minute mark just so he could make a difference for the village being ravaged.

The one person his instincts screamed to run away from. Why hadn't he realized sooner, all the hints, the signs. He entered this tournament for money for the village and his projects, now he was likely to leave in a body bag.

Too late Naruto realized that the powerful female he had met and fought was Esdese.

**OMAKE: Important scenes for information**

(I am aware most people reading this haven't read the manga. Below are some key interactions that help understand the plot)

**Tatsumi and learning of Esdese:**

"Hey~ there~" Leone spoke slightly drunk, "Welcome to the capital hideout."

Leone was currently relaxing on the couch while the coffee table to her front was filled with plates, half eaten pizzas, alcohol and wine bottles scattered all about. Behind her the symbol of Night Raid, a fat black raven that was painted on the wall followed by wanted posters scattered about.

"Leone… aren't you a little too relaxed?!" Tatsumi spoke shocked at seeing the level of garbage all over the place.

Rabac giggled lightly before talking casually "Okay, so Mein has finally appeared on the wanted posters, therefore the only ones that can walk around the capital openly are us three and Naruto".

"Since my face was seen on the ship, I thought it might have been a little dangerous for me to be out in the open" Tatsumi spoke looking towards Rabac for any sort of explanation.

"Nobody recognized you while you were walking through town right? So it's all good I think." Rabac filled in easing Tatsumi's tension.

"Also… Speaking of the city, the special police squad Jaegers seems to be all anyone can talk about…" Tatsumi spoke concerned over more difficult enemies to combat.

"Obviously, since Esdese is their leader... That's the real hot topic." Rabac spoke casually moving his arms behind his head.

"Such a seriously dangerous person" Rabac spoke softly recalling his past encounters alongside Najenda.

"Seriously, how dangerous can she be?" Tatsumi spoke worried

"That's right. You haven't heard about that one time…"

Rabac began his long story of the southwestern village (Naruto showed up towards the end but could do nothing against Esdese)

"A few years ago there was a group of savage tribes in the southwest that rose up in rebellion against the empire's tyrannical rule. The empire dispatched a force to go and vanquish them. The tribes had 10000 soldiers and the empire sent 120000 to quell them. The result of the fight would be obvious to anyone, however those far off outskirts of the empire were hell for the empire's soldiers who had been comfortably raised near the capital. Poisonous bogs and large rivers of mud impeded their advances. Swarms of poisonous insects and disease had a devastating effect on troop moral. They were also being relentlessly attacked by wild animals and exotic monster species. In the face of nature's fury, the expeditionary force had all but given up and the tribes who knew the land well began conducting highly effective night raids on their forces. The imperial army was too exhausted to even put up a fight and many more died."

"Growing impatient the empire dispatched general Najenda and general Esdese to reinforce the army and bring the rebellion to a swift conclusion. She did so freezing the entire river creating a direct path for the army to march into the enemy's headquarters and city."

"As they won Esdese gave the order to violate the town… Horrors of all kind and depravity occurred, torture, rape, death. Those who were lucky died quickly."

"Even though they had been ordered to make an example of them, Esdese had captured key figures of the rebellion and had them watch on as their home was ravaged and destroyed, then let them go."

As Rabac finished the story Tatsumi spoke up confused on the final action, "but isn't it foolish to plant the seeds of hatred in the ones they let live? I mean wasn't it just like fanning some smoldering coals into a fire?"

"That's what Esdese was hoping for, she wants more rebellions you see. That way she can continue to enjoy herself and fight in more battles." Rabac replied

"She's messed up" Tatsumi spoke worried. Such a powerful opponent with a devastating personality.

"Hahhhhh. I knew it was a good idea not to mess with her. She's seriously dangerous. Would I have just been one more added to the number of hundreds of thousands she's killed if I had?" Leone spoke slightly relieved of retreating and following her instincts rather than engaging openly.

"She must be incredible monster for Leone to say all that." Tatsumi continued.

**Kurome: Tengui village, in a remote region of the empire**

Singing atop a large pile bodies composed of civilians including, men, women, children, young and old, a young girl sang while she played with and stabbed the corpses.

The young girl had short black hair, black eyes and was wearing a black sailor suit uniform with a katana sheath strapped by her waist.

"Phew. Human bodies can be so fun." She spoke cheerfully as she continued playing with the dead.

The village was one of many that were victims to the assassination squad. The crime of the village was that it had been trading with other races and upon becoming aware the prime minister sent the assassins to mercilessly slaughter the entire town.

A soldier part of the assassination squad wearing distinct black assassin clothing with the empire based helmet consisting of 2 protruding horns spoke to the girl.

"Hehehehe, Kurome. It's almost time for us to dispose of the bodies."

"Oh, that's fine. I was growing tired of them anyway" was the newly identified Kurome's cheerful reply.

"As always Kurome is so easy to get along with." The same assassin squad member spoke dragging the body of a mother along the street.

An assassin resting and dealing with communications spoke up "Kurome. A request for you to return to the capital has come in."

Kurome was now resting and chewing on a bag of candy that had been distinctly designed for her. "Huh? Just me?"

"Yeah… Seems like it. You're one of six people who've been selected for some mission or something." The assassin communication officer spoke up.

Kurome stood up staring into the darkening sky with night coming soon.

"The Capital huh. Maybe I'll get to see you there… Right Onee-san?"

**Wave and meeting the Jaegers**

Wave had arrived at the meeting place for the Jaegers. He had been transferred from the Navy to serve in the capital. He was a young man mid way in his teenage years with dark purple eyes and hair. He wore casual clothing consisting of dark purple combat boots, dark grey pants, a white shirt, purple jacket and a noticeable scarf with the navy symbol up front. On his back and in hand was a sack full of fish.

Wave looked at the knob to the room thinking carefully over his next move.

'The first impression is crucial so in order to not be taken lightly. Let's do this!'

Wave barged into the room shouting with energy and vigor.

"Good afternoon, I've come from the imperial navy. I'm wa~~"

As wave looked inside the barren room with a meeting table and several chairs he noticed the sight of man sitting, his upper body naked and a incineration mask covering his face making it impossible to discern the expression behind it.

Wave stood stunned for a few seconds unsure how to proceed, then.

"Pardon my intrusion" he spoke out embarrassed and running back out the door and closing it behind him.

"Ummm". He spoke to himself embarrassed and confused.

"This room belongs to the office of torture then? Hahaha… I guess I mixed up the rooms."

Wave took out the official document once again and looked much closer for any errors in the meeting area.

"But, the meeting place is supposed to be in… the special police conference room and this is it".

'That means he's one of my new co-workers?! What weird place is the capital, nowadays pirates look more normal than the people here!' He thought to himself shocked as his initial assumptions of a peaceful capital crumbled away.

Wave entered back into the room awkwardly moving onto a seat at the opposite end, far away from the half naked man with the incineration/ torture mask.

'For the time being I need to keep positive and conduct myself well'.

Minutes passed and no one new had yet to enter the room as the incineration squad member continued to look at Wave increasing his anxiety.

'That guy has just been staring at me the whole time. This sucks mom, I already want to go home.' he thought to himself disliking the rising awkwardness.

Another few minutes passed and another person entered the room. She was a young girl, black hair, black eyes with a black female sailor suit uniform. Most noticeable about her was her long sheathed katana by her waist.

'A normal girl', Wave thought in happiness looking at another member that had entered the room.

He watched as she made her way to the table and dumped a bag with the words Kurome's candy on the front and proceeded to sit down. Awkwardly for wave she began eating ignoring the other members of the room.

Deciding to make the first move and a good impression, Wave stood from his chair and made his way to the young girl.

"H-Hey. Are you a teigu user that was summoned here as well?" He spoke out, hesitance clear in his voice.

The girl faced him still eating.

"You can't have any of my candy" she spoke monotone and uncaring while covering her candy to emphasize her ownership.

Wave freaked a little 'She's sort of strange too!'

Giving up wave went back to his seat and sat down frustrated and a growing level of anxiety.

'Shit… What's with this situation?!' Wave thought.

'One just sits there eating candy after candy, you're going to get cavities you know and the other just sits there staring at me, what's his deal?'

Suddenly the doors burst open with great force

"Pardon me" a young girl spoke in great excitement.

Wave looked up and noticed the girl by the door and a weird dog by her side. She had dark orange hair, red eyes and green dress. Her distinguishable features were her 2 prosthetic arms.

"I've been reassigned from the capital defense forces. I am Seryuu Yubikitas and this is Koro" she saluted happy and cheery while the dog, which he assumed was a teigu, followed suit and saluted as well.

'Ohh… This one seems normal enough' he thought.

Suddenly with the bouquet of flowers in her hand she pulled it apart launching the pedals into the air making it rain red pedals. The girl and the teigu Koro began kneeling.

"Dr. Stylish, the preparations are finished!" She spoke.

Suddenly another man entered into the conference room.

"First impressions are important and would of course be important to a stylish man like myself".

Wave looked on analysing the man, his noticeable featured consisting of dark blue eyes, dark blue hair and a slightly shaved chin. In addition he wore glasses and a white lab coat.

'This time it's a crazy homo?!' Wave continued thinking shocked with the members so far.

The Dr. looked at Wave. "Oh dear, on first look you're clearly a country-boy, but you're actually kind of good looking. I can make you even better looking. Lets get along well, okay?" Dr. Stylish spoke in an almost flirty tone.

'And he seems to have taken a liking to me' Wave continued his line of thought shocked with the type of people he was going to work with.

A few moments later another man entered.

"Good Afternoon. It looks like I'm the last to arrive." He spoke neutral and casual.

"Hey, nice to meet you, I'm Wave". He spoke almost out of energy having been drained with the accumulation of weird encounters.

"I'm Ran. It's a pleasure to meet you".

Ran was a pretty boy that had platinum blond hair with slightly darker yellow eyes. He wore a white coat on his back with a black robe below and black pants. Most noticeable of him was his book in hand

Wave took notice of his normal reply and in hope stood up and held his hands in excitement.

'Finally in the end a normal person has come!' he thought

Suddenly the man with the incineration mask re-entered the conversation with a round tray full of mugs.

"Everyone, I've made some tea."

As he handed wave his tea he spoke, "I must apologize. It is our first time meeting and yet I didn't greet you. I have a fear of strangers you see and I was nervous. I most likely have the greatest seniority here and yet I act like that" he spoke hesitantly to Wave getting his attention.

"Lets get along as fellow teigu using warriors. I'm Bors, from the incineration squad." He spoke holding the tray in arms.

Wave thought 'H-he has a fear of people with that appearance?'

Suddenly another member entered with a white mask that had distinct eyeholes and small protrusions in the mouth. The person itself was noticeably female with long blue hair and wore white, sadistic like clothing. This was even more evident from the metal tipped boots she wore.

"Eh. Who's that?" Wave spoke noticing the newcomer.

The newcomer spoke out pointing at the gathered members.

"I don't recognize any of you. What are you doing in this room?!"

Wave spoke up confused and slightly frustrated "Hey now. We were called here for a special as~~", suddenly and without warning Wave was kicked across the room alerting all members to combat.

"Your opponents will be assassins. Always be on your guard!"

The female proceeded to attack everyone else gauging their strengths while they dodged and fought back. Kurome was the most effective in responding managing to break down the mask hiding the identity of the mysterious fighter.

"So that's the teigu Yatsuhusa huh? It has a splendid cutting edge." She applauded.

"General Esdese" spoke Bors more familiar with the general and her reputation.

Wave stood back up recovering from the sudden kick launched against him

"Damn that hurt." By another thought crossed his mind

'even the boss is weird'.

**Explanations**

I mentioned before that Teigu don't work on Chakra users due to incompatibility of the energy mixing. As such Naruto would be developing weapons more towards chakra use. Then again I'm not entirely sure on the development, as I'm freethinking and developing my story constantly. I'll have to see more manga releases first.

If you want an explanation, I just thought of one on the spot from what I know of the Narutoverse. Before the sage introduced chakra as a power source, humanity relied on Ki for fights, namely samurai and such. Think of danger beasts like summons except on the planet, wild and feral (even though some summons are on the planet i.e. cat clan I think). As the danger bests are hunted and converted into teigu, they still utilize Ki having no interaction with chakra.

The warriors of the Akame ga Kiru world (making up now) are generally using ki, but not as heavily (think of enhancing strength and such as Rakshata demons)

Bloodlines are still around, but less pronounced in the Akame world I assume (female Rakshata demon controlling glands and the prophet that can see into the future and such). Bloodlines can be seen in a way similar to danger beasts as they have special attributes or something like that. They can be transferred i.e Hiruko and eye bloodlines such as Kakashi and Sharingan while the ones in Akame world are converted into Teigu and transferred through items.

I thought over more and you could say the summons in the elemental nations actually were danger beasts, however with the introduction of chakra became smart or something.

Also I read a number that the Capital dispatched 120000 soldiers easily to quell a small uprising. I'm not sure of the numbers but from there it becomes harder to tell who would win. Elemental Nations or Empire. Not saying there is going to be a war mind you.

This was a totally random though but I added it from the PM because I thought it might interest others.

**Final Comments:**

**Things are developing pretty nicely, personally I can't wait to write the interactions for next chapter, but expect the release to be slower **

**I am having Naruto lean towards seal master and a great engineer, why cause it would be fun. In the story you have stylish guy and the alchemist that are medical and biological specialists that are pro's in operating on the human body. I want Naruto to find a unique group so he takes the great Engineer where he is becoming a master in manufacturing and weapon design. It also works since I'm an engineering student lol.**

**For his gun-blade I went with Final Fantasy 13 cause I like the way it transforms instead of Leon's gunblade which is both at the same time. I just feel 13 has a better adaption than Leon's. If you want specifics just read above. If there is something you don't understand or I forgot review or PM me. I prefer PM as I'm starting to get a lot of reviews and seeing as I'm more focused on writing, I probably missed a few important details.**

**So how was the chapter? Review if there is something you want or like and if it's good I'll consider it. Also no flames, I want a detailed constructive review so I can improve and adapt.**

**There is nothing more annoying and stupid than a flame from a reviewer only to find he or she hasn't written a single story and have only been reading other peoples work. Those people are what destroy the enjoyment of writing fanfiction leading to stories being abandoned prematurely.**

**Don't be one of them.**

**Read and Review.**


	9. Chapter 9: Tournament part 2

**Naruto and Akame ga Kiru revolution**

**I don't own Naruto or Akame ga kiru, they are owned by Kishimoto and Takahiro respectively.**

**Author Notes:**

**I got a lot of nice constructive reviews and I'll try addressing what I can bellow.**

**I looked at the first 2 chapters of my story and was slightly appalled. Mind you it was done ages ago and was more of a one-shot inspiration. As such after releasing this I'm going back to change it and improve it. There won't be any change to the story.**

**A couple of people PM'ed me or reviewed talking about Harem and as far as the manga goes there appears to be a developing one with Tatsumi and every other girl (that doesn't die. *Sob * Chelsea.), but I'm taking a more unique approach. Hell may not even be a harem. What I will say next would put things in perspective, although a minor story spoiler. There are several prospective girls Naruto can pair with, could even become a harem if I wanted to after all I am pretty satisfied with the story set up, but I'm not entirely sure. Firstly you got Leone, which is the main romance pairing from Night Raid, easy enough. Next you have Esdese from the empire, opposite ends and the opposition. Then when you talk elemental nations you got sister, though I'm not sure I will do incest, still figuring out what direction I should take after all (probably won't). Next is Hinata from Konoha who worked hard for her idol. Next Is Satsuki Uchiha who defected and is an enemy of Konoha and whatever else I forgot in adding and whatever development I'm making (I rushed this response). They are all from different factions, Konoha, Missing Ninja, Empire, Revolutionary. As far as things seem they could fight it out with only one surviving on top. I'm not sure yet, but what I'm trying to make is that Naruto is caught in between such bullshit. If you don't like this approach just review or PM why with a constructive review and problems so I can avoid them. I'm not entirely sure as the set up stage is pretty flexible and like mass effect there are multiple options I can choose from. **

**Also I'm not making Esdese join Night Raid. The entire story and plans for revolution is based around her, Budou and the prime minister. Besides she's pretty evil, destroying the Ban tribe rebellion and ordering atrocities onto the civilians as an example of the empire, burying 400000 Northerners alive and killing more and open torture of the Prime Ministers enemies in the torture chamber. No matter what way you look at it she's evil and yet I'm developing a romance between her and Naruto. Funny isn't it? All she really has working for her is she's hot.**

**Just so you know the genre is mature with Tragedy so depending on how things go as I reach further into the manga, good people may die. I for instance was not happy Chelsea died the way she did.**

**I may be able to manage the developments in the latest manga where they focus on Naruto and Sasuke being decedents of the sage and such, but I'm loosing interest in the manga since it dissolved into a dragon ball z power fight. I'm not entirely sure and for the moment I'm freethinking most of the story with general direction. I am improving and adapting constantly. I'm focusing on certain key things like politics, relationships, Night Raid and the Rebellion. **

**Also I'm going to start elemental nation and flashbacks soon as the appropriate time comes around. Some of you may want it early, but as time progresses you'll see why I put it there. I'm free writing so I'm not sure, could be next chapter even. See how I feel at the time.**

**As Naruto is in constant development weapon upgrades and stealth upgrades are possible. If there are improvements that can be made and I like it ill add it. Someone referred to the use of the Darker than Black mask design and I like it. It will be added soon. Another referred to sniper based Gunblade and although I'm less sure I may add it in the future.**

**Someone mentioned romance and harem thing. Personally I suck at that area, or rather not sure how to proceed. There will be romance and relationship developments, which should already be noticeable from the last few chapters, but as I said I'm not sure where the story will proceed romantically. I know I definitely created the possibility. One thing though don't expect me to make lemons, but that's something I have yet to completely decide. You want that someone's going to have to PM it to me somehow. But be sure to tell me first your creating it as I may not use it, for instance none with Akame as Tatsumi has her…**

**I know many have limited understanding of the manga so I'm using OMAKE for important scenes to get the idea across. These are a bit ripped from the manga.**

**Also I forgot a to add the important part of the OMAKE for the southwestern village last chapter as there was meant to be mentions of Naruto. So instead I put it down below. Think of as the second part of the conversation.**

**I couldn't go through all the reviews as most of my time was spent on the chapter and university work.**

**I spent a few paragraphs towards the end to allow for some understanding of abilities. Read it if you like but note its not complete.**

**Major changes are going to occur soon. Here you'll start to notice the significant effects of Naruto's interference.**

**Chapter 9: Tournament part 2**

**Naruto and Wave conversing after victory. Minutes before Esdese descends. **

After his victory against the Minotaur like man, Naruto ignored the fallen Kurubi who was being dragged off stage, blood pouring out his mouth to instead catch up with Wave while he waited for his next bout.

"That was easy... so Wave, tough times huh? Got to say the fight announcer getup does suit you, who did you piss off to get you that position? Your master?" Naruto spoke casually as his introduction before lightly giggling towards the end.

"Hehehe…" Wave laughed good-naturedly and with a cherry output. Naruto did always have a knack for making situations seem far funnier than they were and looking at it from his angle it was actually pretty funny.

"Nah, I'm still in the military, I actually got promoted to the capital for now. My boss just wanted me to do this, said I was suited for the job". Wave replied happy to engage his friend in friendly banter.

Naruto laughed and smiled good-naturedly. Whoever his boss is they really had it on the mark. Wave just seemed so easy going and level headed with that moral fiber about him, far different from those usually affiliated with the empire.

"Yeah, you certainly do have an ability to ramp thing up". Naruto spoke in an understanding tone, while nodding his head, hand on chin.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Was his confused reply being unable to discern if it was an insult or a compliment, probably both?

"Well you left out the some important things like just how brutal the empire was to enemies and how open people were to causing trouble." Naruto inputted. The crowd by now was ignoring them instead focusing on the next bet or personal conversations.

"I'm sure I said a bit of stuff like bandits and gangs, why what happened? You get into trouble?" Wave replied casually, curious where the conversation was leading.

"You did… Hmm must have ignored it or something. Probably should have been clearer on that, I did come from a warrior village you know. And yeah, sort of ran into trouble in my journey. Almost every time I entered a new city some gang would try to kidnap me or beat me up". Naruto spoke stating some of the more annoying and weird aspects in his journey.

Wave listened in curious at what mischief his friend had gotten into. What came next however was far beyond mischief though.

"Also a couple months in my danger beast hunts I ran into a village in the middle of a extremely brutal massacre." This got Wave's attention. He was not a fan of brutality, but for his friend to see it months in was disconcerting.

"It was being done by the military and I sort of… attacked them… hehehe." Naruto replied good-naturedly while slightly hesitating in the end. It was his way of delivering worrying news.

"What!" Was Wave's immediate reply not believing his friend in front of him was a potential criminal of the Empire.

"What happened? Did you kill anyone? Did they let you off the hook? Why are you not in jail or better yet dead?" Wave spoke quickly with extreme worry in his voice while demanding the outcome. He did have a thing for looking out for friends, but to be put between the loyalty of his friend and empire he wasn't so sure.

"Hey they were ravaging the town and killing people and stuff. I had to do something. But don't sweat it. I didn't kill anyone, all I got was an extremely painful beating from a pretty blue haired lady." He spoke calmly while pumping his chest out in pride regardless if it was an embarrassment to him.

This however did nothing to calm the frustration from Wave seeing himself surrounded by weird people.

Wave spoke rubbing his eyes in slight frustration, "And they let you off the hook cause you were just caught up in things and acted irrationally?" He spoke wondering what happened.

"Nope. I escaped, cloned myself and ran like a bitch. They even went to extra lengths of trying to shoot me down as I ran." Wave was now almost having a panic attack from that statement. Wave glared but was confused, wouldn't capital forces be hunting him down now if that were the case?

"Ok so are you a wanted criminal or something? How'd you get away for 4 years?" he questioned, a bit of panic still evident in his voice.

Depending on his answer, as a Jaeger he'd have to detain him. He didn't want his friend being tortured and going to the execution block. Maybe if he talked to general Esdese she would let him off the hook, or at least pardon his sentence if he did something in return. He guessed that was one major advantage in working under her, regulations were more relax around them.

"Don't know really. I was hiding out waiting for my wanted poster to come out and if it did I'd have run back and beg you to somehow smuggle me out of the empire or get me pardoned. Thing was it never showed up." Naruto spoke relieved at what a lucky streak he was having in life. He not only got away, but also survived a fight against a horrendously more powerful opponent.

Wave on the other hand was no longer just worried as an acting Jaeger, but was now mostly annoyed. If it had turned out bad Naruto would have dragged him into the mess and to top it off he knew how loyal he was to his friends and vice versa to him, he'd have to do something and risk his future. Still he was relieved that nothing bad ended up happening. Now that just left out why he hadn't shown up on the criminal list.

"You know why you were never put on the list? If from what your saying were anything to go by I'd say you were in the middle of the military attacking a rebellion, you'd make a criminal for sure with that." Wave spoke out fishing for more information. Although it would have been a fun conversation to talk about if he weren't a Jaeger, the problem was that he was and he had to be thorough as to not disappoint his position and Esdese.

Especially Esdese.

"Nope. I got lucky I guess. To top it off I got invaluable experience in the fight with the long blue haired woman. Sure I got the crap beaten out of me, but I was able to improve and learn from it. Truth be told it's a bit embarrassing."

Wave thought over what he said. There was only one long blue haired woman he knew of and that was Esdese. Surely he wasn't talking about fighting her and escaping. That was silly.

Everyone knew who she was these days, but then again Esdese did mention talking about meeting a talented boy in the southwestern part of the empire on a mission. Was she talking about Naruto? Nah couldn't be. He wasn't that unlucky enough to be caught between something like that, besides the empire was huge, just the odds of Naruto meeting her were low.

Wave then noticed the sudden activity and looked around noticing the other Jaegers surrounding the arena, seriousness plastered on all their faces except Bors, he couldn't see his face behind the torture/ incineration mask.

'What's going on' Wave thought confused.

Then he noticed the oddly silent audience and the sound of footsteps getting louder and louder. He looked up to the VIP box noticing general Esdese descending with a smirk.

**Esdese's memory 4 years ago.**

Esdese had just finished brutally crushed the rebellion in the southwestern lands instigated by the Ban tribe. She had been deployed by the Empire to bring a swift end to the uprising as well as to make an example of them.

The initial expeditionary force consisted of 120000 soldiers sent to suppress the rebellion of around 10000 warriors. The victor would have easily been the empire, but the army continued to suffer impedances in their advance from the unique danger beasts, bogs, rivers of mud, poisonous insects and diseases faced in the outskirts of the empire. She was eventually sent to reinforce the army and deal with such problems, and deal with she did by freezing an entire path directly to the enemy's headquarters. The entire river was frozen solid and the army rushed through killing everything in their path.

As victory was assured Esdese had given them the order to make an example of them and to violate the entire town till they were satisfied. As expected great horrors known to man had occurred ranging from, rape, torture, pillaging and death.

She watched on in great satisfaction as everyone, man, women and child suffered greatly and were put to death. She herself had ordered the key instigators to live and watch on as their entire town was being destroyed, the people crying and begging for death as their sons and daughters met their gruesome end, slowly but surely.

She was now basking in the afterglow of her victory as she watched the dimming sun. She wasn't one for elegance and beauty so she couldn't enjoy the sunset to its best, but that didn't matter to her. For the moment she was bored and there wasn't anything fun to do. The town they attacked was dying and the operation would be over soon.

As time passed she noticed a traveler walking by one of the main paths, a young ignorant boy making his way to the town with great speed as he looked on at the horrors.

Esdese wanting to have some fun and bored of the mission already jumped down from the cliff she was perched and impeded his path. She took out her rapier with a come hither motion coaxing him to attack.

Subtly mocking him.

She looked at him and noticed he was around 10-11 years old and can be easily identified as a foreigner in the empire. His sun kissed blond hair, deep sky blue eyes and 3 whisker marks on each cheek clearly showed that. To anyone else he would be seen as rather cute, but to her he was just another weak victim to her endless chaotic fun.

She didn't do much at first other than goad him to attack as she blocked his path into the village and as expected he responded in kind. He attacked using uniquely designed knives and ninja stars as his weapons, vastly different from what she had expected from a normal traveller, especially due to their association with assassins.

His use of the weapons were crude as she played with her opponent easily by dodging and deflecting the ninja stars thrown with her rapier and moving gracefully to block and avoid his close range attacks. To keep the victim back she had subtly attacked with her legs preventing the child's advance in to the city as if mocking him with her greater height. Before the child knew it minutes had passed with his hopeless instigation.

Esdese wasn't enjoying herself much, but was mildly impressed with the boy being able to use combat knives and shuriken to a high degree, especially at a young age. Although his skill and attack flow was crude the there was great potential and given time would improve far greater than he currently was at.

As time past the ten-minute mark Esdese noticed a change in the child's approach. Good, he was thinking clearly now, probably was unable to from gauging his reaction of what was occurring behind her in the dying village. Still it meant more fun for her, intelligent opponents always put up better fights than those who charged in carelessly.

She prepared herself wondering what strategy of attack he would try now that she was the center of his focus. She watched as he took out the unique knives from his small bag by his side that had attached paper tags by the string. It was very confusing as the tags had kanji written but she could not see its use in combat.

She eventually found out as he aimed the kunai around her associated area and they erupted in a small explosion with her at the center. She wasn't hurt, but she was blindsided by the boy who took the opportunity to run ahead and bypass her.

20 minutes in and impressed of his strategy of having snuck past her, with phenomenal speed Esdese attacked him. She had thought the mission would prove quick and boring, but instead she meets and interesting individual with great potential. In years he could prove strong enough to face her while holding his ground, but unfortunately for him he was facing her now.

Esdese attacked from behind to cut off and hinder his progress past her. She was annoyed the young child had bypassed her and quickly reacted with phenomenal speed using her rapier and stabbing the child through the chest. However to her surprise the child managed to dodge to the right showcasing not only skill and experience, but also a good natural instinct.

Esdese's grin grew at that, the child was interesting. Being immersed into his potential Esdese began leaking out greater amounts of killing intent and began lashing out at the child with great speed and vigor. The child continued to dodge and deflect what he could, however most times couldn't and received a bruise or gash in response.

She could see the uncertainty and fear in the child's eyes as if his instincts grew wild telling the kid to run, and it would be right. Esdese continued to attack, blood was openly leaking out of the child's wounds, but as time passed she could swear the wounds were healing. It was hard to say with more being added atop them.

30 minutes in and child appeared openly exhausted, no doubt from fighting constantly in an effort to dodge or deflect her attacks. The child showed great potential in the eyes of Esdese and looking deeper she could see he reminded her of herself when she was younger, fighting, improving and struggling to survive.

The child interested her, he would become strong and one day would prove a powerful opponent against her. First though she would capture him, so she continued to press her attack.

Eventually as she continued her attack, more and more wounds continued to accumulate on the child and she began noticing the distinct appearance of a red mist like energy. It was minor at first working to aid him and heal his body, something she thought was unique to the individual, however as the brutal one sided fight continued it became more pronounced. It was as if the child possessed a teigu, but at such a young age that was extremely difficult to impossible for one to react to him.

All of the sudden the child went on the offensive, the red energy changing his eyes and face making him appear more feral. Claw like hands began appearing as he lashed out trying to counter her attacks.

Still even as he used this distinct power it did nothing to hurt or weaken her and she easily countered pushing him back with her legs. As the child was reaching his limits of exhaustion she began to notice the burn marks on her uniform, particularly her legs. There was no damage done to her directly, but he greatly impressed her even more by being able to damage her uniform, even if she wasn't using her teigu.

She noticed all his moves were loose and feral lacking grace and skill allowing her to easily thwart them. Still it was impressive, the child possessed a Teigu or power of some kind and he continued to impress her so far. He'd make an excellent recruit given time.

Her military contingent had also begun noticing the fight and began gathering around. She gave the subtle order to surround and capture the child as she knocked the child back again into the tree dissipating his power. She didn't really need their help to capture him should he attempt an escape, but her sixth sense told her she'd need numbers on her side and it was right.

The child surprised her yet again and before he was completely surrounded and retreat cut off he put his fingers in a cross hand sign shouting 'Shadow Clone Jutsu' erupting his general area in a cloud of smoke. Waiting for the smoke to dissipate Esdese wasn't prepared for the mass of bodies of the same child rushing out in all directions. Those few seconds of surprise and hesitation gave him the necessary head start to escape as she gave the order for capture.

The gun squad aimed for non-critical places attempting to subdue the multiple bodies disappearing in the distance while she herself also cut down and quickly used ice to pierce non-vital areas of what bodies she could.

In the end the child got away.

**Esdese arena entrance**

Naruto was shocked at seeing the blue haired female that absolutely destroyed him in combat all those years ago and who his instincts screamed danger. It frightened him resulting in him letting his guard down briefly before recovering and drawing his katana out as quickly as possible. He scavenged through his small kit he keeps around his waste for kunai and shuriken and prepared more with the storage seal inside.

He had set his kunai and shuriken pouch to have a storage seal inside to allow the replenishment of the weapons into the bag as more came out. It was similar to the standard holsters for ninja as they consumed weapons constantly and needed more carried and easily accessible. For the moment he had plenty in storage totaling of approximately 100 of each with explosive tags numbering even greater due to its simple construction.

He kept his supply on him at all times simply because none of the local blacksmiths and weapon stores sold or created ninja wear and he had to make them himself. Sure there were throwing knives, but those were far less effective to kunai designs and were pointless in comparison to guns. Elemental nation kunai were far better designed with multiple combat purposes for long range and mid range attack.

As he had no steady supply flow he had to start construction from scratch by creating the necessary machinery and equipment for production and ensuring it was portable. In addition it had to be transferrable from different blacksmiths and locations as he was on the constant move back then. This took a great deal of time to create and the equipment included kunai and shuriken molds, correct ores that have been saturated in chakra, manufacturing machinery and much more. He found out the hard way of creating simple everyday products.

This took years to complete and he had to preserve what weapons he could back then. He had lost most in combat with Esdese making danger beast hunting far more difficult.

As Esdese walked down the steps approaching the arena with a grin on her face and a noticeable confidence in each step, Naruto could feel his anxiety growing. He knew she was strong, horrendously so from her descriptions and from that he concluded he had little to no chance against her with his current strength. If Night Raid and the revolutionary based their strategy all around her by occupying her attention with the Western army during the planned revolution, it spoke volumes of her power and what damage she could do.

Her horrendous power over ice.

He remembered she hadn't used it against him and supposed he was lucky in that regard, but it was also a deep blow. It meant he was her plaything the entire time and she could have ended the fight with his death anytime she desired. He was at her mercy the entire way through.

He looked around at the other Jaegers, a level of seriousness on their faces and likely having been deployed to cut off his escape or provide support at a moments notice. He analysed his situation and easily concluded he was outnumbered, outmatched, surrounded and had no knowledge on the other members of the task force. Worse yet Esdese already knew some of his abilities, namely shadow clones and from the looks of things the gun-squads posted on the walls had been notified as well, escape was unlikely.

He had only gotten away the first time through surprise and luck by saving his ace for last. If Esdese were like any intelligent general she would have informed her subordinates of his abilities so far and made plans to prevent the same notion from being carried.

On the bright side it appears she isn't aware of his affiliation with Night Raid and is instead focused on catching up on the past, namely the unfinished fight and his escape. Being the strongest in the empire he supposed it was a blow towards her reputation, to be thwarted by a child.

Naruto looked back at Wave expecting fear or respect, but instead met confusion. Naruto thought over what Wave said, 'reassigned', 'new boss'. Did that mean Wave was part of the Jaegers? Naruto would be proud that he had a teigu and was recognized for his strength, but considering his situation he needed to know if he was on his side or not, most likely not.

Wave looked at him and freaked out 'why does he have his sword out'. Wave thought over what Naruto said about engaging the military in the southwestern lands several months in.

'It can't be, Naruto. Naruto's the one Esdese has an interest in!' Wave thought shocked at the development.

It was funny, Naruto would probably now be involved in the empire and he doubted Esdese would let him out of her sight after all she had a determined personality, possibly possessive.

Esdese was close now, only being two-dozen meters away from the duo. Naruto tightened his grip on the sword and tensed further completely prepared to throw the shuriken at any time. If he was going to go down he was going to go down fighting and not in some torture chamber.

Naruto stayed completely focused on his surrounding, sweat pouring down his brow. He had prepared himself for combat over the years but he knew he couldn't come out of this one as the victor. He looked at the audience via his peripheral vision, most were quiet and were curious at what was happening while trying to make sense of his reaction. Others were quietly whispering.

He focused his concentration on Leone, Tatsumi and Rabac. He knew he couldn't hear them above all the noise and didn't want to risk diverting his main focus. He just hoped they didn't do anything rash with what was to follow.

**Audience with Tatsumi, Leone and Rabac:**

"What's going on?" Tatsumi spoke concerned over the development. He could see Naruto was tense and prepare for a fight with whom he assumed was Esdese.

"Naruto seems really scared, was his cover blown?" Rabac spoke while gritting his teeth at the development. He did it in an almost silent whisper to both Tatsumi and Leone.

"But there were no wanted posters of him… could he have been found out and lured here as a trap?"

"How does that work?" Tatsumi inputted curious while at the same time concerned over his friend and teacher.

Rabac responded to his question with an almost silent whisper "Assassins are known at blending in. It could be an ambush out of a false sense of security."

"We have to help him" Leone spoke up preparing to activate her teigu to charge into the arena and back up Naruto.

"No!" Rabac firmly replied. "We don't even know if it is an ambush or not. If it was Esdese he would have attacked him immediately."

"B...But".

"Look, I know this looks bad, but we can't go in half- assed. Naruto wouldn't want that. If we went in, we'd be killed. All we can do is watch and report back when we can and hope things are resolved without his death".

Leone gritted her teeth.

**Back at the arena:**

Naruto raised is right arm in preparation to throw the shuriken (I am making him left handed like me, don't like it, deal with it).

"Stay back… Don't come closer." Naruto spoke in fright out of the development unsure on what to do or say next.

"Naruto. What the hell are you doing?!" Wave looked at his friend in shock as he challenged the commander of the Jaegers, his new boss and the Empires strongest fighter.

Naruto didn't bother looking at Wave instead kept his attention focused on the descending powerhouse "Preparing myself… I attacked her in the past". He spoke not even bothering to discern his friend's reaction or a hint of embarrassment in his tone. He was taking the entire situation seriously.

"Stay back!" He shouted.

"If I'm going to meet my end in some torture room than ill fight to the death here." He continued still freaked out, but at the same time keeping his guard up and ready for combat.

He didn't know if the Jaegers surrounding him would interfere and frankly he wasn't willing to risk it. Sure he didn't have any money to bribe her, after all that's why he was here, but he just wanted her to stop just long enough so that he can get a bearing on the situation instead of focusing his attention on an attack.

He knew for a fact he was in the wrong after all as he had essentially attacked her in the middle of a military operation, regardless if he agreed to what they were doing or not. Now he had to think of something to get out of this mess and he had to do it soon.

This was entirely related to his past and it didn't have any direct links to Night Raid in any way so he was confident his friends would remain under the radar, so long as he didn't say anything. His friends on the stage were another thing entirely though, but he knew they were smart enough not to act and Rabac would enforce level headedness and analyze the situation from afar. This was especially important since Tatsumi and Leone tended to act on impulse allowing their emotions to cloud rational judgment, something that could prove disastrous in the future.

"Let's talk this over… Maybe we can come to an agreement." Naruto continued to reason, this time much more firm and secure with no fright evident.

Esdese deciding to humor him stopped just over a dozen meters away from him. It was too hard for the entire audience to hear what was being said, but everyone kept silent anticipating what was to follow. The people of the capital were not stupid, far from it so when the Jaegers appeared surrounding the stadium and ready for a fight, they knew something serious was about to go down, even more so when they noticed Esdese descending with a grin.

They knew what was likely going to happen, after all most were kept up to date on military movements as they the empire showcased its might and it was common knowledge in the capital what happened to enemies of the Prime Minister.

From the appearance of the Jaegers, the descent of Esdese and the grin on her face they knew they were either going to witness a brutal one sided battle with the death of the participant or an open public torture session against one of the empires enemies. It was what made sense after all this was the participant's first tournament bout and for Esdese to show up suddenly didn't spell good news.

"Ohhh…" she smiled with a small blush almost unnoticeable to the eye, however to Naruto it was a terrifying grin showcasing a desire for blood.

"And what do propose?"

Naruto hesitated, unsure how to proceed. He hadn't actually thought a response through because the threatener usually disagreed, bad experience with the villagers in Konoha after all. What would she want anyway? Leone made it perfectly clear she didn't care for money having no sway from the bribes of others and from what small snippets he's heard she had a strong desire for warfare and torture.

He's heard of Shinobi before that have done the same showcasing a desire to spill blood. Itachi Uchiha was one example where he killed the entire Uchiha clan in order to test his power while leaving Satsuki, his younger sister alive. In the past he had it all as a shinobi just like Esdese did with the empire, respect, power and position, yet the only difference was Konoha was less likely to tolerate a blood thirsty shinobi that reveled in death and suffering of others, while the Empire embraced it. From knowing that what could he possibly give Esdese that would satisfy her besides his life?

"I… Uh… Can win the tournament you?" he spoke more of a question to himself rather than an answer.

Esdese grin slightly dropped. It was a terrible offer since everyone in the tournament was weak and she didn't like weak. A different thought crossed her mind instead.

"I got a better idea." she spoke as her grin returned full force. If you were to look closer one would see a small and cute blush, uncommon to the sadist she has been portrayed as.

"Wave… Leave the stage and join the Jaegers." Esdese spoke authoritatively with a great hint of excitement in her voice.

"Stay out of this, but if he attempts to escape detain him."

Naruto wasn't an idiot by any means, or at the very least not anymore having grown up the way he did. It was easy to discern what she meant by 'better idea' because someone with a personality like hers, a battle hungry fanatic, it was easy to tell they wanted a fight. In this case a fight between the two of them. He supposed she wanted a conclusion to their previous fight where he had escaped her grasp. Now if he lost here it could mean his death, imprisonment or torture, something he wanted to avoid.

He thought it over again and tried quickly to discern any weaknesses in her personality. If she was such megalomaniac as everyone made her out to be, then that meant he had one chance to exploit such a personality to his advantage and possibly ensure his survival.

He hurriedly thought the words to say to push the upcoming fight in his favor. Every alternative was preferable over death in the arena. He could easily escape prison or torture chambers using seals and his power so long as he had his arms.

**Wave's thoughts**

Wave had no idea what was going on. Here he was just a week in the Capital and the Jaegers only too encounter one crazy thing after another, the weird personality quirks of his comrades from Bors shy, kind and remorseful nature to Kurome's occasional ditziness.

Now when his good friend Naruto pops out to greet him, he finds out he is in serious trouble with Esdese herself and not only that, she had openly expressed a desire to meet him and claim him as hers. Why couldn't things ever be simple?

He looked on at their interaction unsure on how to take the situation as he moved away from the arena and joining the rest of the Jaegers by the side. He watched on as Esdese spoke while Naruto prepared for battle.

**Arena**

"Now Naruto… we have something unfinished", Esdese spoke excited and with great exhilaration running through her body as she summoned ice particle lances all around.

For a brief moment there was silence, as if everything was on the line.

To Naruto it certainly was.

Naruto scurried through ideas and words to say to ensure his survival. In the eyes of the empire whether they cared or not, Esdese could do whatever she wanted with him. Something for some reason made him uncomfortable in the wrong way.

Naruto spoke serious and stern, "If I fight you will you let me live?"

"…Maybe…" Esdese spoke with a grin and light blush. She was already going to let him live, no sense in killing a long time crush for nothing but temporary enjoyment after all. Besides she wanted to posses him completely, mold him into a great general of the empire and fight alongside one another as they cause insurmountable amounts of carnage.

For now though she'd enjoy fighting him and what better way to do so than to make him think his life was on the line.

As she finished that line of thought Esdese launched the ice shards at Naruto and as if they were missiles they all curving towards him in an arc like fashion, hoping to penetrate deep into his skin.

Naruto in response launched all his shuriken while discreetly enhancing them with wind chakra. The moment he saw all the ice missiles move he knew he had to take the fight seriously with reasoning through words over. Unlike the curved fashion of the shards his projectiles ran straight, right through the middle of the arching missiles and directly at Esdese.

As the ice missiles approached Naruto dodged backwards to avoid being their point of impact. Esdese on the other hand deflected his shuriken thrown with her rapier at phenomenal speed making them drop down or pass her as her attention remained focused purely on Naruto.

From that small exchange Naruto was able to conclude that Esdese's rapier was specialized in some way since no damage was evident from his chakra enhanced shuriken. No cuts or scratches were on the blade showcasing extreme durability and special properties; after all wind-enhanced projectiles always caused some form of damage.

Naruto thought over his various options to take in combat and the extent of skills he should show. Esdese was the Leader of the Jaegers who were hunting Night Raid, the assassin organization he was associated with. She had already faced him in the past knowing some of his abilities, but that was when he had no connection to the revolutionary army.

He was under heavy stealth as a Night Raid assassin, however links can be made to him later if he used certain abilities Esdese already knew of him such as shadow clones and his ace power Kurama. If he got out of this alive he would need to make sure what connection he had to Night Raid was secured as he couldn't be seen as a member just yet. If he was there was a high chance of an even distant past catching up to him and there would even be greater difficulty in forging and acquiring items. Sure he could always go to revolutionary supported blacksmiths, but from what he's heard was done to their supporters he wasn't willing to risk it. The lives of the community mattered more than upgrades and weapons.

He thought over what she knew of him and the abilities he showcased during their first confrontation. He remembered showcasing kunai and Shuriken skills, Explosive tags and slight use of Kurama's chakra. He doubted that was enough to beat her, if he could in the first place, but for the moment he'll have to put faith on her 'maybe' and try to impress her. He'll have to rely greatly on Kurama if she goes for the killing blow in order to survive and know what route to follow next. It was really annoying he had to limit himself and watch out for the abilities he uses in order to safeguard his future, especially when his life could be on the line right now.

Looks like he'll have to reveal a couple more abilities to top it off and hopefully impress her enough to let him live. He supposed the best ones to reveal were his abilities and skills that was less likely to be used under his Night Raid stealth guise.

The exchange of attacks was not over because as soon Naruto dodged backwards and landed on his feet, Esdese charged him with rapier in in hand drawn forward in a spear like charge while creating more ice missiles around her. Her smile never faltered for a second as she did so.

Naruto lifted his Katana to parry barely managing to do so as she went for the repeated thrusts that rapiers were famous for. Her rapier was far longer than his katana making her distance reach that much greater. Naruto was in a bind trying to find openings in her attacks as her quick thrusts made it hard to do so.

As Naruto parried and dodged her fast thrusts and the occasional ice missile she fired, he had reached his free hand into his kunai and shuriken pouch pulling several more shuriken out, a couple being set between each finger. His plan wasn't to keep throwing stars at her; no he just needed her a few meters away to prepare himself enough explosive notes and kunai for strategic play.

As she went in for another thrust, Naruto dodged while throwing the shuriken close distance forcing her to dodge to the side and make an opening for Naruto to attack her with his katana. As he attacked she dodged backwards in a high a back flip while launching more ice missiles at him in mid air.

He deflected a few and dodged the rest and for the brief time of relief Naruto had managed to pull out several Kunai with explosive notes attached and launched them on a two second timer around her approximate place of landing. As she got in range they exploded, but the strategy proved fruitless because in mid air Esdese made a small ice wall bellow her landing point blocking the explosion and keeping herself unharmed.

The bout wasn't over, as the explosive tags weren't intended to harm her, rather they acted as a distraction allowing Naruto to create a forward opening. Naruto rushed in once she landed and with great speed took on the offensive attacking and slashing at her whenever and wherever he could. Esdese showcasing her power simply dodged and deflected with elegance as if it were child's play to her.

"Fufufu… you've certainly improved. I've been waiting for this." Esdese spoke excited while continuously dodging his slashes, her grin continuing to showcase how much of a battle fanatic she truly was.

Naruto leapt back disappointed that his attacks were doing nothing but exciting her. For a moment there was a brief stare off allowing Naruto to think over what she said, 'waiting for this?' Does this mean she had planned this all along after 4 years? He had to know.

"Before we start up again I need to know. Why wasn't I put up on wanted posters and designated as a criminal?" Naruto spoke firm, but curious nevertheless.

Esdese grin grew before she spoke again in a common sense fashion "Simple really. Had you been posted up everywhere you would have died too early or ended up running away to another country. I wouldn't be able to find you after that." She spoke with a small blush rising. Naruto didn't notice that and instead concluded that he had been played being the monstrous woman's plaything the entire time.

He couldn't continue like this. She was clearly playing with him combat wise and throughout his life in the empire and that was really unnerving. It looks like he'll have to take it up a notch and introduce more of his special moves to beat her.

Naruto prepared himself again as Esdese looked at him, this time far more serious than before with a great aura of power now pouring out from her. He knew she was just warming up and getting enthralled into the fight. Now it was going to be far more difficult facing her as she was more serious now.

Esdese this time instead of focusing on her ice missiles attacked by swinging her sword immediately creating a fissure of ice spikes from the ground that charged towards him with great speed. Naruto barely dodged the first wave till another fissure was sent his way forcing him to jump up to avoid them. This however didn't help Naruto at all as Esdese continued to relentlessly attack, this time swinging her sword in slash motions resulting in the creation of dozens upon dozens of crescent ice blades approaching him in mid air.

Naruto knowing he couldn't block or counter decided to use another technique and focused his second chakra affinity lighting into his blade, making it glow a dark red as electricity danced about. Lightning may be his second affinity, but he had a different specialty in that regards since his attacks usually appeared in red instead of the traditional yellow. Kyubi did say he helped strengthen it in that regards and he was thankful for that.

Esdese's crescent ice blades drew nearer, but he was ready for them and he countered by swinging his blade down and destroying them with his lightning based sword strike launching a lightning whip based attack back at Esdese forcing her to dodge. The attack was called 'Storm release: Lightning river whip' and instead of using it with his hands and creating hand signs, he was able to adapt it to subconscious sword strikes instead.

This didn't stop the bout however and Esdese created more ice missiles, this time far larger than before with a size comparable to watermelons in width and launched them at Naruto as he recovered on ground floor.

Naruto again countered by using another lightning based attack he and his clones worked extensively on called 'Storm Release: Laser Circus', by using his right hand and one handed hand signs he launched a veritable array of red lightning lasers to intercept the ice missiles, right hand forward. The lasers intercepted a majority of the ice missiles launched creating small explosions mid air, however he noticed he couldn't make enough lightning lasers to counter the attack and was forced to block and cut down what ice missiles bypassed the interception.

He noticed a distinct disadvantage of using the laser circus attack as he needed 2 seconds to create one handed hand seals and needed to focus his arm forward to guide the lasers to their destination. He still needed improvement in that area. Esdese however had a distinct advantage in ranged attacks since she could easily make far more ice missiles in the air than he could launch with lasers. Additionally he noticed she didn't need hand signs or focus to make the missile like projectiles showcasing her ability to subconsciously create and launch them mid air.

For the next 10 minutes it was a bout of launching a flurry of lightning river whip strikes, laser circus attacks against icicles and crescent ice blades exchanged between the two with the occasional shuriken, kunai, explosive note and ice spike launched in different directions. The arena was now looked like a war zone with few tiles left unturned, but one thing was clear to Naruto and the audience.

He was loosing.

Regardless of his advantage of using lightning based attacks it could not be generated to the level Esdese's did with her ice when she launched them at him. This forced him to act and dodge far more frequently than Esdese when he launched a counter attack.

Sure he could create far more assault points with wind-based attacks, especially with it being his primary, but he didn't want that revealed yet and wanted it saved for Night Raid assassinations. Besides from the look of things it wouldn't do much but impress her. She was having fun playing with him with her grin never leaving her and although he could see she was far more serious than before through her aura, he could tell she was holding back a significant amount of power. She was truly a monster. Definitely would be SS ranked if he went by rankings in the Elemental nations.

**Audience**

The audience was stunned initially during the warm up phase. It appeared the contestant Naruto Uzumaki, the young teenager was fighting well and holding his own against Esdese. He showed amazing prowess with ninja stars, knives, swordsmanship and what they could only assume was paper notes that can explode. It was an amazing fight, clearly one between powerful teigu users (to their knowledge).

As things progressed the audience went from silent awe to open cheers. Sure they weren't cheering for Naruto openly as it could lead to their death, but they were instead cheering for the fight reveling in the prowess being used and screaming more for their entertainment. Girls of various ages were amazed at the young mans prowess and his pretty facial features did nothing but increase their desire for Naruto.

As the intensity of the fight increased revealing the teen's ability to wield lightning, the people became awestruck with his skills. Red lightning was also something to note as never before was there someone heard to wield it in such a way. It was unfortunate though that he was facing Esdese and it was expected he would either meet his end on the arena or be broken through her torture and interrogation skills. Still there was a possibility he could be acquired as a slave once he was broken.

The richer people in the crowd, particularly women were already making preparations to buy the teen if convicted for their own twisted desires and pleasure. Others were making plans in turning him as a personal guard or servant that would brutally fight to protect them, especially with the increasing activity of Night Raid in the capital.

Still there were those that had other desires for him such as Dr. Stylish who wanted him for his experiments and find out what made him tic. (Orochimaru much…) It was becoming clearer and clearer that through his multiple abilities and feats that he wasn't just relying on teigu, if he relied on one at all. As far as he knew there had never been a mention or rumor of a teigu that can use lightning nor a danger beast that could do so (as far as I know). But knowing how things were progressing and Esdese's proclamation of love it was less likely he could get his hands on the teen and instead would fall to Esdese. No matter, under the cold-hearted stylish woman, it wasn't a bad outcome. Still it disturbed him greatly that the moves he was using had hints of assassin based attacks.

**With Rabac, Tatsumi and Leone**

"Wow… Naruto's really strong… He's holding his own against Esdese" Tatsumi spoke at awe of his friend and teacher. Sure he knew he was strong and some of his abilities, but to see him in action told him he was on a whole new level.

"Yeah, but Esdese is holding back. She's toying with him. Just look at her grin as she attacks, she's not taking this too seriously." Rabac spoke worried. Sure he and Naruto were buddies, even showed him his Oroki No jutsu, but this was Esdese. It would take Akame, several teigu users, an army, possibly two just for Akame to get a scratch on her. And that's if she doesn't have any trump cards to play.

"That's my man." Leone spoke in pride. Sure she had seen him use several techniques during training, but for him to use them to hold his own against Esdese, she couldn't be more proud.

"Naruto's holding back though as lightning is his second affinity isn't it? He's better with wind. Come to think of it why isn't he using it?" Leone spoke again claiming him as hers; better yet they already had a working relationship. It was only a matter of time before she beds him. When the new country is established by the revolution she already had plans to make him hers.

Permanently.

Rabac thought for a moment, he too wasn't sure why he was holding back so much. It didn't make sense unless.

"I think he's being cautious..." he summarized.

"We don't know Naruto completely or why Esdese is targeting him. They might know each other and with the effort he went to keep himself hidden under that mask I doubt it has anything to do with Night Raid. If he makes it out I don't think he wants it to be found out he's linked to us through his abilities. It could cause more trouble." He continued.

"Another thing is Esdese doesn't go for the warm up with serious enemies, us included. This battle could have been the result of many things before joining up with us." Rabac finished trying his best to come up with an appropriate reason and although it wasn't complete it was something, especially if it calmed the nerves of Tatsumi and Leone preventing them from jumping in regardless of the outcome.

Tatsumi spoke up having just realized an important detail. "He mentioned fighting a long blue haired girl in the southwestern region during his time hunting danger beasts. This was when we were still in our village and he talked about his adventures with Sayo, Ieyasu and me." He spoke slightly morbid in the end at the memory. He wished he could go back to those times, now they were all but precious memories.

"See, there you have it. Naruto took on Esdese before. Although something like fighting her and surviving would be widely known, unless…." Rabac spoke confirming his conclusion before thinking deeper on the issue.

"Where did you say he fought her again?" Rabac replied seriously.

Tatsumi curious of this sudden change was about to reply before realizing something deep "The southwestern region. He said he rushed in to try and help others, but got beaten up instead…" He spoke with clear realization in his voice.

Leone had also been listening and also came to the realization who Naruto really was and what part he played in the past. They had had just talked about a kid inspiring the rebellion and now they just find out the once upon a time child was in front of them fighting Esdese. (Read OMAKE)

This was bad.

No one knew why Esdese had let Naruto leave and prevented his public criminalization. Now they were finding out and Esdese didn't have a reputation of letting her more powerful enemies live, or at the least return back to their normal mental state after extensive torture.

Naruto's life was on the line and they could do nothing but watch. Interference would not only put the public at risk exposing their identities, but would also increase the body count of Night Raid members and to top it off confirm a link with them and Naruto. They couldn't take on so many unknowns at once, especially with Schere's killer there as well and curious guards watching on in fascination. For now Naruto was alone and all they could do was report back whatever results transpired below.

**Stadium**

For the past 10 minutes Naruto had been extensively trying to get close to Esdese. It was clear she had the mid to long range advantage being able to make ice just about anywhere, while he was stuck using less efficient means of combating against them.

He had one trump move left he could use as it wasn't as useful in assassination missions and that was his wind style Rasengan he completed a while ago allowing for greater grinding and explosive potential in the end. If he could somehow land the blow on Esdese the fight would be over and if she were knocked out, injured or killed it would work in the favor of Night Raid and the revolutionaries. They could even win the coming civil war by taking her out of the picture, especially with her being the strongest in the empire. With her out of the way it would be far easier for the revolutionary army to march onward to the capital.

Deciding to take it up a notch he finally brought in the shadow clones creating dozens surprising the audience and the Jaegers around before ordering them to charge at her to create an opening. He would have done it earlier, but he needed to gauge her powers first while he had the advantage of tactical surprise. It was perfectly clear she was playing with him and not taking him seriously, but he would use that to his advantage and end her.

As expected the clones were cut down or shot with ice missiles with ease, however as he created more and more clones he was able to make an opening in the distraction and charged in with a wind styled Rasengan in hand.

Too late had she realized her mistake of playing with her opponent and she paid the price with the Rasengan shoved into her gut. Everyone watched on in surprise as she was blown halfway across the stadium and lied there belly up. Everyone thought it was over and she was dead, however.

"Fufufufu… You really have gotten strong on your own and to believe you did so by hunting danger bests, even the Ultra class kind, 'Bloody Whirlpool'." she spoke while jumping back onto her feet without a scratch or any sign of pain.

Bloody Whirlpool was Naruto's danger beast hunter code name. To believe Esdese had been following his movements to such a point. She was truly a frightening woman.

"H…How did you survive that", Naruto spoke in disbelief. With the force and amount of chakra he had put into the attack the Rasengan should have blown her upper body to bits, instead she was unharmed and he was sure he landed the hit on her.

"fufufu… you definitely are strong, but you have a ways yet to go Naruto". She spoke excitedly with a smile on her face. To those who weren't use to her tendencies, it was a beautiful smile and as Naruto looked on he couldn't help but blush at her beauty.

All of a sudden Esdese's outer abdominal region began cracking and falling down in pieces in what seemed to be very thin ice, yet the ice didn't melt into water and instead stayed there as if it were glass.

Esdese spoke informing him of her survival "Since you asked nicely I'll tell you. I have control over ice and can freely use it as I desire. I subconsciously coated my abdominal area in a very thin layer of ice that has been condensed to an extreme point that it is almost impenetrable by normal means. I call it ice armor."

"I hope you don't mind having to test it out." She was giddy with excitement. The last attack truly was powerful and he's already at general level if not greater. She could see that he was holding back slightly, why she didn't know but that didn't change anything. He was strong and was everything she wanted and every attack, every second of the battle that desire only grew.

She wanted him.

She got serious again. "As much as I enjoyed catching up with you, its time to end this. We have things to sort out…fufufu"

Suddenly with even greater speed Esdese charged once again to the point of being invisible to the untrained eye. Naruto having noticed the sudden speed increase wasn't able to react in time, as she appeared right in front of him.

This time her rapier was back in its sheath and instead going for damaging blows, she reached her hand forward and touched him.

Suddenly Naruto found himself frozen in a small ice mountain. He tried brute forcing his way out or even using ninjutsu techniques of all kinds uncaring of the consequences.

All he could do was move his eyes.

Naruto was running out of energy. He couldn't breath and was loosing consciousness. He could see Esdese in front of him smiling a beautiful smile and he would have liked it if he weren't suffocating and about to pass out. If he did he would have lost and would either be killed or tortured elsewhere by the monstrously powerful woman. He wouldn't be able to escape with what she could do; her speed, strength and control over ice would keep him trapped to her bidding.

Naruto was loosing consciousness.

'I can't die like this stuck in an ice cube. I won't let it end here'. He thought as all of a sudden he found great vigor in his determination.

**Outside the Ice dome**

Esdese smiled at finally capturing the child who escaped her clutches years ago. She knew a bit about him, mainly from rumors of a new Danger Beast hunter that called himself 'Bloody Maelstrom', but lost information on him a year after the confrontation. She knew he wasn't dead somehow, maybe her sixth sense told her he was alive and still in the empire. She knew one day she would meet him again and today was that day.

He was hers.

She spoke softly more to herself than to him "You did well, you're coming with me now". This time she didn't speak with authority or power, instead it was a soft caring voice that was very unlike her.

She could feel him inside the dome drifting into unconsciousness and just before she was about to release him from the dome, the red and orangey power from when they met began pouring out, strengthening him and making him feral. Then.

BOOM

The ice dome shattered and ice was blown across the arena, some almost hit the Jaegers on the sidelines, but dodged them quickly enough.

**With Naruto**

Naruto broke free and he was in Kyubi mode with 3 tails thrashing about wildly. His clothes started to tatter and his skin boil as an orange mist engulfed him. Most noticeable change was the feral like whisker cheeks growing in width, his sharp teeth and most of all his red eyes with an animal like slit. It was almost as if he were a danger beast himself about to enter a bloody rampage.

And rampage he did. Esdese was forced to dodge continually as Naruto tried to dig his claws into her and rip her apart. All sense of reason was lost and his attacks were wild lacking strategy and grace.

She suddenly noticed the sudden build up of power in his mouth. She could see a small black orb forming, similar to the Ultra class danger beast Desta Ghoul and if it was anything like that the power released would damage the capital. She could see his lack of control and was acting feral. She needed to stop him from releasing the blast inside the capital or at the very least weaken the power behind the attack. Esdese launched several ice spikes at Naruto in hopes of getting him to stop his power charge, but it did nothing as he dodged the attacks while continuing to charge power in his mouth.

Esdese's sixth sense erupted in warning and in response she created a small ice mountain between her and Naruto enforcing it greatly with power and condensing the particles inside. She did it just in time too to see him bellow and eat the orb of power he had been gathering pumping his cheeks and chest outwards. Not a second later he opened his mouth and rushing towards her and the small ice mountain she had set up for cover was large black orb of power.

It collided into the small mountain digging deep into it. Esdese continued to reinforce the ice mountain she set up for cover holding off the attack for several seconds until it exploded inside causing a shockwave and knocking several people and guards down. In the arena and the area around, large chunks of ice pieces had been blasted into the air acting as uncontrolled projectiles. Several members of the Jaegers dodged while others took the initiative to destroy the projectiles before it approached them. Namely Bors who use his flamethrower teigu to melt the ice at a phenomenal speed and Kurome who cut whatever ice chunks approached her into pieces.

Esdese was now far more curious about this power, but could clearly see that Naruto wasn't in control over it and was acting like a wild animal on a rampage. She knew she couldn't let this go on so she decided to finish it. She took out her rapier and launched a large spike fissure at Naruto. It was not intended to harm him, rather to bring his attention to dodge so she could prepare her next move with enough space between them.

As Naruto dodged Esdese had her arm up preparing one of her more famous move, ice comet. As Naruto dodged she prepared the comet quickly and launched it at him with extreme force. Naruto fought back against the force trying to fight against its phenomenal velocity up high, but as the pressure grew his arms gave way so taking the initiative the kyubified Naruto prepared another Bijudama then launched it at the comet breaking it apart. The comet however was nothing but a distraction.

Esdese rushed in with his momentary distraction and as he finished his attack dissipating the comet, she punched him hard. This knocked Naruto back several meters dissipating his concentration. Not taking any chances Esdese continued to attack him to weaken him to the point the power would dissipate. As soon as she could see Naruto struggling she tapped him one last time trapping him in a small ice mountain and reinforced it with her power. Naruto struggled inside, but the extra cold was making him tired dissipating his Kyubi mode. As much as he pumped out power trying to melt or blast his way out of the ice he couldn't do so. Eventually he passed out into blissful sleep.

Esdese melted the ice to see a badly burned and bruised Naruto lying face down on the floor. She knelt down and observed her crush's body. Although he was burned he still looked cute, but more surprisingly he was healing. His wounds could be observed healing and in an hour or two he would be completely healed.

'So much potential,' Esdese thought as knelt down and rolled him onto his belly and took an item out of her military dress. It was a dog choker enlarged for humans with her symbol in front and chain going down.

She fastened it around his neck, a cute smile and light blush on her face while she did so.

He was hers now.

She then hefted the unconscious and half naked Naruto onto her shoulder and called the Jaegers.

They had a new member to organize.

**(I changed the fight scene and if you want to know why read the final comments. If you don't like it don't read this story and make your own. I'm tired of others criticizing it badly when they can't make or even maintain their own stories. Hypocrites in my eyes.) **

**End of main story.**

**OMAKE: Tatsumi and learning of Esdese (part 2)**

Rabac thought over the story again. Although the brutal destruction of the uprising was bad, there was something else that was important which helped ignite the flames of hope in the rebellion, something that was worth mentioning.

"Tatsumi, there was one other thing that happened during the destruction of the uprising." Rabac spoke in deep thought while voicing the importance of the matter.

"As the rebellion was being brutally destroyed a child showed up, a traveler by the looks of things and was coming by the road" he spoke drawing out the importance of the story and capturing the attention of Tatsumi and Leone.

"Not much is known about him as Esdese decided to keep his identity low key, but what was important was that the child had fought Esdese and impressed her to the point that she didn't simply destroy him on the spot." He continued.

"To top it off he managed to escape her. Not much is known about him as Esdese gave the specific order for her contingent to keep his identity a secret, but what was important was that he proved something." Rabac spoke dramatically. Tatsumi was by now in deep attention.

"Esdese was beatable."

"If a child could fight her fearlessly than what's stopping the everyone else? That day may have proven as a great loss for the revolution, but can also be seen as a victory. Word eventually spread of what had happened to revolutionaries, the army and even the generals boosting moral and leading to more people defecting".

"Najenda was there at the time and although didn't see him or know about him, by learning of the act it later helped her defect to the revolution."

"People were afraid of Esdese and either respected or feared her might. The child accomplished more in 1 hour than the rebels had for years."

"The revolutionaries didn't know his identity, but still wanted him as a recruit, however that was 4 years ago."

"What happened to him? Did the rebellion find him?" Tatsumi spoke interested in the development. If a child could show fearlessness in the jaws of death, he'd be someone to look out for in the future.

"No. There wasn't much description to go off as Esdese and her contingent had engaged him. Esdese had given specific orders for the individual and event in question not to be mentioned. Failure would result in torture then death." Rabac spoke again.

"Whys that?" Tatsumi spoke interested and paying rapt attention to Rabac's answers.

Rabac swung back onto the chair relaxing "No one knows. Some speculate she was embarrassed being tricked by an upstart having fought and escaped her. Others say she doesn't want him frightened away to another country if pursued after all she was always the battle fanatic."

"Is there any information on what happened to him?" Tatsumi questioned again. The story was starting to seem like folklore or legend.

"No it was 4 years ago and the rebellion couldn't find anything about the boy. Some even say he eventually died out from the wounds."

"So he could still be out there?" Tatsumi spoke still interested and a little frightened; it could mean another powerful enemy as they had no concrete idea which side he would later join.

"Yeah or he could be dead for all we know."

Everyone thought over Esdese in the room and tensed. It was apparent she was a dangerous enemy, which should be avoided if at all possible.

A minute later Naruto walked in and noticed Rabac and Tatsumi tense while Leone was on the coach in deep thought.

"What I miss?"

**EXTRAS:**

Esdese: She is seen as the strongest person in the empire with her teigu 'Demon extract' and her skill in using her long rapier.

Some techniques/ abilities she can use: (I'll have to research more and wait for more updates to increase and improve the list).

She also has a strong sixth sense being able to sense killing intent from long distances. One example is where she was perfectly able to sense Leone spying on her.

Some of her Ice attacks: Can use gestures to enhance effect, velocity or directional movement of ice.

"Ice Armor" – a small layer of extremely concentrated and compressed ice she can call upon on at a moments notice. It is extremely versatile and increases her defense considerably making it hard to wound her.

"Ice Missiles" – Can vary in size and shape and can be created almost anywhere she desires so long it's in her range of her power. She generally creates this close by to increase its velocity as she accelerates the missiles in air. Generally used in the form of icicles and shards.

"Ice walls and spikes" – She is able to freely create walls and spikes of ice from the ground up. Can do so with pure concentration, however the use of gestures improves the speed of generation, strength and velocity.

"Ice comets" – Can generate large comets of ice from the sky and launch it down towards opponents or armies crushing them. Effect is enhanced by gestures. Can generate the size of Madara's meteorite easily.

"Sphere of missiles" – Can create a sphere of ice missiles that point outwards but are compressed in the middle. By doing so there is enough pressure built up that once released acts like a volley of bullets that travels directly with great speed, unachievable by ice missiles.

"Ice capture" – She can freeze her opponents into large blocks of ice for capture or slow death by suffocation. It is unknown the extent she could do so or the requirements behind such a move. It is likely that her touch is necessary to do so.

"Freeze time" – I don't know the specifics, but in the Manga her ace is revealed to be able to freeze time for a period. I know some of you are thinking that's bullshit, but I have nothing against it as it was introduced relatively well in the manga. To what extent she can do this I don't know, but I assume it's only within a field area. Doing the entire planet is a total cheat.

Rapier in tandem with ice abilities:

- Ice spikes in synchronization with rapier enhancing its speed and effect of creation

- Ice missiles in tandem with sword that is generally icicle like. Doing so enhances its speed and effect of attack.

- Potential to make ice blades around her to act as melee weapons.

- Can make ice slash blades (similar to wind blades) in tandem with her slashes for long to mid range attack.

**Naruto without cover (Conspicuous) (some of his abilities. As I progress more into the story more will be added onto the list or abilities better updated).**

Currently utilizes a specialized katana while other hand remains free to conduct techniques or launch kunai and shuriken.

Available abilities and techniques: to maintain identity separate from Night Raid and keeping away the dangerous influence of Esdese. She already has some familiarity with some of his moves and techniques being an automatic add to the list. I'm making him appear more like cannon Naruto, as it will be important in the confrontation with his past.

Specialized Katana – the first melee weapon he made that can effectively channel chakra through to an extent. Similar to Ninja blades and weapons designed in the elemental nations. Inspired by his lack of combat capability against Esdese during their confrontation in the southwestern region of the empire. No outstanding abilities and is used to enhance his attacks due to being built to accommodate chakra.

Kunai and Shuriken – used mainly by ninjas and shinobi in the elemental nations and to a small extent assassins in the empire. In the empire they are referred to as ninja stars or unique knives.

Explosive tags – One of Naruto's revealed ace ability against Esdese in the southwestern region of the empire. As Naruto is delving deeper into fuinjutsu he learned how to create explosive tags from normal paper and ink mixed with his blood. As such it is easy to replicate. Chakra users can only use it as they have the required energy to activate them. Upon activation by timer or by hand gesture the tag either connected to kunai or stuck on surface activates causing a small explosion. More tags around generate larger explosions.

Kurama's Chakra – Naruto's ace in the hole, however in confronting Esdese in the Southwestern region, she is aware he can use the energy to enhance his abilities, regeneration and power while also becoming feral and uncontrolled (for the moment). With its use his hands changes into claws that can be used as weapons against his opponents (Like Leone and her teigu).

Limited Ninjutsu reservoir – With his decision to secure his secret connection to Night Raid long term he kept his greater ninja reservoir a secret from Esdese, holding pack his true capabilities. He focuses his use on his second affinity, lightning while avoiding use of the wind element directly to minimise his exposure in the future.

Some used so far:

'Storm Release: Lightning River Whip' - Is produced by mixing Water and Lightning styles at the same time to create a whip of Lightning that is able to move like water and be controlled after it is cast to wrap around the enemy and electrocute them… It is a mid range B-Rank Ninjutsu... (From Narutopedia Wikia)

'Storm Release: Laser Circus' - This technique creates several beams and shoots them at the enemy. First, a halo of bright energy spreads around the user's hands as this technique is activated, then the technique encircles the user's hand and from that the beams are shot out towards the enemy. The user is able to alter the beams direction after being shot, making it possible to strike multiple enemies with pinpoint accuracy, even bypassing hostages held in close proximity. The user can increase the number of beams to a great amount to pin down an enemy… (From Narutopedia Wikia)

Wind Release: Rasengan – taking the risk to attempt to deal a finishing blow to Esdese, he utilizes his ace Rasengan created by his father and redeveloped by him with subtle enhances of his chakra nature to finish the match. He discretely added wind chakra making it wind style Rasengan for greater effect of grinding, the speed of its penetration and the explosive blast at the end. It is however revealed that Esdese easily survived the move. Esdese isn't aware he mixed in wind energy into it so his stealth identity is still a secret to her.

To keep his greater abilities a secret he primarily focuses on strategy to deal with opponents when out of cover.

**Naruto in stealth and in cover (inconspicuous): (some of his abilities. As I progress more into the story more will be added onto the list or abilities better updated).**

Under cover Naruto acts more of an assassin focusing on fast based and direct attacks aiming for openings or weak points. He utilizes the Gunblade which he keeps in body seal storage that can easily change between a large pistol to a sword in less than a second making it extremely useful in changing between long and middle range assaults to close combat. The sword has been enhanced with unique properties allowing for different abilities and techniques.

Gunblade. Gun Mode (Final Fantasy 13 design):

In its gun mode as chakra of a certain natures is poured through it allowed for different effects of the bullet depending on the type or element used.

Wind chakra allowed for fast burst cut rounds that acted as armor piercing bullets. As it was his dominant chakra nature he would be relying on it more often.

Fire would allow for explosive rounds.

Water would allow for softer impact rounds and subjugation.

Earth would increase the weight of the each bullet and was effective against large opponents.

Lightning allowed for greater accuracy with shock properties over greater distances.

His gun mode wasn't as far-reaching or effective as Mein's 'Pumpkin' Teigu and instead relied greatly on skill and good eyesight. Still it is of great design and would be a technological marvel in the elemental nations.

The only downside was it could only hold 2-dozen bullets before reloading making it ineffective against large bodies of enemies for the time being. He was making plans to upgrade his weapon, which he now calls Gunblade.

Gunblade. Sword mode (Final fantasy 13 design):

Testing out the new weapon showed there was much skill change needed and he had to adapt since it was far different from using a Katana. Still he was greatly satisfied with the result as it allowed for additional techniques.

The gun sword was deigned to enhance his chakra flow into the weapon through a combination of small seals inscribed inside and his use of light, strong and expensive material. With his primary element being wind, the blade enhanced by wind chakra was far sharper and versatile than a standard sword. It could be possible to pour other chakra natures into the sword, but would prove less effective as it was designed primarily for his wind affinity. Something he may have to improve in the future.

Use of free hand:

Ninjutsu – with Gunblade equipped in one hand the other hand could be used for a range of Ninjutsu and techniques, particularly based with the wind affinity or other affinities.

Fuinjutsu – with one had free the hand could be used for fuinjutsu techniques (yet to decide)

**Final Comments:**

**So how was the chapter? It took a while to make since it's over 13000 words, but I know some would be pissed if I released it in two chapters. Still could I guess but I'm done now. Anyways as much as I wanted to do this chapter, I kept feeling something was missing. I don't think I liked this chapter all that much, but I'm still pushing forward. If someone can review or PM me why the chapter felt incomplete or some improvements I can add or make, I'll go back and do so because this was meant to be one of the best chapters I can produce and it wasn't up to standard for me. So feel free to help me out if you can.**

**As for the Kyubified Naruto and power rating its hard to say. I got many reviews about this since people were complaining about his power level or whatever and I got to say, Its fanfiction. I can do what I want and If your not satisfied at 3 tails than don't bother reading on and chose one of the other fics, or better yet write your own so I can criticize it. Seriously I was going to reveal this later, but I'm not acknowledging the fucking Narutoverse tree as its god. I'm acknowledging it as an ultra class danger beast of phenomenal power based in the elemental nations that had its unique power of chakra. Does that help?! **

**Also I'm making Esdese's ice having subjugation properties, why because my last statement was based around the ten tails being a unique danger beast. Her ice can subjugate danger beasts to a degree. There, major revelation and spoiler. Happy.**

**Also since it's very long I might have missed something or made a few mistakes. If there is anything noticeable review or pm me.**

**I hope the fight scene was okay. I never really done it before and that was my first. Please mention anything I could improve there**

**Also note I'm going back and revamping the first 2 chapters cause I screwed them up. Probably cause I tried to focus too hard on the drama on the start being inspired by neglect fics and all. Don't worry there won't be any changes on the story.**

**Things are developing pretty nicely, personally I can't wait to write the interactions for next chapter, but expect the release to be slower **

**I am having Naruto lean towards seal master and a great engineer, why cause it would be fun. In the story you have stylish guy and the alchemist that are medical and biological specialists that are pro's in operating on the human body. I want Naruto to find a unique group so he takes the great Engineer where he is becoming a master in manufacturing and weapon design. It also works since I'm an engineering student lol.**

**For his gun-blade I went with Final Fantasy 13 cause I like the way it transforms instead of Leon's gunblade which is both at the same time. I just feel 13 has a better adaption than Leon's. If you want specifics just read above. If there is something you don't understand or I forgot review or PM me. I prefer PM as I'm starting to get a lot of reviews and seeing as I'm more focused on writing, I probably missed a few important details.**

**So how was the chapter? Review if there is something you want or like and if it's good I'll consider it. Also no flames, I want a detailed constructive review so I can improve and adapt.**

**There is nothing more annoying and stupid than a flame from a reviewer only to find he or she hasn't written a single story and have only been reading other peoples work. Those people are what destroy the enjoyment of writing fanfiction leading to stories being abandoned prematurely.**

**Don't be one of them.**

**Read and Review.**


	10. important note

Important note:

I got a lot of reviews, some flames about Naruto and the Kyubified mode and changed it. Read over it and the authors note cause I just gave something away key to the story as I can't see the Ten Tails and the tree as a God. For those complaining by all means make your fic so I can look over it and critique it. I'll only bother to do so if it is worth my time.

As why he doesn't annialate the empire with Kyubi, simple it would ruin the story and bring it to a conclusion then and there. There won't be a story to tell, and besides Esdese is the strongest in the empire and I can see her being able to subjugate Naruto in a power fight for now and thats excluding Budou and the imperial army he commands. Additionally the empire isn't weaker than the elemental nations, they could be seen as stronger and better organised, guns you know and the prime minister has a son that has a teigu that can teleport anything away just like Minato. If your saying Naruto's super strong and beats everything hands down, try creating a fic like that and I can tell you the plot would suck or the story extremely difficult, and that's excluding the immortality stuff since he's only 14.

A good story is progressive, most people that reviewed or flamed haven't released stories showing themselves as hypocrites, or have but can't maintain it cause the plot sucks and is boring to write.

Now I'm going to fix up my Konoha interaction, mainly for the first 2 chapters before I release another. Don't know if it will be today as learning from this I'll hold back my releases till I'm fairly secure they are done ok. It only takes around 3 hours to write a chapter anyway.

I'll delete this note later as I release another chapter.


End file.
